


Conquest

by stoicscripter



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Don't Read This, Just don't, M/M, Manipulation, Sex Toys, Sexual acts on a sleeping character, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, gore (vivisection)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did I do to you?” The hand against his mouth moved down and he could easily feel the heat as it warmed his skin before leaving it to freeze again. The human settled with a palm around his throat, “I won.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pay serious attention to the tags here. I'm not kidding. Don't read this fanfic esp. if you can't handle gore and non-con.
> 
> I don't own Invader Zim and I make no money from this work.

He’s not normally one to be unconscious, that’s the first thought that enters his mind when he begins to stir from the dark depths of his mind. He doesn’t sleep, he doesn’t need to; his kind are far beyond such primitive daily recovery methods. He hasn’t slept since his arm had been broken and he shut down so his body could focus energy on the repairs.

It had been months, so why now was he asleep? What had happened to his glorious self to render him in such a state?

The next thing he realized was that it was cold. There was no breeze to chill his skin, the temperature was just far lower than he was used to… no–a quick reading from his Pak’s internal computer gave him an average reading: his body temperature was low. He needed to warm up before his body quit functioning.

At first he could only get his fingers to twitch rather uselessly at his sides where they lay. The cold had sapped his energy leaving him incapable of performing even the smallest of movements even his eyelids felt far too heavy to lift. He struggled for something to work and eventually a hand rose only to bump into something freezing and drop again.

His body, at the very least was still capable of jolting with a shudder that worked it’s way up his back. He tried to use that spike of energy to open his eyes and managed to pry them open the tiniest bit. White met his vision immediately, cold and vast like he were truly in a snow storm though there was no wind to speak of.

His lids drooped and he tried to force them back open again. He was a solider, he couldn’t let his body betray him like this or death would surely follow. He saw white again, a hand… a white plastic glove, a white sleeve, white coat, white walls, white mask. Black hair… Dib?

The glove settled on his cheek and it burned with warmth that his body so desperately needed, he would hate himself later for leaning just a little into that touch, “Are you dying already?” Came the voice from behind the mask.

It took some effort just to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth and even more to fight how his jaw was locked tight with his teeth perfectly aligned together, “Wuhdya…” the words became slurred and jumbled and he gave up halfway through to try again. He spoke more slowly this time, focused on pushing out each word, “What… did… you..?”

Dib’s hand slid over his mouth then, there was barely any pressure but it was more than enough to silence his struggles to communicate. Dib finished for him, “What did I do to you?” The hand against his mouth moved down and he could easily feel the heat as it warmed his skin before leaving it to freeze again. The human settled with a palm around his throat, “I won.”

His breath caught, the only sign of fear he was capable of expressing in his weakened state. He couldn’t have lost! He and Dib had always been evenly matched but he was certain the scales were about to be tipped in his favor… how did Dib..?

“You’ve always been so careless.” Dib continued, the warmth trailing lower over his chest. He tried to lift his head but only managed to tilt his chin down a little. He could see rubbery white against the green of his bare skin… He was naked. He was completely vulnerable to the human’s whims and all at once every threat to have him strapped to an autopsy table flared in his mind.

The fear spread a burst of energy in him and he jerked against the weakness that had him paralyzed. Quickly he found he was unable to move his arms or his legs, they were strapped down just as promised. Following that he tried the limbs in his Pak only to find that they were missing, likely removed while he was unconscious.

Dib chuckled and the hand slid away revealing a long incision all the way down Zim’s torso, “I’ve been waiting so long for you to slip up. You always made a mistake with every plan and I knew if I were patient you would end up right where I wanted you. All I had to do was be ready for that eventuality.” As the human spoke the gloved hand moved from Zim’s sight only to return with a shiny, sharp, silver scalpel.

“Finally, here you are on my table, and I’ve already learned so much more about you Zim. For all our fighting I never knew your blood was pink.” Zim could hear the smirk in the human’s voice and another shudder jolted through his body. Uselessly he pulled against the metal that held him down but there was no give to the hard, unyielding binding.

Again Zim was accosted by the warmth of Dib’s hand but it was no longer comforting in any small way. He was being held down so the scalpel could open him further and he hadn’t the strength to do more than wiggle beneath Dib’s hold.

He went still as death when he felt the first prick of pain and Dib cooed in a way that mocked him with the promise of comfort. “Good. Stay still Zim. I want a straight cut, and it’ll just hurt more if you squirm.” It was an order he couldn’t disobey and he loathed that his life depended on it. Right now his very existence belonged to Dib and he had no choice but to try and appease the human.

Pain burned across his chest, slow and careful and agonizing. He’d been through a lot of pain in his life but never had something this horrible, this terrifying, been enacted upon him. He needed to do or say something to make this stop but he hadn’t the coherency to make a plan, he could barely think beyond the pain.

Dib drew back, the first cut was done and Zim could see his blood on the scalpel. He squeezed his eyes shut to ignore the sight as he jerked against the metal cuffs again. He tried to squeeze his wrists free but was unable, for once he wanted to be smaller if it meant he could get out of this situation.

Pressure suddenly hit the fresh cut and Zim’s eyes flew open again. He sought the source of the new hurt being inflicted this time and found that the human was clearing away the blood. Zim’s vision seemed to swim with pink, he really was going to die if Dib continued with this.

“Stop.” It was still far too difficult to make his mouth obey the simplest movements but he wasn’t sure how else to make the Dib listen. For now it worked, Dib drew the pink-stained cloth back and their eyes met, “You’ll kill Zim.”

“Hasn’t that been the goal all along for both of us? You’d kill me to leave Earth defenseless for your Tallest. I’d capture you to experiment, find a weakness to your species, and then dispose of you just to make sure it worked.” Dib dropped the stained cloth somewhere outside of Zim’s vision and returned again with the scalpel. The little alien jerked with a whimper and squirmed harder in an attempt to escape.

“No!” Dib didn’t listen and again Zim found he was being pinned by the human’s gloved hand, “Nonono!” Once more he fell rigid and stiff as Dib sliced his skin open careful and slow.

“Relax, you shouldn’t die yet. I injected various things into your system to make this easier, I’m not a monster.” Zim tried to focus on Dib’s words so he could give a response but through the pain he could barely even remember what the human said in the first place.

“I’ve given you a coagulant to keep you from bleeding too much.” Dib continued to speak as the cut reached its end, “I wasn’t sure it would work with your alien biology, but you haven’t lost too much so far.”

Zim watched as the scalpel was exchanged for the cloth again. It was wet and it still stung, but somehow it didn’t burn his skin where it touched. How had Dib learned enough about his body to make this entire thing possible? He’d always been so careful to guard as much as he could from Dib, how had this happened?

“I worried about the dosage to give to such a tiny alien, but I think I did alright in that regard.” If he’d had the energy to be offended or angry he would be, but as it is he’s still unable to follow everything that’s happened to him. There is danger and pain and Dib is at the center of it all, that he knows for sure; but he can hardly follow all the words the human kept speaking.

Dib set the cloth aside and returned this time to lean over Zim so their gazes could meet. “I have a very important question for you, Zim. Are you able to focus enough to answer?” A pink-stained glove moved between them and it drew Zim’s attention as it moved closer and then across his field of vision, “It’s hard to tell if you’re focused when you don’t have pupils, but I think you’re alert enough since you can follow my movements.”

Zim isn’t so sure of that, but Dib doesn’t wait for him to struggle together a reply. The human’s hand dropped back to rest against the table, “Do you want to be present for what I’m about to do, Zim? I think I know you well enough by now to have the answer, but I’d love to hear you say it.”

The words are there and gone before he can form any sort of response. There was too much said and the little alien struggled to remember, but it’s all too much for him to comprehend. A moment of silence passed between them for a response to be made, but Zim had none to give.

The human sighed which drew Zim’s gaze as the hand came at him again to settle against his face, “Zim.” it’s still way too warm against his skin, “Do you want to be awake when I pull out your squeedilyspooch?”

This time the human’s words registered only enough to freak him out. Zim began to fight again for freedom he wouldn’t be able to get, “Let Zim go!”

“That’s not an option.” Zim would have none of Dib’s bullying. He turned and latched his teeth onto Dib’s fingers growling around the rubber with as much threat as he could muster in his weakened state. His mouth filled with the taste of his blood and Dib’s before the human came at him with the other hand. Blunt human nails pinched hard at Zim’s jaw until he let Dib’s hand free.

Zim tried to form words but Dib did not release the rough grip on his jaw, “Unconscious then.” Dib decided without Zim’s input, “You really don’t need to know any of the horrible things I might do to you.” The human turned away, presumably to whatever table held the tools used so far. Zim whined and squirmed, fighting even harder when he saw Dib readying a syringe.

“Nonono! NO NO!” He protested before he could even think otherwise. Dib looked over at him while the air bubbles were flicked out of the needle. A thin black eyebrow was arched over the glasses the human wore.

“No? You don’t want to be sedated?” The human chuckled again while the readied needle hovered between them threateningly. Zim shook his head, his gaze sharp and focused on the syringe, “To be honest, that’s exactly what I expected of you Zim. You’d rather suffer the pain if it meant you would know exactly what I’m doing to you. If you escaped how could you fix something you don’t know I did?”

Dib pat his cheek and set the needle aside, “Of course, you’re free to change your mind.” There’s a bit of reprieve following those words. Dib drew away and took the time to remove the soiled gloves and tend to the bite Zim inflicted. He watched the human meticulously clean the wound while prattling on about the risks of contaminating the specimen. Zim absolutely did not enjoy being referred to in such a way but he didn’t comment, Dib left no room for it.

Somehow Zim nodded off or passed out. Perhaps he’d been lulled by the monotony of Dib’s voice, the human was just so easy to drown out. Then all at once whatever calm he’d settled into was shattered by a sharp pain against his face, “Zim?” Once again he had to fight to open his eyes, but the challenge is expected this time and he’s able to focus on the human.

Dib is bent over him and Zim can almost see the grin behind the mask, “There you are, I thought you wanted to be awake for this?” It’s simply said to mock his weakness for falling unconscious again while in the hands of his enemy. Zim, with all the grog clouding his mind, felt irritated. He tried to bare his teeth menacingly but it came across as more of a grimace.

The human chuckled again with gleeful enjoyment over his suffering. Zim hated it. He tried to growl next but it came out as a groan, “Relax, making faces and noises at me isn’t going to change anything. You’re just wasting your energy and you’ll need that to stay alive.”

A freshly gloved hand came into view and the human began to carefully pick at the edges of his sliced skin, “Or would you rather die now that you’ve lost?”

“No.” It took effort not to stumble over that one word, “Lemme go.” He hissed, and the words slurred together again. The Dib understood at the very least though his demand was not granted. Instead Dib grabbed another tool from the unseen table and purposefully held it up where he could see it and have a chance to grasp what the next step was.

Silver again, he was quickly coming to hate that color. They were small scissors but considering their intended use they appeared a lot bigger. Zim strained against his restraints with the same previous results. Dib flexed them open and closed again before moving them to the edge of the cut that ended closest to the human by Zim’s hip.

“Y'know, your face looks good covered with fear.” Briefly Zim met Dib’s gaze and it chilled him to his already frozen core. There was something frightening he found there that he couldn’t place. It’s something that had gone far beyond the desire to harm and torment an enemy. His small green body shook with another shudder and simultaneously their attention turned back to the scissors.

They opened up again with the intent to harm this time. The silver seemed to glint almost evilly in the too bright light. Zim grit his teeth tightly as Dib carefully worked a sharp end into the cut putting it deeper than the scalpel had gone. It hurt a lot and he tried not to scream but the pain was much worse this time. It was sharp and overwhelming and it took his breath away to be put through such agony.

He drew in a sharp breath and there was a spike of pain from the slight movement of his chest expanding. He gasped in the next breath as Dib snipped through more flesh, and just like that he was screaming. The pain continued right across to his other hip and Zim continued to scream. He yelled out half-formed words in an attempt to communicate something with the human, but Dib ignored him until he’d reached the end of the cut he’d been following.

“Geez you’re noisy.” Dib said over the raspy, desperate gasps of air Zim made, “I didn’t give you enough pain killers did I? I wasn’t sure if you would show an allergic reaction so I gave you a low dose. It’s been quite a while now and you don’t seem to be reacting negatively to it, so I’ll give you a little more.”

“N-o…” It’s said weakly now. He’s spent so much energy fighting and screaming that he barely has the energy to open his mouth. His words are easily drowned out by his heavy breathing. If Dib heard him the protest was ignored as there’s once again a needle filling with fluid.

“You really should be grateful, Zim,” Dib continued as the needle was lowered to Zim’s hip, with a quick movement it broke through his skin and the contents were emptied, “I actually bought something to gag you with and it’s metal so you can’t chew through. Wouldn’t that be a better idea? You couldn’t bite me then, after all; but I’m feeling pretty generous. I don’t think there’s any reason to restrict you further.”

Zim felt like there was burning liquid beneath his skin where the needle had left its mark. He jerked against the restraints again and only just managed to form the word, “Burns.” In a vain hope that the human would realize what had been done and would then be able to neutralize the poison. Dib, however, made no move to do any such thing and remained hovering over him as the burn slowly faded taking with it the pain.

“There you go.” Dib said when Zim relaxed back against the table once more. A gloved hand rose to his face again and the back of a knuckle-clean of blood-wiped away tears Zim wasn’t even aware he’d shed, “I never thought I’d see you fall apart like this, it almost breaks my heart.”

“Leggo.” Zim insisted again with the hope that the human’s weakness would set him free, however when Dib drew back it wasn’t to free him but to take up the scissors again. He hissed as the sharp point dug into the cut across his chest and though Zim growled the human began to snip. Even with the substance Dib injected him with he could still feel the pain flare with each movement but it faded much quicker to a numbness that seemed to throb through his entire body.

“We’re almost through the worst of it.” Dib informed him almost cheerily, once again the scissors pierced in to deepen the final cut, “Once I get you open you’ll be able to rest a little while I take photographs and write out some notes on my findings. If you’re feeling well enough you can tell me what the various parts of your Squeedilyspooch do.”

Zim noticed that Dib’s voice seemed very far away now, it was muffled as if his entire head were stuffed full of cotton. Dib continued to speak but the words quickly became unintelligible; a chuckle, a rhetorical question, a mutter and then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His moment of victory was broken all too quickly. Dib shifted and made a sweeping gesture to Zim’s body from head to toe, “You want to run away like this?” Shock hit him as his gaze fell to his body, and then paralyzing fear followed quickly after… His skin was peeled back from the center and his squeedly spooch was fully exposed to the air. Zim’s breath hitched with fear as he took in the sight of his twitching, moving insides. Then he was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains shameless gore, non-consensual sexual acts, manipulation, and Dib being a creeper.

There was noise next to him, it was soft and relaxed and there were no words to the melody. As Zim recalled what had happened he realized it was the Dib humming away above him. The human was in an obviously good mood and it took only a moment longer to remember why. His eyes flew open in a panic. He expected Dib to be hovering over him with a smirk he could almost see through the mask and some horrible silver thing reflecting light in a gloved hand, but instead he saw his enemy’s back. Presumably the human was bent over the table that held all the horrible devices that had been used to torture him. Dib must have been waiting for him to awaken to continue.

He used Dib’s distraction to attempt to escape. He tried to activate his Pak legs again but it hadn’t been his imagination when he’d first discovered they were gone. Quickly he changed tactics and tried to access other devices in his Pak. There was no way the primitive, stinky human disabled everything; but to his surprise Dib really had done a lot of damage. It had been careful and methodical leaving him defenseless but alive, it was almost hopeless; but there was one device he found that was still functional. His communications link to Gir had been damaged but it would work for what he needed. He wouldn’t be able to send any sort of visual feed to his sidekick, but that wasn’t necessary.

Zim looked at Dib’s back cautiously before he brought the device out slowly, it made a slight whirring noise but Dib’s humming was enough to drown it out. For a moment it hovered in front of his face, dead and silent as if it were broken like the rest of him. Then he clicked it on to hear the low hum of silent communication, he took one last nervous look at his enemy before taking a breath, “GIR! HELP!” He ordered sharply and firmly without bothering to say anything more, he knew he was still too weak to be able to make sense with more words.

Dib whirled to face him as Gir replied with a dutiful, “Yes sir!” Yet again their eyes met and Zim managed to quirk a bit of a smirk as the communications device hid away again. For a moment Zim felt he truly had won, Gir would come and free him. Maybe he would even blast the Dib with a laser. Then he would go home to recover and plan his revenge against the human.

His moment of victory was broken all too quickly. Dib shifted and made a sweeping gesture to Zim’s body from head to toe, “You want to run away like this?” Shock hit him as his gaze fell to his body, and then paralyzing fear followed quickly after… His skin was peeled back from the center and his squeedly spooch was fully exposed to the air. Zim’s breath hitched with fear as he took in the sight of his twitching, moving insides. Then he was screaming.

Dib was over him in a second with bare, gloveless hands against his face this time. Sweaty human palms pressed to either cheek and Zim was forced to look his tormentor in the eye, “Hey,” It’s said so softly he can barely hear it over his screaming and thrashing, but it’s urgent in its attempt to catch his attention, “Zim calm down.” But no matter how even and comforting Dib might have tried to be he just can’t calm, and he knew it was necessary to stay alive. Now that he knows he’s open however, he can feel every little shift in the air like he’s surrounded by death.

The screaming continued along with what little thrashing Zim was capable of, Dib made a frustrated noise and Zim found his mouth covered by the human’s hand. This time it wasn’t so easy to silence him with just a touch and Dib’s weight was used to seal away any air giving him nothing to scream with. After a few seconds of silence Dib spoke, “Listen, calm down and call off your robot.” The hand drew back with Zim’s forced silence, he did not scream again though he gasped in air, “I’m going to stitch you up but I can’t do that with him here.”

Zim wasn’t about to fall for that and call off his only means of escape, he wasn’t stupid. He knew the second he called Gir off the human would grab the device before he could put it away, it would be destroyed along with his escape plans. Dib’s stare didn’t leave for a long moment and when it finally did the rest of the human went with it. Once again Zim was met with Dib’s back, “Fine, I better finish these notes before you die.”

The small alien growled and squirmed as he cursed the human’s name. When Dib turned back it was with a clipboard and a laugh, “Don’t blame me Zim, your robot’s gonna be your killer.” At Zim’s skeptical look Dib continued with arms spread to gesture about the room, “This environment is sterilized, what do you think is going to happen when your greasy, sticky robot breaks down my door? If the debris he creates doesn’t kill you he will touch you.”

Dib’s fingers settled on Zim’s arm as if to mimic Gir’s touch. Slowly they walked up his arm as Dib spoke, “Maybe he’d help pull you together with his filthy hands spreading all sorts of dirt right-” Dib’s finger pressed a little harder, “to your-” the hand lifted to hover in the air where Zim could see its next move, “Squeedly Spooch.” Zim screeched as Dib’s hand descended, stopping just short of touching his exposed organs with a bare, germy hand.

“NO! NONONO!” He struggled again, useless flailing of his body that did nothing but bruise his wrists and unsettle his exposed organs. Dib’s hand drew back without touching and a note was scribbled into the clipboard. The air seemed to burn him with each panicked breath, he could feel his Squeedly Spooch inflating as he gasped in air which just made it that much harder to calm down; but at least he was able to settle on his own this time.

“It’s really interesting to see how it moves when you panic.” Dib said, apparently disinterested in whether or not Gir was about to arrive. His superior Irken organ was open and on display, already surrounded by whatever germs the human doubtlessly still had clinging to his grubby skin. He could just imagine how much worse it would be when Gir arrived. He had no choice and Dib knew it, if he were to live he’d have to tell Gir not to come.

Slowly he drew the device out again. He took a shaky breath and spoke the words that would both save him and damn him, “Gir! F-False alarm. Go home.” The little robot chirped a happy response and Zim drew the device back. As predicted Dib grabbed it before he could put it away. Zim watched with a frustrated glare as Dib grabbed the scalpel to use to pry open the device so he could tug out the wires. Once it was an unusable mess Zim was allowed to put it away again. He was well and truly helpless now, and he’d essentially done it to himself.

“There we go, no more interruptions.” Dib set aside the scalpel and a handful of wires, Zim felt as if that wouldn’t be the last part of him Dib pulled out, “I’ve got one more experiment and then I’ll stitch you up and be finished with you.” Yet another fresh pair of clean white gloves were pulled onto long, thin hands.

Zim’s antenna shot forward in alarm and he stumbled over his words, “You sa-said you w-were done!” He protested as he once again pulled at his wrists. Though he had suspected that Dib wasn’t finished he just couldn’t take anymore of this awful torture. The air felt so dry and cold and Zim worried his insides would shrivel up and freeze if Dib didn’t close him up soon.

“Did I?” The human asked while circling around to Zim’s feet, “I said I would stitch you up, and I still intend to do so. You’ll just have to wait until my curiosity is fully satisfied.” Zim groaned in response and dropped his head back against the table looking away from Dib. He felt so helpless, the Dib was full of curiosity and there was nothing he could do but hope that his enemy would have mercy over curiosity. Hopefully it would end quickly and Dib would stitch him up as promised, and let him free.

At least Dib didn’t have anything sharp at the moment; but with his insides exposed he was still in a dangerous situation no matter what Dib did or didn’t have in his hands. Zim flinched when he felt the human touch his calves even though there was no harmful intent behind the gesture. Dib hummed a note as the touch moved up to Zim’s knees and the latex caught against his skin, “You’ve got a surprising amount of muscle for someone so small.” Zim squirmed a little and looked back at Dib again as the gloves moved higher, “You look like you’d be all skin and bone but you’re anything but.”

Dib continued higher still and Zim squeezed his legs closed as he stared back at the human. His eyes were wide at the feel of fingers on his inner thighs even though he was pressed closed from where his knees knocked together. Dib looked up to meet his gaze, “I’ve wondered for a while about this.” The human said while the hand slid higher to touch right between Zim’s legs where they met up with his torso. Zim jumped and strained against his bonds again, but there was still no give to the metal that held him down.

“You’ve identified as male here on Earth, but what does it even mean to be a male alien?” Zim grit his teeth as Dib felt around between his legs, he was barely even listening to the human’s query, “I don’t have a female for comparison which is such a shame, it really leaves me with an incomplete picture on your species.” Dib’s fingers pressed down against something that gave Zim a shiver of revulsion. He growled at the Dib and tried to tug hard at his legs this time, but his ankles were held firmly in place.

Dib chuckled and passed the fingers over that spot again. Zim’s growl grew louder as the shivering intensified, but the human did not stop, “You might want to calm down,” Dib suggested as he thrashed again to avoid the touching, “if you stress out too much over this it could be bad for your health.”

Zim growled again which only prompted Dib to chuckle at him yet again. He was beginning to despise that noise most of all, “I’m not going to stop no matter how much you growl, so you’d better  just relax and accept it.” One of Dib’s fingers moved a little lower on the next pass and slipped inside.

Zim didn’t even  _know_   there was an inside. Panic rose in him and he thrashed his head as he struggled, “Y'g-gotta stop!” Zim insisted as he tried to crush Dib’s hand between his legs. It didn’t work as well as he’d hoped and Dib pushed a little deeper.

“If I did stop my curiosity would not be sated. I’d just have to keep you here until I could think of some other way to study this part of you.” Dib didn’t push further in this time, but the finger started to move in other directions. It felt like Dib was trying to twist his insides up to pull them out and he wondered with horror if that was the plan.

“I could probably cut this part open too.” Dib crooked a finger then and a blunt nail scraped against his insides like a promise. Zim shook at the feel of the threat and looked away from the human sharply. It felt so weirdly intense where Dib touched him and he had absolutely no idea why. It shouldn’t feel any different than where Dib had already touched him, perhaps it should be painful but this was not the case.

Dib’s finger pushed deeper again drawing out a shudder before it pulled out, it dragged upwards almost forcing Zim to move with it. Dib held a sticky glove toward the light and Zim followed the movement warily, the white of one finger was tinged translucent pink. Dib turned the hand around before looking past it at Zim, “For an alien who’s so green on the outside you’re really pink on the inside.”

This time Dib came at him with both hands, one to try and push his legs open while the other moved to press inside again. Zim squirmed and fought to keep his legs closed, he knew he needed to defend that spot but Dib was persistent. He was too weak to put up a true fight, his legs were parted and Dib’s finger pushed back in again. It quickly sunk deeper than it had the first time and Zim felt that something sensitive inside him was being rubbed.

The only thing he could think of that was inside was his squeedly spooch and he desperately wanted to avoid letting Dib continue to examine his insides. This way didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as the other method, but it was still far more than he was capable of putting up with, “Stop! You’re touching my organs!” Zim protested the intrusion in a manner that was somehow fully articulated. Were the drugs wearing off, or was he just so frightened that Dib would twist his organs up and pull them out like spaghetti?

Dib ignored him and blatantly concentrated on rubbing against that particular spot, the horrible feeling brought on by the unwelcome intrusion intensified the longer it continued. It built until he really did feel something other than Dib’s fingers move inside. His squeedly spooch!? Horror mixed with the strange, ever increasing feeling and he fought once more to pull away. It did little to help, he felt as if he were actually just giving Dib a better angle to reach inside with and the human took full advantage.

He didn’t bother to restrain his voice and cried out in alarm when he felt it move again, it was a strong twist inside that mimicked Dib’s own movements. He tried to kick but couldn’t move as Dib continued to coax his body into obeying that small but deadly gesture, and obey it did. Dib’s finger began to retreat but his twisting insides followed obediently after and he knew if he didn’t find a way to stop it he was going to die.

Frantically he found his tongue and made it work around the words he needed, “St-Stop!” He pleaded with the human as it was all he could think to do anymore. He couldn’t fight his way free and he couldn’t seem to control his own body, all he could hope for now was the human’s mercy, “It’s c-coming out! You’ll kill Zim!”

Dib’s finger rubbed a circle inside him and Zim gasped in horror as he felt it surge forward, nearly surpassing Dib’s intrusion, “Please!” He cried again with his head crooked as far away as he could get it. He couldn’t watch the human spill his insides like this and he couldn’t stop shaking from whatever foreign feeling he was being consumed by.

Dib didn’t stop touching him but there finally seemed to be some sense of pity; another finger joined the first and they pressed flat to block his organs from escaping. His squeedly spooch was pressed right up against Dib’s fingers and though he felt relieved it had been stopped he also felt uncomfortably trapped in his own body.

His breathing was heavy as he chanced a look at the human settled between his legs. Dib’s glasses had been pushed up on top of dark hair but even without the primitive sight enhancers it didn’t stop the human’s gaze from being incredibly intense. Zim wasn’t even sure just what Dib’s expression meant but he decided he didn’t like it.

Dib’s gaze trailed down between his legs again and both fingers pressed a little harder against the organs that were straining to come out. Dib spoke, and he could hear the glee in the human’s voice, “I dunno Zim, I don’t think I can stop it from coming out at this point.” As if to prove it Dib’s fingers rubbed a little and his insides pressed far too eagerly back.

“No!” He protested before finally willingly parting his legs for the human, “Make it go back in!” He demanded before realizing belatedly that the human had initially responded to his pleading; it would benefit him to continue with what worked though he hated having to rely on begging, “Please.”

Dib hummed and the fingers pressed firmly against his protesting organs where they then rubbed in small circles, “I like this side of you, Zim.” Dib told him as the other gloved hand moved from Zim’s thigh to tug the face mask down. For the first time Zim was able to see Dib’s smirking face and he hated the human all the more for it, “You should always be begging for me like this.”

Zim’s responding growl was cut off by a sudden rough push of Dib’s fingers. His breath hitched in his chest which trapped a different sound he didn’t want to make. When he did let his breath out it was soundless and Dib didn’t seem at all pleased.

“Oops.” Dib said suddenly, and before he could even question what had happened Dib’s fingers parted leaving nothing to block his twisting organs from spilling out. He could feel cool air against it just like everywhere else he was exposed, but down there he could feel Dib’s fingers parted on either side touching and encouraging it out further.

“Rotten human!” He growled in an attempt to mask his fear but he needn’t have bothered with Dib’s fingers constantly rubbing patterns against that sensitive place. He could barely keep up a frown when Dib kept encouraging that intense feeling. He felt like Dib had made a mess of him and he didn’t want to look but sick curiosity got the better of him.

He tilted his head down and whatever part of his squeedly spooch it was came into view. He’d never known he had such energetic insides, it was curling around in the air looking as confused as he felt. It wasn’t raw or painful like an unexpectedly extruding organ should be and he worried that Dib had injected him with something else. Perhaps he’d been given something that made his organs move, or maybe the human had done some sort of other weird surgery while he was unconscious.

Dib hummed a little which drew his attention up the short distance to the human’s face. Dib was watching him intently, the eyes behind the glass seemed alive with desperate excitement and curiosity. He’d always secretly admired the Dib’s insatiable need to learn about the unknown, it was entirely lacking in the rest of his species; but now he absolutely despised it.

He knew just by looking that Dib wasn’t done with him yet, so he was surprised when the human straightened up and peeled off each of the gloves. Of course it all made sense when Dib took up the clipboard and began to scribble human words with an occasional glance down at his body, the Dib would probably do more horrible unspeakable things when the writing was finished.

He was not wrong, Dib set the clipboard aside after a moment and took up a camera. Zim’s eyes grew wide with alarm and he squirmed uselessly again, “Haven’t you put Zim through enough!?” He protested even as the camera clicked.

Dib didn’t look away from the device and spoke, “Not quite,” The human’s pause was filled with another click, “I need to make an accurate document of this encounter. Who knows when I’ll get this kind of opportunity again?”

“AGAIN!?” He’s purely horrified that Dib would even consider doing this again. What further information could possibly be needed!? Dib’s hand settled on his thigh in what might have been meant as a comforting gesture, “You will NEVER get anywhere NEAR me again stink-head!”

Dib’s fingers dug into the surface of his skin though it was barely more than an uncomfortable pressure, “That’s quite the claim to make strapped to my examination table where I can be any distance I want from you. I could climb right on top of you and you could do nothing to stop me.” Dib moved around to Zim’s feet again and placed one knee up on the table between the aliens legs.

Zim stared at the human in horror as spindly fingers traced up the inside of his calf, “Stop! You will get germs on Zim!” The Invader protested with another jerk against his bonds though Dib’s other leg soon joined the first on the table. Dib’s hands crawled higher again and Zim was acutely aware that they were bare this time.

Pale human skin smoothed all the way up and stopped just short of touching his still protruding insides. More of that intense feeling started acting up again though Dib had yet to touch that strangely sensitive spot. Dib tapped the inside of his thigh and reached for the camera that had been set down before climbing on the table.

Another click. Another photo. Zim growled as he fidgeted beneath Dib’s overbearing presence, “Really Zim, a couple photos aren’t worth the concern you’re giving it when I have access to every part of your body.” The human chuckled then and just like that the hand on his thigh closed the distance, it circled around the twisting organ and squeezed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that was left looked a lot like a tiny uncooked donut, unappetizing but covered with goo; and unlike a donut Zim was sure it wasn’t going to be deep fried and covered with delicious frosting and sprinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this fanfic. In addition to previous warnings of gore and non-con you will find alien genitals and Zim’s general lack of knowledge about sex.
> 
> Dib is still a creeper.

The feeling was intense and Zim strained against his bonds for an entirely different reason. His body pushed up as far as the restraints would allow and the noise he tried to keep inside rumbled where it was trapped in his throat. His organ squirmed in Dib’s hand and the intensity he felt only grew with each involuntary twist. The grip didn’t even need to change to increase the desperation Zim was beginning to feel, but when Dib’s hand began to move up and down he felt completely drowned in it.

Then all at once Dib’s hand drew back and he was left panting as he slumped back against the table with his eyes squeezed closed. The feeling ebbed away but remained throbbing and hot just beneath his skin as a silent plea for more. Zim ignored it as a shadow blocked the light still bright beyond his lids, he opened them to look up at the source of the block. The human was hovered over his body was wearing that same ugly smirk on a dumb human face.

“You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?” Dib asked as the offending hand was once again held to show off in the light. It was hard to tell the color against peachy human skin with the light directly behind, but Zim assumed the substance coating the hand in a thin layer was that same translucent pink, “You’re too easily stimulated to be a regular at this.”

“Zim has never been conquered!” The little Invader hissed, a faint flush rising to his cheeks both at the assumption and the strange fluid he’d quite obviously made, “You will regret having tried, Dib-worm! Zim will rip off your huge ugly head!” Zim warned with a snarl and a threatening snap of his teeth. For a moment Dib simply stared at him as if considering the threat, there was no sign of anger in the human to be returned and Zim hated Dib all the more for it. How dare that horrible, disgusting creature refuse to recoil from his mighty superior gaze?

Then all at once his wish was granted and Dibs eyes were averted, though his victory was short lived and stomped upon by heavy human boots of combat. Dib reached for the unseen table and Zim wilted rather quickly when he remembered the horrible tools Dib had set aside to harm him with. His antenna curved back to plaster against his skull and his curled lips pressed into a thin line. His glare remained stubbornly in place however, he would not let the Dib intimidate him any longer.

When Dib turned back it was with a cloth which was then used to begin to clean the pink away. Zim relaxed ever so slightly when he was certain he wasn’t about to be harmed and he wondered-not for the first time-if that was finally the end to the human’s curiosity. “The drugs I gave you earlier have worn off quite a bit if you can be so articulate.” Dib observed as slim human fingers reached to the table top to drop the cloth and retrieve another item, “You’re capable of processing it far more quickly than any human your size, that’s remarkable.”

Held in the Dib’s fingers was a small dark box, but its face obscured by the human’s grip and he couldn’t read the printing. The box was opened and a small packet was drawn from inside, it was then tossed aside leaving Dib to finger the small square, “I believe I should have enough time to finish my experiment and stitch you up again before the pain killer wears off too.”

“No more experiments! You’re going to kill me!” Zim protested as Dib tore open an edge. He still didn’t know what Dib had planned, but he wanted to distract the human’s attention away from whatever it may be, “Zim’s squeedly spooch is shriveled, dry, and dying! You made my organs fall out!” Dib fiddled with the open packet for a moment as the long fingers of one hand flicked the torn end, the little alien growled with frustrated fear, “You need to stop or Zim will die!”

Dib reached with his free hand to the wiggling thing between Zim’s legs, “You mean this?” Zim’s reaction was not with words, his body jerked away from the touch though he was still unable to escape it no matter how he fought, “You know I really never saw you as the innocent type, but you really don’t have a clue.” Dib’s hand began to move up and down again effectively ending Zim’s struggles as sensation grew to dominate him.

“This is basic human education Zim, you really should have paid more attention in Skool.” Zim couldn’t reply, if he did he would let loose the embarrassing noise he had trapped in his throat and he refused to let Dib debase him in this way, “I will tell you one useful thing so you aren’t completely in the dark, you’re going to need this.” The little ripped square still in Dib’s other hand came into view again and abruptly the molestation ended. The human used both hands to fish whatever was inside out and the ruined square was also tossed aside carelessly.

The thing that was left looked a lot like a tiny uncooked donut, unappetizing but covered with goo; and unlike a donut Zim was sure it wasn’t going to be deep fried and covered with delicious frosting and sprinkles. He scowled up at Dib and wondered why the human would think he would want anything to do with that rubbery thing. It was disgusting, this whole awful situation was, “Zim needs no tiny human donut!”

With a laugh, likely at his expense, the human’s left hand curled around his organ again but otherwise didn’t move, “You’re about to make a big mess and this will help contain it.” The tone of voice suggested that the human was trying to be helpful with further explanation, but Zim did not appreciate or trust it.

“Zim makes no mess!” His growl was quickly caught up in his throat as Dib’s hand started to move against his protruding organ again. He shook his head in protest as Dib brought the little rubbery circle closer, he didn’t want that thing to touch him! “Stop!” Zim cried a second too late when he felt something other than Dib’s hand touching around him, “What’re you doing!?” He choked out followed quickly by a gasp to end it when he felt Dib’s fingers rolling out the circle on either side.

“Don’t move so much Zim, you’ll break it!” Dib instructed, but even if he’d wanted to Zim had very little control over the thing between his legs, “Zim.” Dib’s voice came at him with more stern authority this time followed by a pinch at the squirming thing. Zim flinched from the rough treatment and his organ jerked to escape the cruel treatment.

“I guess you can’t control your weird alien dick, huh?” Dib asked after a small fight to still Zim’s organ, the touch became much more gentle before he spoke again, “Maybe you can learn with further experience.”

Slowly Dib’s fingers worked against the twisting to completely cover the organ with the weird stretched donut. Horrible human fingers did not stop touching the sides of it which sent shivers of feeling all through his body right up until Dib’s fingers finally drew back. Zim was panting though it wasn’t entirely from the effort of keeping quiet and still; the intensity of the Dib’s touching was continuously overwhelming him.

“Now that that’s taken care of…” Dib trailed off and human fingers started to touch lower than before. Zim bit his lip with the sudden horrific thought that Dib’s search might be for another place to entice his organs out of. The fingers continued to touch and press every bit of skin until they yet again found another place that yielded to the prodding. Zim was certain that place had never existed before.

“No! NO NO NO! Noooooo!” Zim protested as Dib started the same process, a finger pressed in and stroked his insides with a single long finger, “M-My organs!” Dib chuckled over his misery as the finger inside pressed firmly against sensitive places that intensified the feelings that pulsed in his veins. It was sure to draw out another organ and he tried desperately to tell his squeedly spooch to stay where it was. It seemed that not only did sensation throb in this new place, but the twisted up and exposed organ as well. Somehow they were connected and it made the feelings seem even more intense.

He could hardly keep his mouth shut now as he panted and squirmed beneath the human, so he muttered curses and insults to try and cover up the weird noises he was making. His attempts were mostly broken by the moans he was trying so hard to hide and his cover failed. Was this why the human wasn’t satisfied yet? Somehow Zim enjoyed having his guts spilled when it should be agonizing, and the human found his reaction worth further investigation.

Whatever thoughts he had on the human’s motivation came to an end as the finger inside drew back only to be joined by a second. Zim cried out with an alarmed protest and he kicked against restraints that would not relent. He didn’t understand why this was happening, by this point it was obvious another organ wasn’t going to come! Why did the human still persist?

The fingers continued the same rubbing and Zim tried to fight his noises this time by biting his lip. He also tossed his head for good measure, but he couldn’t hold anything back in the end. As Dib’s fingers curled inside Zim gasped out a moan that turned into a sharp cry when human fingers suddenly spread apart. His head thumped against the metal beneath as his back arched further up and off the table.

Dib said something he didn’t have the awareness to understand before the stretching eased and the fingers withdrew. He missed the feeling but denied it strictly. His panting continued as he watched the Dib open the long lab coat which was promptly shrugged off of broad shoulders to drop to the ground. Next the human’s shirt followed up and over to join the coat on the floor.

He didn’t know why but Dib seemed so much bigger looming over him without coverings, he absolutely hated how tall the human had become over the years, “Much better.” Dib rolled his shoulders with a contented sigh, then the fingers were back between Zim’s legs again. Dib didn’t hesitate to sink both back inside causing the little alien to once again bow up off the table as the fingers stretched and rubbed his insides.

“Why’re you-!?” His words ended in a gasp as Dib pushed in deeper to the point that he could feel the human’s knuckles up against his skin with nowhere else to go. He trembled from the overwhelming feelings as he tried to find his voice again, “Th-There’s no more o-organs to come out!”

Once again Dib let out a laugh at his expense, “Is that really what you think I’m doing? If you had more than one I’d love to see it, but I don’t think you do.” The human’s face still showed amusement as the fingers stretched once more before a third one began to wiggle in. Zim shook with a muted cry that was once again lodged in his throat, he couldn’t stop as he tried to jerk away. Dib carried on despite his squirms, fingers rubbing all over inside drawing out more pitiful noises from the small, captive Invader. Then finally all three spread him wide apart at once and Zim made a noise he’d never made before, keening loudly as he bowed to the human’s whims.

Dib chuckled once more his fingers relaxing before stretching again bringing Zim to make a muffled version of the same noise. Human fingers moved in and out to rub the inner walls, it made Zim a desperate mess over the strange feelings that overwhelmed his entire body now. Then suddenly the fingers were gone and Zim whined before he could stop himself. The human somehow made him want that horrible intrusion, because when it was gone he ached for it to return.

He sent the human a weak glare that was quickly wiped away as fingers trailed over the neglected twist of his exposed organ, the rubbery covering did nothing to mute the sensation. It thrashed in a way that demanded more attention but the fingers did not stay, they moved to the remaining covering over human legs. The button was opened and the zipper was drawn down, he heard the noise of boots hitting the ground before the pants were removed from human legs. Dib was almost completely revealed.

Why was the human uncovering? He felt all the more stressed and confused over Dib doing such a strange thing. He felt alarmed for reasons he couldn’t explain and he knew he needed to get away soon or something even more horrible would happen, “E-Enough! You… you win! Stop experimenting on Zim! Pl-Please..!”

Dib seemed to hesitate and the sticky hand hovered between them. Zim tried to hold the human’s intense gaze but he couldn’t bring himself to keep it. He felt so small and weak under Dib and looking at and begging his enemy just made him feel worse about himself. His confidence had been stripped away completely leaving Dib with everything the human should never have over him, the power and control of every little aspect of his self.

Dib, of course, intended to use this dominance to the fullest; the fingers returned between Zim’s legs to rub around the stretched little hole, “Your begging is really not helping your cause, Space boy.” The human explained while long fingers continued to tease just outside, “My experiment must be completed.” Zim hated how he had to fight to keep his hips from jerking up towards the sensation Dib’s touch brought. He wanted Dib to put them back inside despite how loudly his mind screamed in protest.

The human rubbed a little more before he slid off the end of the table again. Without Dib to obstruct them his knees pressed together though that only seemed to aggravate the wiggling organ and his hot insides. He’d have to ignore it for now, Dib wasn’t going to put his organ back and he was in no position to do it himself. He wouldn’t let the feelings Dib drew out destroy his integrity.

Dib’s hands pressed back on his thighs though there was no move made to force them apart again, instead the human leaned over his legs to examine the squirmy organ from close up. He watched as Dib reached out with a sticky hand to trail fingers over the exposed and squirming thing once again. He felt that much more embarrassed to have Dib watching so close, it was as if he’d been able to somehow escape some of Dib’s scrutiny when they were further apart. Dib leaned in closer and Zim held his breath. The fingers gripped gently to hold it steady and lips brushed over that sensitive place.

Zim jumped with a shout that turned into another keening noise as Dib’s lips parted to suck around the end of the organ. He was quickly reduced to panting and moaning as Dib’s lips moved up and down. The human’s mouth slowly moved further and further down until pink lips met the fingers still wrapped around the base of his organ. Zim felt absolutely surrounded and more than a little helpless as he fought against being completely consumed by the sensation that assaulted him.

The flat of Dib’s weird human tongue would not stop rubbing back and forth even as the mouth began to retreat. Zim’s toes were curled almost permanently as his hips lifted towards the retreating suction, then all at once Dib’s mouth moved back down and Zim was surrounded again. He couldn’t control it as his hips began to jerk. He pushed up against the human’s face and drew back to do it again and again without any form of protest from Dib.

Suddenly Dib pulled back completely and Zim whined when he realized that the overwhelming sensation had left him completely. His hips jolted a few more times uselessly into Dib’s loose grip before he slumped back to the table. He moved his mouth soundlessly to try and figure out what to say to get more or less or  _something_  from Dib, but before he could Dib had obliged his silent request. Fingers squeezed around his protruding squeedly spooch, but it wasn’t enough sensation now. He needed more pressure and he almost didn’t care that Dib was undoing him so easily.

As it turned out Dib was far from done with him. Human fingers continued to move while Dib’s free hand pushed against the inside of his thigh. Zim looked down his body at Dib with his eyes blown wide; all he could really see of his enemy was the length of hair that hovered atop a big, greasy head and he relented to the incessant push. His legs parted again and he could feel Dib’s breath against the other place between his legs. He shuddered as he tried to close them again, but Dib’s head stopped his attempt; soon enough the human’s mouth touched against that place.

It was disgusting. That’s what he tried to tell himself, at least; but as Dib’s mouth moved it brought about that same intensity that had him buzzing all over with feeling. His antenna quivered with how much he felt but that still that wasn’t enough for Dib; a moment later Zim felt something wiggle against his skin and he jerked as it pushed just enough to make Dib’s intent clear.

“Naahhh!” Zim cried by way of protest, he was no longer able to make coherent words no matter how he tried to form them. He wanted to convey his disgust-who knew where the Dib’s mouth had been?-yet the feeling didn’t subside with that horrifying thought. He was unable to make his mouth work properly and all he could offer up were more useless noises. Dib’s tongue slid in and sensation only grew until he was once again pressed up towards Dib’s touch.

His legs parted to welcome the intrusion and Dib accepted the invitation. The human tongue slowly reached at least as deep as the fingers and the way it moved was entirely different. It rubbed up first in just such a way that it had his organ wiggling with excitement in Dib’s hand, he loosed another breathy moan and squirmed until Dib’s tongue pressed down. It lasted for less time but it was no less intense. He felt stretched open and he quivered almost in time with the strain and twitch of Dib’s tongue; then it was done and he was pressed right up as far as the restraints would allow.

He sunk back to the table again as Dib pushed up once more. Around the Dib’s tongue his insides squeezed and twitched as if he wanted to keep the intrusion there, and he could feel his blood rushing hot and excited through his veins in that unknown place. He made another choked noise that might have been a word and then Dib’s tongue swirled once and then again and again. The human was twisting up his insides again and he didn’t even care. He just wanted more! More, more, MORE!

Dib’s hands left abruptly but with the pressure inside he hardly paid it any mind at all. The way Dib rubbed inside continued again and he couldn’t help but rock back into it. He gasped for the breath he was desperately short on while he stared up at the too-white ceiling. Then all at once his eyes squeezed shut as Dib twisted him up again with a pause only to stretch him down and open. It happened on a loop that Zim never tired of.

Dib went still for only a moment and Zim became aware of two faint clicks, one after the other. He had the barest second to wonder about it and then the thought was gone. Dib’s tongue plunged deep inside which drew out a gasp and it grew into another awkward moan as Dib continued to wiggle and push; he was coming undone and he didn’t even know what that meant. Everything built up rapidly and before he knew what was happening his legs were over Dib’s shoulders. His heels dug into Dib’s back immediately and he came with a sharp, wordless cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim swallowed down the angry lump in his throat that wanted to yell and scream and fight until he got his way. Normally he had no problem getting what he wanted, but Dib had proven the same. Zim was at too much of a disadvantage and he really had no choice if he wanted to live. With another swallow to keep his anger-and unacknowledged shame-at bay Zim gave in, “Zim doesn’t want to die… please.”

For a moment all Zim knew was weakening waves of pleasure and ragged breathing. Dib’s tongue continued to rub until the shudders faded and then it pulled out taking with it some of the intensity that had shrouded his mind. He choked out a shocked noise at what he had done and his face flared almost as pink as his still exposed insides. Dib smirked up at him from between willingly spread legs as fingers crept toward his organ. He jerked a little to avoid Dib’s movement but Dib caught him regardless. Dib began to pick at the thing still around his organ, it was full of disgusting fluid and Zim was horrified to realize that Dib had been right about containing the mess. How had that stink creature come to such an accurate conclusion to an experiment!?

Dib maneuvered things around so the weird water balloon-looking thing could be pulled off. It was tied up and Dib rose to set it on the table. It was at this point, with his head turned towards Dib, that he saw a confusing sight. Between Dib’s legs, poking out from a hole in the final covering, was a red-tipped sausage thing. He’d never seen anything like that before; but then, he’d never even seen Dib without his trench coat before, let alone as bare as he currently was.

Dib shifted and Zim’s attention snapped to the human’s face, “Curious?” Dib asked as finger tips settled on Zim’s skin. The human extremities traced along his lower stomach and teased as close as Dib dared to the edges of sliced skin, “They’re similar aren’t they?” Dib asked while the offending hand trailed lower again. Zim was suddenly aware that his squeedly spooch-or was it?-had retreated back inside, but he didn’t have time to appreciate it. For all that had been done to him, Dib didn’t seem finished.

“I wasn’t sure if I’d even get anything to come out when I started to examine you,” Dib continued as the touch skirted around the meeting between Zim’s legs to settle on his thigh, “but I’ve made a fine discovery indeed. I can’t wait to examine all the data I’ve collected today in further detail, but I’ve got to finish up here first.”

Dib trailed slim fingers down a little further to stop at Zim’s knee, “I suggest you hold still while I conclude my experimentation, if you kick me I won’t bother to stitch you up again.” Dib moved around to the end of the table again and brought his knee up to climb on the table again. Fear surged through the little Invader and he kicked out before he could even think to restrain himself.

The human stumbled back off the table but didn’t fall to the floor, Zim hadn’t kicked at full power with his squeedly spooch still exposed. For the first time Dib actually scowled at him as attempts were made to sooth the pain Zim caused, “Fine.” Dib grabbed the camera from off the table and then turned to leave, “If you’re still alive in the morning I have more tests and experiments.”

Zim craned his head up off the table, “Wha–You’re leaving!?” He squirmed a little to try and get a better look at Dib who had, at least, stopped at his protest, “You said you’d close up the cuts you made!”

“I also just said I’d leave you if you kicked me.” Dib pointed out, with irritation fairly plain to see in the lines that crinkled beneath human glasses, “You weren’t even listening were you?” Dib turned back and leaned over Zim’s chest with the camera, another click had Zim’s insides on film if they weren’t already, “I’ll tell you what Zim, I’m feeling generous. If you beg me to finish my experiment then we can continue as if that never happened.”

“Invaders do not beg!” Zim snapped with his teeth bared as Dib took another photo. The fingers of Dib’s free hand moved to pat Zim’s cheek as if to calm him though they did not linger long.

“Then I guess you aren’t an Invader,” Dib told him as the fingers that could never keep to themselves moved up along smooth, bare skin, “you’ve already begged for me.” The fingers brushed against Zim’s antenna and Zim jerked to avoid further touch. Dib set the camera down and used both hands to trap him on either side. Zim leaned back as far as he could while Dib’s fingers traced slowly up his antenna.

“Lies.” Zim hissed as he lay stiffly on the table and tried to ignore how Dib’s fingers filled him with sensation. It was not unlike the feel of what Dib had done to him much lower and he began to curse, “Filthy pig! Stop touching Zim!”

Dib drew back with a small sigh, “Despite how annoying you are I’m going to miss you.” Dib confessed as the camera and the balloon thing were gathered up from the table, “Goodbye, Space boy.” Zim took in everything Dib said and began to actually feel nervous that Dib was going to leave him to die. He swallowed hard as Dib turned away towards the door in a way that seemed completely final.

“Wait!” Zim tried to hide the desperation in his own voice but Dib continued to the door. “I said wait!” Zim tried again as he squirmed on the table, “Finish your horrible experiments and then free Zim!”

Dib turned back again, though there was no move made to return to the table, “I told you to beg, not make a demand.” Dib didn’t budge from the spot this time, human eyes were watching him without moving closer. A point was being made that Zim had an opportunity, one last chance to say what Dib wanted to hear or he would be left behind to die.

Zim swallowed down the angry lump in his throat that wanted to yell and scream and fight until he got his way. Normally he had no problem getting what he wanted, but Dib had proven the same. Zim was at too much of a disadvantage and he really had no choice if he wanted to live. With another swallow to keep his anger-and unacknowledged shame-at bay Zim gave in, “Zim doesn’t want to die… please.”

Dib didn’t respond fast enough, though it was perhaps his own fear that stretched the seconds impossibly long. With his tantrum still suppressed Zim easily continued, “Please finish experimenting on Zim!” Another eternal second, “Do not let Zim die! Please!” Another second of silent torture, “Please, please, please! Dib-human, please!”

Dib shifted a little in place as if to turn around and Zim continued, “I won’t kick you again! I won’t fight at all! I’ll stop trying to conquer Earth! I’ll–” Dib moved impossibly quickly across the room towards him and the stuff in human hands was dumped on the table to be ignored.

Dib approached the foot of the table again and long human fingers reached to rub the inside of his thigh, “Spread your legs.” Though he still hated this horrible position he was in Zim didn’t dare disobey with Dib’s threat so fresh. He turned his head away and shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see his body willingly spread open in so many ways at once for his enemy.

Dib hopped up on the table and he felt the light press of Dib’s knees up against the skin of his thighs. He remained turned away as Dib’s fingers shifted over his legs, “Say it again.” Dib’s hands moved under his legs to lift them so they could be placed over Dib’s. Zim didn’t fight it, he remained stubbornly turned away, “Beg me for your life.”

Zim let out a slow breath as Dib’s fingers moved towards that sensitive place once more. He didn’t want to be touched like that again, but he had no choice or say at all in what Dib did to him. It was either he endured this humiliation or he would not be alive come tomorrow, “Please don’t leave Zim to die.”

Dib muttered some nonsense and Zim finally peered down at the human who was curled over his lower body. Dib’s right arm pressed across his pelvis while the left moved out of sight between the both of them. Zim’s nerves screamed that he should close his legs but he feared that if he did Dib would leave.

Surprisingly whatever Dib touched was not connected to Zim’s body; the Dib’s arm moved and he could feel the legs beneath his own grow tense, but beyond that he felt nothing. Curiosity won him over and Zim craned his head up off the table to see Dib rubbing the sausage thing with enthusiasm.

Zim watched for a moment as Dib’s actions turned around in his mind. The human’s hand moved and touched in the same sort of way that it had done to Zim, and a similar overwhelming conclusion was probably desired for Dib this time. With that realization he squirmed uncomfortably on the table and had to fight the desire to kick Dib once more, “What are you doing!? You don’t need Zim for that! Experiment on yourself after you release me!”

Dib groaned low but Zim was met with human eyes that glared at him, they seemed to lack focus and Dib’s arm never stopped moving, “Will you shut up?” The voice that spoke was breathless, it almost didn’t sound like it belonged to Dib at all, “You’re ruining it. I’m not stopping and you’re going to keep quiet… o-or moan for me again. Oh fuck.”

Dib’s eyes shut and any attention Zim had directed his way was lost. He saw the top of Dib’s head as it bowed to focus attention between his legs. Zim squirmed again, he hated how Dib’s attention was so focused on a useless experiment when his future health was uncertain, “Stop it. You’re wasting time! Zim is already dying!”

Another groan escaped the human as unfocused brown eyes turned his way again, “For fuck sake.” Came a voice that sounded even farther from Dib than he’d ever thought possible, “Shut up or I’ll gag your big fat mouth. Or maybe I’ll wrap my hands around your throat and–” Dib choked on the words and Zim grew alarmed.

He had a very brief moment of confusion-in which he wondered if Dib was dying-before horror swept it away. Something hot and wet hit the skin between his legs; the place Dib touched, his thigh, even as high as where Dib’s arm held him down he could feel it. As it began to slide down his skin Zim hissed his displeasure, “What did you do!? My perfect superior skin has your disgusting mess on it!”

Dib’s breathing was still off, but the voice was no longer so foreign. When Dib looked up at him though, the eyes were still dark and threatening and full of something he couldn’t describe, “Shut up, I’m done experimenting so you can stop complaining. I’m going to clean up and stitch you back together.” Dib looked away and slid off the table before the sausage was put away.

Then Dib did just as promised, the mess was cleaned away though Zim didn’t feel nearly clean enough. The cloth was dry to avoid burning his skin but it left behind residual stickiness that made him itch. He needed his cleansing chalk to try and erase the horrible feeling left behind from what had happened, but he would have to wait until he could get home.

To fulfill the other half of the promise, Dib grabbed the earlier abandoned syringe that would knock him out. Zim squirmed on the table as Dib inspected the needle for bubbles. His wide-eyed gaze was focused on the sharp pointy end and even though Dib had injected things into him earlier, it still terrified him. For all he knew that needle held the end of his life and after going through Dib’s experiments he couldn’t die with one wrong move.

He didn’t want to die, especially not after surviving this horrible thing. He had to live so he could execute Dib’s downfall and make his entire existence full of rightfully deserved misery. “I don’t want that stuff.” Zim reminded Dib as the human ran fingers down his arm. Even though he would be in agony he would rather be awake so he could monitor Dib’s actions.

The fingers paused to tap against his skin with a light, almost bounce. Dib seemed pleased with how far the torture had progressed and how it had turned out in the end. Zim hated how satisfied Dib was and he couldn’t wait to pay Dib back for this situation.

“I know” Dib said as the needle slid into Zim’s arm in one quick movement, “but if you’re awake you’re going to flinch every time I pierce your skin.” the liquid was steadily eased into his veins despite Zim’s alarmed little yelp, “Besides, I’m done torturing you, it doesn’t appeal to me right now.”

Now that it was empty Dib pulled the syringe free and set it aside, “Just relax Zim, it’s almost over.” Though he didn’t have a choice, already he felt the effects of the drug as it swept through him. His shoulders slackened as his head sunk back to the table. He glared at Dib’s back before it became hard to keep his expression on his face. Then all he could do was watch as the human pulled clothes on again.

“Gonna ‘stroy you.” He threatened, though it sounded weak and lacked intimidation. Dib didn’t even acknowledge that he’d said anything and it wasn’t long after that that his eyes drooped closed. He could hear Dib moving but soon he lost focus on that too and unconsciousness claimed him.

When he awoke next he wasn’t quite so surrounded by white; it was darker and warmer and far more comfortable, but it was still foreign enough that he was immediately on edge. He tried to sit up but pain stabbed through his chest and he slumped back against the bed before he could make it worse.

This time as he became aware of his surroundings he found that his arms were finally free. Immediately he reached to inspected the damage to his still naked body. As promised, Dib had finally closed him up with careful stitches that were almost uniform in size and spacing. Some were crooked, especially over the place where the incisions met one another, but at least he was closed up; it felt ugly and probably was. His perfection had been completely ruined, but at least he felt like he wouldn’t die.

Anger surged through him as his awareness continued to return and he remembered every little detail of Dib’s abuse: the pain, the humiliation, the pictures, the touching, the overwhelming feeling as Dib filled him with fingers, and the utter devastation of yielding completely to his greatest enemy. If not for Dib’s apparent desire to experiment on him in the future he would be dead or exposed to the Earth authorities for having lost so completely. He was angry at himself, but he turned the majority of it towards Dib to deny his self loathing as long as possible.

He struggled to lift his head without aggravating his wounds but it was hard when his stomach muscles clenched with the effort. Eventually he stopped trying to lift it and he settled for a turn of his head. With his chin pointed to his chest he was finally able to get a look around the majority of the dark room. He was in Dib’s room in the bed beneath the window. It was dark outside but the room was lit up with the unnatural glow of Dib’s computer from the other side of the room. The human sat at it which obscured most of the light, but Zim didn’t need it to take in his surroundings.

Nothing was really out of the ordinary in Dib’s room, it was the same as it always had been with posters of fictional aliens and UFOs interspersed with the occasional blurry photo of Zim himself. Nothing spoke of the information that Dib had obtained, the evidence that would once and for all expose Zim as the alien invader he really was. Still, he knew where it all was; in Dib’s computer, the notebook, and the camera. Even the balloon thing could prove harmful if whatever it was filled with could be identified as an alien substance. Even though Dib had let him live he was still in danger as long as Dib had those things.

Yet there was nothing he could do. He was free now, his legs and arms had no restraints but he couldn’t move from Dib’s bed. The human must know how absolutely helpless he was at the moment and the worry of losing the newly acquired information was simply not present. Zim wondered how long he had before Dib turned everything over to Earth authorities.

The light became brighter and Zim tilted his head back to see that Dib had turned to face him. He could not see Dib’s eyes with the light reflecting off the glasses, but he knew that Dib was observing him as closely as ever. For an exceedingly long moment Dib said nothing and Zim stared back, he anxiously wondered if Dib was going to try some horrible thing on him again.

“You’re awake.” Dib said at last to break the tense silence, Zim did not feel much better about Dib’s intentions, “How do you feel?” The seat was abandoned and Dib crossed the room towards him, Zim hissed and tried to sit again before once more succumbing to the pain. Even though he wanted so badly to be as far away from Dib as possible he couldn’t make a move to put distance between them.

“I feel,” Zim hissed as he tried-and failed- one final time to move away, “like gouging your eyes out and making you swallow them whole.” Zim snarled and released his grip on the covers beneath him so he could lift his arms up. It hurt and his core muscles screamed in protest, but he was ready to strike if Dib tried to reach for him, the human did not.

The Dib smirked at him from a distance deemed safe with both arms hidden and clasped together behind the human’s back. If Zim didn’t know better he’d assume Dib did it to avoid reaching out to torment him, but Zim was well aware that Dib got a kick out of hurting him. Why would he suddenly hold back now?

“Hmm… You’ll be alright if you can keep that energy up.” Dib surmised as, from the depths of a large black trench coat pocket, came a packet of Fun Dip. Dib turned it around to show Zim what was being offered-an attempt to placate him-before it was held out to him, “Irkens consume mainly sugar, right?”

Zim stared at the snack for a moment as he considered the offer. It was probably meant as some sort of peace offering, but Zim didn’t trust it. He brought his arm down and sharp claws sunk into Dib’s wrist. The candy was dropped to the bed and Dib cursed and cradled the injured hand close. Zim picked the candy up then and inspected it for tampering, “When I escape from here I will come up with the worst possible way to destroy you.” Zim promised as he carefully tore open the packet once he’d deemed it to be safe, “You will know suffering far more excruciating than what you put Zim through.” Zim threatened as his ruby gaze promised destruction in their heated depths, “Zim won’t be kind enough to give you painkillers.”

Dib took a deep breath and despite the bleeding the hands moved to lock together out of Zim’s sight again. Dib looked calm though Zim could see that behind the lenses the brown eyes spoke differently, “In that case,” Dib spoke in a threatening tone that made Zim’s squeedly spooch churn inside from all the recent memories, “you can do without pain killers from this point forward. I might as well give as good as you promise I’ll get.”

Zim tiled his head back as defiantly as he could manage and he stuck his tongue out at Dib. Then, to prove he wasn’t affected by Dib’s threat, he turned the ridged appendage to the little candy stick so he could wind around and taste it. He wasn’t afraid of Dib he insisted as his insides seemed to crawl from Dib’s presence. He pressed the candy past his lips to try and focus on something other than the human looming near him. For a moment he enjoyed the candy stick before he drew it back to dip into the candy powder.

Dib watched him far too intently still and his nerves crawled with each passing moment until he could no longer stay silent, “What!?” Zim snapped in an attempt to hide from his fear, “Away with you! Go look and enjoy all the data you have on Zim while you can, you won’t be seeing it OR ANYTHING ever again when I’m finished with you.”

With that the candy disappeared into his mouth again and he matched Dib’s staring with a deadly glare. The human’s hands had found their way from behind and they twitched and lifted slightly as if about to reach out. Zim pulled the candy free of his mouth and tried to ignore how desperately he wanted to escape Dib’s scrutiny. He grit his teeth and promised death with his eyes until Dib’s hands retreated to lock together out of sight once more.

“Just shut up and rest.” Dib snapped and turned away towards the computer, all at once the horrible tension was gone and Zim was able to relax ever so slightly. It was silent after that aside from the click of the computer keys and slowly Zim let go of more and more of the tension. After his snack was finished Zim watched Dib’s back until he was able to fall asleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body had never reacted like this before Dib had done those things to him, but it already reacted too easily to Dib’s touch. He hated that his body gave the enemy exactly what was desired without so much as a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to thank my amazing friend Tami (therealdjpocky on tumblr) for encouraging me every step of the way in writing this and just being awesome in general. Without her Conquest wouldn’t be what it is today, it wouldn’t even have the title Conquest. So, thanks so much, and Happy Birthday even though it’s a little late!
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone else, and I hope you have a wonderful year in 2016.

When Zim awoke next he was immediately aware of an uncomfortable pressure across his shoulders. He groaned and tried to lift his arm to figure out the source but pain stilled his movements the second his muscles tensed. He immediately stopped trying to move until the pain eased back to a dull, irritating throb. Dib hadn’t been kidding about taking him off of the pain killers it seemed.

Instead of trying to move his body again he tilted his head to get a look around as he’d done earlier. The sight that met him swept through his entire being with dread: Dib.

He screamed and against the stabbing pain he thrashed and lashed out with his claws. He tried to shred the human that invaded his space until Dib jerked out of the short range that his arms could attack. Dib drew back with both arms up as if under arrest by human police. A drop of blood twisted its way down Dib’s arm and dripped from the elbow to the bed. Zim continued to scream though instead of fear he now hurled insults at his enemy, “Get away! You smell like dookie! Do not touch the perfect body of Zim!”

“Shut up.” Dib hissed noisily, though far from Zim’s volume, “You’ll wake my family.” Dib’s urgency was clear but, of course, he didn’t care what Dib’s family heard; he was angry and scared (no matter how he denied it) and he needed to get Dib away from him. If he could use the sister’s reaction to this situation to his advantage-or just to get Dib hurt-then he would scream gladly. Dib, however, wasn’t about to let Zim continue to scream. From somewhere out of his sight Dib grabbed something; Zim screamed louder as silver glinted maliciously in his mind’s eye.

With his mouth open as wide as it was it wasn’t hard at all for Dib to shove a wadded up t-shirt into his mouth. He was immediately hit with the stench of day-old human filth and he wretched as he reached to yank it out; but Dib did not intend to let him. Though he fought and scratched Dib was able to pin his arms down until he was completely helpless once more.

But even in his defeat Zim glared right back at the horrible human as if he were still somehow in control. Dib breathed heavily over him with more blood flowing down from the violent scratches that Zim had inflicted, Zim was quite proud of them. Unfortunately Dib wasn’t the only one worse for wear; in his pani–courageous fight for freedom he had opened up several stitches.

Pink oozed over the green of his skin but he didn’t regret fighting Dib; his only regret was losing, though even that wasn’t so bad. He heard Gaz scream a threat from somewhere beyond Dib’s door and felt a wave of glorious victory claim him. Unfortunately he was still very much at Dib’s mercy. If Dib felt generous enough he’d have to let the human stitch him up again or risk infection. It was humiliating that he had to depend on the Dib for so much right now, but he really had no choice; his very life was still on the table, if not literally.

Dib was on guard for the sister with his gaze focused on the door but soon enough attention was returned to Zim. He squirmed but he wasn’t able to keep his wrists from being wrapped up in one of Dib’s hands. He tried to kick as Dib’s free hand moved to settle over his throat, “You really don’t think, do you? Sure, Gaz knows what you are and she won’t do anything one way or the other, she doesn’t care even a little; but Dad might actually believe me if he sees you now.”

Zim wanted to ask Dib why there was a sudden interest in hiding his presence from Earth’s most profound scientist but he could barely make much noise about anything. Dib’s hand pawed over his throat a few times before it slid down to tease around the stitched edges of his skin, “You’ve opened your stitches.” Dib said while the fingers edged dangerously close to pink fluid.

Finally one finger found a secure stitch and a blunt nail began to pick at the edge. Zim tried to growl around the disgusting shirt in his mouth but it sounded much more like a groan of pain, “Should I even close you up again?” The human asked as the stitched skin was tormented, “You don’t seem to appreciate it.”

Dib scraped the stitch once more before the torment eased and Dib’s fingers traveled lower. Zim immediately forced his legs closed despite the pain any movement brought, but Dib’s fingers traveled over his left leg and straight to his knee. The human’s hand hooked into the soft part and began to drag his legs open.

Zim curled his free leg up but before he could kick Dib spoke sharply, “Do it and I’ll take you down to open your head right now.” And Zim froze as he imagined in seconds all the horrible things Dib could do inside of his head, “Spread your legs.” Dib demanded after a moment longer of Zim’s hesitation and reluctantly he obeyed. He let his legs rest open on either side of his enemy and he tried to ignore the sting of rising humiliation.

Dib’s hand moved up to pat his hip in a way that felt so patronizing that it furthered his humiliation, then it settled on the bed below as Dib scooted in further beneath him. Once they were settled closer together Dib’s hand returned to the shirt still wedged in his mouth. Zim thought it might be removed but instead Dib tucked more fabric into his mouth, “I don’t care how much you scream in the basement, I’m the only one who will ever hear you down there; but up here you will be quiet.”

Zim grumbled a noise in his throat but he couldn’t really make much noise at all as he could barely breathe. He was capable of breathing through his eyes and his Pak could take in air if that wasn’t enough, but all the same he could still choke on the shirt with how far in Dib had it wedged. He could barely make a noise as Dib’s hand touched between his legs in search of an opening to torment once again.

A finger slid into the lower hole and Zim dug his heels into Dib’s sides to try and force the human back, but it had little effect. Dib was so much bigger than him and determined to satisfy those twisted needs. Zim was still just as helpless as he had been the first time and just like the first time his insides began to react against any commands to the contrary.

Even without Dib’s finger to directly coax it the squirmy thing began to wiggle and twist; it still slipped slowly out, perhaps in some remembered response to what had happened before. His body had never reacted like this before Dib had done those things to him, but it already reacted too easily to Dib’s touch. He hated that his body gave the enemy exactly what was desired without so much as a fight.

As soon as the wiggly poked out just the tiniest bit Dib shifted and started to rub at it. The human’s thumb was extended and his twisting insides jolted forward to attempt to curl about Dib’s hand. He huffed in a sharp intake of breath and the shirt all at once, it tickled the back of his throat and Zim wretched and coughed which made the shirt tickle him even more.

He hacked and choked for a moment while he squirmed beneath Dib and just as he was about to switch his breathing Dib pulled the shirt free from his mouth. Zim coughed once more when he was free of the shirt then he growled at Dib, “That was disgusting! I’ll never get the taste of human stink out of my mouth!” He stuck his tongue out as if that would somehow rid him of the taste.

Dib let out a heavy sigh and the hand that had been inside him suddenly pressed against his neck, “If you’re going to choke it’ll be by my hand.” Dib’s threat quickly became more as pressure was applied to his throat. Zim gasped out an insult that was unintelligible as Dib closed off any noise he tried to make.

Dib shifted between his legs then and pressed their lower halves together. Zim could immediately feel the roughness of Dib’s clothes against the squirming thing between his legs and, together with the pressure on his neck, he felt completely overwhelmed.

He’d already switched his breathing but it wasn’t as effective as through his mouth. His head was swimming through a haze broken only by the shudders of that unnamed feeling from between his legs. Dib continued to press their hips together rhythmically but finally the pressure was released so that Zim could gasp in a desperately needed breath.

“Fuck Zim.” The human muttered from over him with breath almost as heavy as Zim’s, “I want to be inside of you.” With those words Dib reached between them and before anything could be done Zim lost it. He kicked and squirmed and fought just as hard as he first had; he could not let Dib cut him open again! He didn’t think he could survive if Dib exposed his squeedly spooch again.

Dib pressed against one of his knees to hold it down but he continued to kick with the other, “No! Get off of me! You–” Dib pressed against his neck again instead of holding his arms down. Zim clawed at Dib’s arm but as his alternative breathing wasn’t enough; he eventually could do barely more than grip Dib’s wrist.

A moment passed before Dib eased up on holding his legs down. He pressed his heels against the bed to try and squirm out from Dib’s grip but it did little good and eventually he gave up to conserve energy for a better escape plan. As soon as he fell limp Dib let up on his throat and he gasped in air.

His chest heaved up and down as he took in gasps for breath; it sent stabbing pain through his chest as the stitches were aggravated by the exaggerated movements, “H-Horrible human.” He hissed when he had enough energy to do so, but the human’s reply was an unaffected smug smirk.

“I told you not to yell.” Dib scolded as dangerous fingers rubbed at his neck as if to sooth away what had been done by them. Zim didn’t dare move a muscle until he had some way to fight so he settled for a glare as Dib’s free hand moved between their legs again. Instead of touching him the pants were being removed and Zim remembered Dib’s horrible self-experimentation and the disgusting sticky mess that itched his skin even now.

His claws sunk into Dib’s wrist and in response the human pressed against his throat again, though it wasn’t quite as smothering as before, “You fight too much, Zim.” Dib spoke once the pants were out of the way and the sausage thing was exposed, “But that’s exactly the way I want you.”

Zim didn’t have a moment to reply as Dib shoved their lower halves together again. He hissed out an insult as Dib grabbed his squirmy only to wrap it around the sausage, and he still couldn’t control it. It squeezed around the human thing and Dib’s hand wrapped around them both. It was incredibly overwhelming and he hated how good it almost felt.

“F-filthy.” Zim had a lot more to say but it was difficult to make noise against the pain in his neck; he settled for a glare that would hopefully convey the rage and hatred he felt for the human that trapped him. Dib, unfortunately, seemed completely disinterested in his anger as all attention was focused on their connected bodies. The hand around them began to move up and down with a firm pressure that seemed perfectly designed to torture him; but despite how he hated it the organ between his legs ached with overwhelming feeling.

Dib was going to make a mess of him again and he couldn’t allow Dib to humiliate him like that. He gathered what little energy he had and scraped his claws down Dib’s arm and attempted to pry him away; if he injured Dib badly enough the human would have no choice but to leave him. Dib flinched and jolted back only to grab and pin his wrists to the bed. For a moment Zim thought he had won against the human as Dib could no longer touch but he was quickly proven wrong.

Dib shoved their hips together before he shifted back to do it again. To his horror the sausage thing’s movements were just as intense as anything Dib had done with just one hand. Zim tried to kick again but Dib simply pressed in closer to trap him with the weight of a larger body and with this new closeness came even more feeling. Zim couldn’t stand what Dib was doing to him, nor could he handle the pain making any sort of noise now caused him. He was completely, helplessly overrun with everything from pain to pleasure to rage and he just couldn’t stop himself.

He arched up against Dib with a loud, pained cry as he once again made a mess of himself due to Dib’s actions; and Dib joined him shuddering as they rocked together until there was nothing left. He hadn’t realized he’d locked his legs around Dib’s waist until he released them and they dropped bonelessly back to the bed. His organ retreated back inside and Dib released him, though it hardly made a difference now. He didn’t have the energy to bother moving his arms, just the thought of trying burned along the gash across his torso.

Dib had a pleased little smirk on his face and Zim didn’t even have the energy to show his enemy proper disdain for his gloating. Dib’s expression quickly became neutral again, “Damn it… I pushed to far.” He grumbled as he leaned towards the table by his bedside. He pulled open the drawer and took out another small box.

Zim did have just enough energy to express against this one; he frowned and opened his mouth to try and make a sound. It hurt but he couldn’t let Dib keep tormenting him without some form of protest, “No more. Filthy pig.” The words scratched his throat and nearly choked him but he made his point.

Dib opened up the box anyhow and drew out a little square packet from inside. He choked on a hiss as Dib held the square up, “Relax, you’re going to hurt your throat.” Dib tore open the little packet but what emerged was not the same donut thing he’d expected. It was a little white square that smelled sharp and awful, “Since water burns you I thought I’d try alcohol to keep you clean. If this doesn’t work you’ll have to tell me the location of something I can use from your base.”

“Rather die thuuck-” He tried to yell but the words choked his throat and he began to cough. Dib didn’t wait for Zim to recover, he took the wipe and dragged it down Zim’s arm. Zim tried to make another hiss and flinched back with a harsh cough but surprisingly enough his skin didn’t burn. With a positive result Dib moved on to the sticky mess between them. He hissed when Dib gently wiped over the stitches to clean away blood, sweat, and some of the mess; it hurt his insides and he was certain it was the start of a horrible reaction that would kill him, but try as he might he could no longer form any words.

Dib used several of the little wipes all over until Zim was as clean as he was going to get. Then the human reached back into the drawer for something else, a small vial and a needle. Before he could even begin to protest Dib spoke, “I’m putting you back on the pain killers and I’m going to break into your base whether you like it or not. There’s bound to be something far more useful to help you heal.”

Zim was getting tired of watching Dib flick bubbles out of a needle, it was so very primitive. He wished he was in his base recovering with proper medical equipment, but he had a feeling Dib wasn’t going to just drop him off so easily, “It really would be better if you told me, you know if I ask Gir he’ll just do something ridiculous. I could show him the pictures I took of your insides and he’d probably laugh and eat them or something.”

Zim hated that he couldn’t really protest that; there was a chance that Gir would be useful, but not a very good one. Bitterly Zim responded, “Computer. Au-Authorize: Dib’s head i-is gigantic.” After the bologna incident he’d put in an override code just in case something similar happened again. He had no desire to turn to his enemy for anything ever again… yet here he was.

“Of course.” Dib’s eyes rolled in irritation before they fixed on him again. With a quick movement the needle was buried beneath his skin and the contents were emptied. Then Dib rose up from the bed and turned away to pull on clean, fresh clothes. “Don’t move, Zim. Your stitches are already ripped in some places and you’ll just make it worse.” Dib turned once fully dressed and looked down at the naked alien again, “I’ll fix you up again when I get back.” With that said, and before Zim could force a word through his damaged throat, Dib left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim was beginning to despise the color pink, it oozed out of his wounds in a slow drip to stain the carpet beneath. It was the color of his failure, a reminder that Dib had sliced him wide open and done whatever was desired with him. It was the color of his pain and suffering and the color of Dib’s victory. It was horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, you’ll finally get a look at Dib’s thoughts. Also, this is supposed to be the first chapter (though it likely isn’t because I’m not perfect) where Zim’s thoughts freely use the word “he” as opposed to “the human” or “the Dib”. It was meant to depersonalize Dib and the things he did as opposed to how Zim views Dib normally: as his equal and hated enemy.

He never expected to take things this far. He’d wanted to get a look at Zim’s insides and maybe feel his antenna before he set his little alien free again. However when he’d seen everything that was Zim crumble before him something had changed inside and he’d needed more, more, MORE and he just couldn’t hold back. He’d “explored” more than was strictly necessary and he’d exploited Zim’s vulnerabilities as well as his own.

To put it simply: he’d fucked up.

And that wasn’t even the end of it, he’d kept Zim at the end of it all with the internal promise that he was just going to take care of Zim until he healed enough to care for himself. He’d broken that quickly and become swept up in his twisted desires for his enemy. He couldn’t let go even now that he knew he was unable to keep his hands to himself. Seeing Zim like that was addicting and now that he’d had it he needed to keep it.

Even now he wanted to turn around and go back for another round; he wanted to push Zim even farther until he craved it just as much as Dib did. He wanted to own every little bit of Zim above and beyond anything else he’d ever wanted.

Oh, he knew it was wrong; somewhere along the line he must have gone as crazy as he’d always been labeled. What kind of sane person gets off to cutting open their greatest enemy? Or strangling him? Or any of the other things he’d thought about but had yet to act upon? No, he was fucked up in the worst possible way and the sickest part was that he didn’t even want to change it.

Zim wanted to change everything that had happened in recent memory: from the Dib’s victory to the moment he’d slipped in his struggle upright and had gone crashing to the floor. Everything hurt from his body to his pride and he longed to somehow erase the brief moment in which he’d misstepped and been defeated by Dib. Unfortunately there was no chance of fixing his mistake now, all he can do is exploit Dib’s mistakes to his own advantage.

He grit his teeth painfully together and forced his arms to move; they crept along the carpet so slowly that he could feel every little detail in the fibers that composed it, but finally he got them into place. Slowly he pushed himself up against the pain that tore at his squeedly spooch; if he were a lesser being like a Vortian or an Earthling the pain would be too much to fight through, but he was Irken Invader Zim! He would not let pain beat him no matter how it encompassed him and he forced his knees up so that his weight could be supported by more than his arms.

Dib wanted to support Zim’s recovery so he could keep his alien alive and all to himself; that was the real reason he’d wanted a way into Zim’s base. Eventually Zim would heal and become strong enough to escape; he would go back to his base and increase the distance between them by any means. He may even move his base and leave Dib with absolutely nothing after all of these years and that was unacceptable.

With access to Zim’s base he could first gain a better way to contain the alien in his room, and then he could try to gain control of Zim’s base. With that Earth would be safe and secure in its ignorance to extraterrestrial life and he would have everything that belonged to Zim to study and enjoy.

Oh and he would enjoy it, this is almost exactly what he’d been dreaming of since he first met Zim; sure he wouldn’t have the glory and Zim would still be alive, but what he was planning was worth more to him now. Was he a monster for thinking that the ability to make Zim scream in pain and pleasure was the most valuable thing he could get out of this situation? Probably.

It was with that thought brooding in his mind that he finally arrived outside Zim’s base. He paused at the fence to look up at the odd little green house with the gnomes that glared at him with piercing red eyes. This was it, with this he would secure his victory over Zim. He hesitated a moment longer to reflect on the long battle they’d fought and though he still had misgivings he knew this was the right choice.

With practiced ease Dib avoided the gnomes and burst through the front door. He slammed it shut behind him and turned to face the hideously colored living room. Zim sure did like pink, didn’t he?

Zim was beginning to despise the color pink, it oozed out of his wounds in a slow drip to stain the carpet beneath. It was the color of his failure, a reminder that Dib had sliced him wide open and done whatever was desired with him. It was the color of his pain and suffering and the color of Dib’s victory. It was horrible.

He looked away from the growing stain and forced a knee up to his chest so he could get a foot under his body. It hurt so much to be bent like this even with the pain killers but he did his best to ignore it and pushed with all his might. When both his feet were supporting his weight he swayed with the effort of it and nearly pitched forward. He lashed out to grip the bed tightly to keep himself up and ended up shredding holes into the surface. Good.

Zim swallowed down a lump that had formed with the desire to scream and turned to face the door. Normally he’d take the window but injured as he was he couldn’t even think about it he’d have to take the stairs and the risk that he might run into the Professor or worse: Gaz.

He summoned what strength he could and released his grip on the bed. He took one agonizing step forward and then another. He could feel the blood as it began to run down his front but he pushed on towards the door.

Gir was dancing in the doorway to the kitchen while he screamed some horrible tune, Dib almost felt he should go back the way he came to avoid the weird little thing. Gir, however, was mostly harmless so he began to step across the room. The second his foot hit the ground again the room went dark and the computer boomed, “INTRUDER ALERT!”

Gir spun around and his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments before he was giggling madly. The little robot flew at his legs to cling to them while something horrible and metal snaked down from the ceiling, “Wait! Wait! I have an access code!”

Regardless the computer arm quickly wrapped around his torso and lifted him up off the ground, “Yeah, I don’t think you do human.” Gir ran circles around his dangling legs before grabbing on and trying to climb up his pants, Dib tried to kick him off.

“No, I do have it! Zim gave it to me because he’s in danger.” The lie came easily as it wasn’t completely false, Zim had technically been in danger though he was the one who caused it, “The code it’s…” He sighed and allowed his displeasure to display on his face, “Dib’s head is gigantic.” The grip tightened for a moment before it dropped him to the floor, Gir dropped from his leg and giggled.

Dib rubbed his arms where it had squeezed him before he addressed the computer again, “Great, so did that really just grant me access to the entire base?” He couldn’t help being excited that he would finally be able to freely wander Zim’s base.

“More or less,” the computer replied, “There are certain places where your DNA is strictly forbidden.” With that the couch rose up to reveal an elevator underneath. Dib stepped beneath it but he was so tall he still had to hunch over to fit. For a moment there was still silence before the computer spoke up again, “You know you have to tell me where you want to go, right?”

“Oh, right. Is there a medical area?” The floor beneath him shook for a moment before it began to lower. Not to be left behind, Gir jumped onto the elevator as well and they began their descent.

Zim’s descent to the floor seemed impossibly slow: he stumbled a pace and wavered uncertainly for a second, then his knee buckled and he pitched forward to stumble another step before he finally went down. His knee hit the floor but he continued to fall forward and his hands flew out to break his fall. Pain ripped through his squeedly spooch once again seeming to paralyze every inch of his body in agony. With a whimper he lowered his head to brace against the pain; he’d ripped another stitch or two during the fall and fresh blood flowed faster down to the carpet.

It hurt so much but he was almost there; he just had to keep pushing and he’d be out of the Dib’s room, and after that his enemy’s house, and then… It was a long way home from here. Could he even make it? He was losing a lot more blood now and Dib would be coming back the way he was going. There was no way he could fight Dib now, he’d lose just as easily as he had earlier and he didn’t like to fight battles he knew he would lose if he didn’t have a plan to use it to his advantage.

So what did he have to use? Zim slowly pushed himself upright so he could have a look around the room, he settled one hand over the wounds to try and slow the blood as he scanned the room for anything useful. The computer stood out first, if he had the time he could try and use it to contact Gir but Dib’s earlier words reminded him that may not be a good idea. He could imagine Gir trying to pry his skin open to find out where the blood was coming from. He would not survive if Gir got under his skin, but what other choice did he have?

He couldn’t stand another moment of vulnerability to Dib and at the very least he needed a weapon of some sort; he needed something small and sharp like a knife, or a shard of glass, he’d even feel better with a pen that he could jab into the human’s eye. His gaze swept across the room and settled on the needle Dib had injected him with. It was sharp, it was small, it was dirty, and it was perfect.

It was dirty… perfect. Gir squealed at the mess he had no doubt made at some point during Zim’s absence. The little bot bounded forward and jumped into a pile of goop that was solid enough it didn’t even splash. He scowled at the mess but stepped out of the elevator regardless.

“Wow.” Computer intoned with boredom from above, “You’re not screaming? That’s new, I think I like you better than Master already.” That was a good sign to Dib, maybe he wouldn’t have to fight the computer to be able to reprogram it.

“What kind of supplies can I get to heal a large gash across Zim’s torso?” He asked as he stepped over to have a look at a shelf of bottles labeled in Irken; he’d managed to learn the sounds associated with each character, but the words written on each bottle were so complicated he couldn’t hope to pronounce them.

There was a moment of silence before the computer spoke, “Gash across the torso? It’s surgical I assume.” Dib nodded once; there really was no point in lying. The computer, unlike Zim and Gir, seemed to actually be intelligent. From somewhere above a metal arm dropped down, Dib watched it warily as it moved to a cabinet, opened it, and reached inside. It drew out a large supported tube and set it down in front of him.

“This is a self-sustained recovery unit.” The computer explained as it pushed a button on top and the metal supporting the tube spread across the floor to enlarge the base as the tube stretched upwards to accommodate the average Irken, “There’s a short process for you to follow to fill it with medicinal fluid and Master will sleep inside until he is completely healed.”

“How long will that take?” Dib asked as he poked the tube, it gave a little bit under his finger but was otherwise a sturdy containment field not unlike glass.

“About two months.” Dib froze as he considered the time frame; it was an acceptable amount of time to be fully healed in, a wound like that would take a human months longer to recover fully from… but he couldn’t stand to be away from Zim for that long. It was so wrong, but he needed to be able to touch his alien.

“That’s too long, would it be safe to take him out earlier?” But before the computer could reply Gir sprung up out of the goop and started screaming as he ran about the room before running smack into Dib’s legs with a hysterical giggle.

Zim chuckled maliciously when he finally wrapped his fingers around the needle. He took it and held it out as he gloated to himself, “Oh yes, Dib. You haven’t won just yet! I will kill you and destroy every bit of evidence you ever collected on me! you will regret doing such HORRIBLE things to Zim!” He burst into a fit of cackles that were promptly cut short as the door burst open with a loud bang.

A loud bang sounded as the computer pressed the button to compress the tube again. The arm retracted back into the ceiling and the computer replied, “Just let the device do its work. Take it or leave it.” The elevator door opened with a “whoosh” and Gir ran ahead to jump inside. Dib took one last look at the tube before it was in his arms.

The look cast his way just might be his last. The Dib-sister stood in the doorway looking as if she could kill him with a glance. He gripped his only weapon tightly as she fumed in the doorway, “I don’t care why you’re naked in my brother’s room.” She hissed looking no less menacing in pajamas than any other moment in her life, “All I care about is that you shut up before I make you.” She reached to pull the door closed but he couldn’t let her go that easily.

It wasn’t easy to go, Gir was clinging to his leg and sobbing as he moved the heavy tube slowly towards the front door. He didn’t want to go either, there was still so much he could learn from being here but in the end he knew Zim’s life depended upon his return. He would be back and he promised the same to Gir as he stepped out.

Zim stepped after her as much as possible but he could barely move, thankfully she stopped when he had called out to her, “You have no loyalties to the Dib, yes? Zim will make it worth your while if you weaken him.” She turned to face him with one delicate brow arched over a squinted eye. She was listening.

Gir was not listening, he told the little bot at least five times now to go home but Gir would not be deterred from following him. He needed to get rid of Gir before he got home, Zim would absolutely use Gir to his advantage somehow; but how could he get rid of the little annoyance? With a promise of something he would want, perhaps?

“You have nothing I want.” She replied at last, though she continued to watch as he staggered towards her, “Dib finally got to see your insides, didn’t he? I wonder if he videotaped it, I wouldn’t mind having a look.” Her eyes sparked with morbid curiosity and Zim back pedaled faster than he was capable of and he fell backwards with a hiss.

In his excitement Gir fell to the ground with a hysterical giggle, “Waffleeeeees!” He rolled around on the sidewalk at Dibs promise and Dib took that moment to make his escape, this time Gir did not follow.

Gaz did not follow him, she stayed in the doorway with an impassive look on her face, “Just stay quiet.” She hissed before she reached in and drew the door closed with a slam, and she took with her his best chance at incapacitating the Dib so he could escape.

Dib wondered if Zim was attempting to mount an escape at this very moment; he had no delusions of an obedient Zim, but he wasn’t sure if Zim would waste his energy with a pointless attempt. Of course, knowing Zim, he was likely laid out in a pool of his own blood… Dib picked up his pace as much as was possible with the device in his arms.

In one arm Zim held his insides from coming out, or so it felt with the pink blood painted to his skin. It came off in dry flakes in some places but continued to flow in others. His other arm was braced against Dib’s bed; he needed to get up, he needed the added height to adequately fight Dib but he could barely hold himself up at this point. Zim fisted the covers and pulled up as he forced a leg to lift from the floor. He dug his toes into the the side of the bed as he pulled his body up and halfway onto it.

There was pressure over his wounds now so he drew his arm away to clutch onto the bed. He started to push and pull earnestly and he kicked his free leg out before it too dug into the side of the bed. Finally he lunged forwards and flopped bonelessly with his top half on and his lower half off the bed.

He needed to move, like this he was far too vulnerable and the needle (that he’d tossed on the bed before climbing up) would be quite useless. He reached out and grabbed the needle before he pushed against the bed so he could at least be face to face with his nemesis upon his return. With that done he lay on his back and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For someone who feels nothing you sure are breathing heavily.” Zim snapped his mouth shut so that Dib would no longer be able to hear the rush of air, but the damage had been done. Dib leaned in, Zim ripped a larger hole, and the human’s breath ghosted over a quivering black stalk, “You’re such a good little slut for me.”

It was slow with little more than a flick of an antenna and a flutter of eye lids, then for a moment there was nothing but slow even breathing; and then a frown and his lids parted. Then it happened fast: a yelp, a swing, a miss, a struggle, a loss of the battle and then his breath. Dib stood over him in victory having easily immobilized the hand that held the needle.

Though he had already lost Zim continued to fight; he clawed at the hand that choked him and kicked at Dib’s stomach. Dib doubled over and Zim tried to kick him higher to force him off the bed, but he couldn’t quite bend that way. Eventually the hand around his throat moved to pin down a leg and Dib was able to climb over him to more effectively pin him down.

“Damn it, Zim.” The human frowned as Zim reached with his free hand to try and take the needle from his trapped one. There was a brief struggle of hands and arms before Dib was victorious once again. The needle lay in its new spot on the carpet far out of Zim’s reach.

“Damn it,” Dib said again, “You couldn’t possibly have killed me and escaped in your condition, Zim. All you managed to do is lose more blood.” The human looked him over with a critical eye before he suddenly got up.

Zim grit his teeth and pushed his body up to rest on his elbows, he needed to watch Dib. The door opened and Dib reached out to grab something, Zim immediately recognized it and turned a glare Dib’s way. He had immediately regretted his decision to tell Dib how to get into his base; he’d wanted to live, he’d wanted someone to view his greatness if he really did die; he’d expected Dib to gather more information for his experiments and research, he’d never expected that Dib would actually bring back something to heal him with.

He was not grateful by any means, he would accept the help and come out fully healed to destroy his enemy in the most painful way he could imagine; and he would have a long time to plan the many ways he could ruin Dib. He would find the best one and claim his rightful victory over Dib and Earth.

Dib approached again with his hands once more hidden behind his back, Zim took it as a non-aggressive stance but he was still wary of the human’s intentions. Dib fidgeted as if to bring his hands forward but they stayed as they were when he spoke, “Your computer said it would take two months uninterrupted to heal completely, that’s–”

“Good.” Zim interrupted as he tried to push into a seated position, “Your worthless human healing is ineffective and has left Zim bleeding.”

With that whatever restraint Dib had applied broke and the remaining distance between them deminished. Zim snarled and scratched at Dib but it did very little to keep his enemy from pinning him down again, “You’re bleeding because you moved when I told you not to.”

Zim ignored the human’s words and focused on clawing for his freedom until that too was taken away from him, “I wouldn’t have to pin you down so much if you’d just stay put.” Dib scolded him as one hand moved to take both captive.

“Lies! You’d do it anyway to satisfy your disgusting sausage with Zim’s perfection!” The Dib really couldn’t argue with him on that one, it had already happened and he could tell Dib wasn’t above doing it again even now.

He watched Dib swallow his nerves before he spoke again, “Yeah well–No! Just shut up. Two months is too long to wait, is it safe to interrupt the device and take you out sooner?”

Zim quirked an antenna at Dib’s words and knew that he could use the Dib’s desperation to his advantage, he would factor this new behavior of Dib’s into his planning accordingly. For now he would lie through his teeth, “No, Zim will spend the next two months healing and the Dib will wait.”

Dib took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Then, there’s no other choice.” A short pause existed between them in which Dib’s gaze fell over his still naked body, “I’ll finish my experimentation now.”

“What!?” Dib pulled away to stand again and before Zim could form another protest the bedside drawer was being searched. When the needle came into view Zim struggled to get up and away, “No! Absolutely not! Zim will not survive more of your experiments!”

His words drew Dib to a stop of everything but a spin of the tiny vial in his fingers, “My research is important Zim, I can’t afford to waste time waiting for you to heal completely.”

Zim didn’t make it very far, he was upright but he wouldn’t be able to get away. He couldn’t run, he could barely walk and Dib would get him before he could get anywhere; he would have to talk his way out of this situation, “What about your sausage? You need Zim for that!”

Dib laughed as he tool the packaging off of the needle, “Weren’t you the one who told me to “experiment” on myself? Maybe I’ve decided to take your advice.“ Dib fiddled a little with the needle giving Zim the chance to continue his argument.

"You need Zim! Your hand can’t possibly measure up to Zim’s greatness!” Though he really wasn’t so sure about that; Dib seemed to know what was going on. The human would know the best way to make that horribly overwhelming feeling happen where as Zim could do little more than accept how it felt.

“Well, there is one thing I can’t do on my own.” Dib considered as he continued to twist the needle in his fingers, “But I don’t think it’ll be enough to last me two whole months.”

The needle and vial continued to taunt him in Dib’s fingers; he really didn’t want to know anything about Dib’s experiments but those particular experiments didn’t last quite as long as the one where Dib cut him open. Bitterly Zim pressed for more information, “Do not underestimate Zim feeble Earth-smell! Tell me of the HORRIBLE experiment you wish to perform.”

Dib set aside the needle and climbed up on the bed again to sit beside him. Zim did not show fear and did not retreat though he had no desire to be within Dib’s presence. He swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat and looked up at Dib with the most superior look he could muster.

Dib reached out and took Zim’s antenna between two of his fingers, it took a lot of willpower to remain impassive and still so as not to pull away and reject Dib’s proposal before it had begun, “I want to put it in your mouth.”

“It!? The sausage!? It shoots strange goo! I don’t want that in my mouth!” Zim stuck his tongue out with a “Bluh!” at the thought. It was a gross pants lump that was probably covered normally for a reason. Why did Dib even want that when, if he wasn’t afraid it would explode with goo, Zim could bite straight through the gross thing?

“I’ll pull out so you won’t get cum in your mouth.” Dib replied as his fingers brushed up and down the length of his antenna. Zim twitched beneath the touch as he considered the offer in its entirety.

“If I put your REVOLTING sausage in my mouth… you would let Zim recover instead of performing more experiments, yes?” He asked as Dib’s fingers squeezed enough to make him feel dizzy, it was overwhelming in a different sort of way that made it hard to focus.

“I’ll need a little more.” Dib replied and suddenly dug his nail in right before the bend. Zim hissed and jerked a little before the pain stopped him from moving further, “Instead of looking in your head I’ll open up one of these.”

“You will do nothing to Zim’s antenna!” The alien snapped as he reached up to dig his claws into Dib’s arm. Dib shifted to pull out of Zim’s reach and wrenched the little green head back as he did so. Zim hissed loudly and fisted the covers beneath him to brace against the pain, “Hurtsss. You will permanently cripple and disfigure Zim!”

Dib let up just a little but Zim was still bent back awkwardly and painfully, “Really? I wanted to figure out how these work; do they feel vibrations?” He asked as fingers slid down roughly to rest against Zim’s skull, “Do they pick up scent like a snake can taste the air? Do they feel pleasure?”

Zim squirmed under Dib’s touch as his claws ripped holes into the bedding, “All I feel is the desire to murder you.” The alien hissed in reply as Dib reached out to grasp the other one too. He began to alternate up and down movements.

“For someone who feels nothing you sure are breathing heavily.” Zim snapped his mouth shut so that Dib would no longer be able to hear the rush of air, but the damage had been done. Dib leaned in, Zim ripped a larger hole, and the human’s breath ghosted over a quivering black stalk, “You’re such a good little slut for me.”

Zim tilted his head away as much as Dib’s grip would allow, but it wasn’t enough to escape. Dib followed after and swiftly took the end into his mouth and sucked; his restraint was quickly lost and his mouth parted with gasp. The holes were ripped larger still and Zim scrambled to grab another handful that wouldn’t give so easily. Dib sucked again and pressed it with his tongue which made the next noise even louder.

Dib drew back, flicked the end with his tongue, and then their eyes met. Dib was glowing with a victorious grin and Zim gathered back his hatred to bury the unwanted desire, “You see how easy that was for me?” The human boasted, “All I need is more of that slutty look and you can heal all you want.”

“Zim doesn’t even know the meaning of that word.” Though he had a pretty good idea that it wasn’t anything he would want to be. Anything tied to Dib’s weird experiments with his body were undesirable, “Your experiments are torture, let Zim heal in peace.”

Dib did let him go finally and Zim scrambled to brush the feel of Dib’s mouth away from his feeler, “I told you what I want you to do, Zim.” Dib explained without leaving Zim’s personal space. Zim eyed the human warily as he finally released his antenna again, it bounced back into place and twitched slightly. It felt like Dib was still touching it.

“Yes, yes. Zim knows.” He waved a hand even though it hurt to do so, “I thought we were discussing the terms. You said the first thing wasn’t enough for two months of healing time. Tell me what you want so I can get it over with and heal.”

Dib moved to sit back against the wall by his window, “Why don’t you get through the first part.” Dib reached between his legs to free the sausage from its covering and Zim frowned at it, “I’m getting too impatient for this.”

Zim folded his arms across his chest despite the pain and the pressure and he leaned back from Dib; the human should not have admitted such a thing, now he had an advantage, “No. That is not how negotiations work, Dib-stink.” He scolded firmly and confidently, “Either we agree that this is all or you wait until we’ve figured everything out.”

Dib groaned and dropped his head back against the wall to make an unpleasant thud, “Fine, ok.” He complained as he switched his gaze to Zim again, “Suck me off now and when I can go another round you can wrap yours around mine again.”

Zim smirked just a little, naturally he wasn’t going to take the first offer, “Zim thought you wanted new things?” He tempted as he lifted a hand to wiggle his fingers at the human, “My hand, with my gloves.”

“I’m not giving you back your gloves, Zim.” He said it with a flat, impatient look; it appeared that Dib wasn’t too gullible despite his needy sausage, “I don’t know what kind of weapon you might hide in them.” Zim eyed the thing again and considered poking it, it was far less threatening when he had a bit of a say in the matter. Right now it was just a weird thing that shot goo out for some reason instead of a means of torture.

He hesitated another moment before he reached out to prod the side of it; Dib jumped a little and Zim pulled back, “Fine. This deal is acceptable to Zim.” He studied his fingers to be sure they weren’t about out to bubble up and start smoking but nothing happened.

“As long as you don’t scrape my dick with your claws we’ve got a deal.” Dib agreed before he hesitated and then added, “Don’t bite me either.”

“Keep your goo to yourself and Zim will not bite.” He agreed before he let loose and prodded the side of the thing again, “What did you call this? Dick? You humans have terrible names for your anatomy.”

“You were calling it a sausage…” Dib pointed out as if that weren’t an acceptable observational title for it, “and you don’t even KNOW the name of yours, do you?”

“Sure I do.” Zim lied easily as he observed the mostly stationary sausa–dick, “It’s called a Smorpblast.”

“That’s… terrible.” Dib complained as he shifted on the bed so his legs could spread, “I’m just going to keep calling it your alien dick.”

Zim huffed and grabbed Dib’s hand, shook it once, and shoved it away again, “The human contract has been sealed.” He said with a finality that Dib didn’t argue with.

A moment of silence passed in which Zim considered how to do what he’d agreed to do. If he were completely honest with himself, even without the goo Dib’s thing was still unpleasant. It was oddly shaped and it smelled weird and it was an odd HUMAN color. He prodded it again which drew from Dib an impatient grumble and Zim knew he didn’t want to do it.

His squeedly spooch turned around his insides and reminded him cruelly of the pain. It was easy enough to make deals for things when he wasn’t doing much movement, but when he thought of being bent over Dib’s lap he felt sick. He forced his body over Dib’s lap and braced an arm against the wall, he hadn’t even moved much and already he felt sweat bead on his forehead.

He hesitated to say it but he really had pushed himself too far today. He sat up again and wiped away the sweat before he spoke, “Zim is too pained and sick now, Dib-stink.” He reached to ghost a hand over the pink encrusted wound on his torso.

Dib grumbled a complaint and pointed to the pillow, “Lie down and open your mouth and I’ll just do it.” Zim hesitated so Dib grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto his back, “You’re trying to get out of it already?”

“Zim tries nothing!” The alien snapped back as he swiped his claws at Dib’s arm, a line of blood was drawn and Dib jerked back, “This is your fault for cutting Zim open! I would not feel like my squeedly spooch is about to implode if you kept your…” He waved his hand with a disgusted look on his face, “human curiosities away from the superior body of Zim!”

“It’s no one’s fault but your own, Zim.” Dib replied as he shifted closer to his captive, “You lost and you knew the consequences; you should count yourself lucky that I don’t feel like handing yout over to the government… yet.” Dib reached over to the bedside table and Zim swiped at him which caused Dib to pull back again.

“There is no fault with Zim!” He snapped as he tried to push himself upright, he quickly began to bleed again as the dried blood crumbled apart, “Do not think our deal is broken so quickly!”

“Damn it Zim, lie down. I’m trying to clean up your wound.” Dib insisted, but the rough shove to a thin shoulder did nothing to help the situation. Their struggle continued and soon enough Zim was bleeding again from every ripped stitch once again and Dib had him pinned once more.

Together they caught their breath before Dib spoke, “You did this on purpose. I should fuck your throat raw for being such a little shit.” the human complained but he reached for the bedside table again and came back with the little box of wipes.

Zim wasn’t exactly sure what “fuck your throat” meant, but he could recognize the threat in Dib’s tone of voice. He was not happy and added that to the list of things he would have to destroy Dib for, “An amendment to our agreement then; I’ll clean you up, you’ll use your hand, we’ll go to sleep, and you’ll carry out the rest when you’ve slept.”

Zim fidgeted and thought about the benefits of refusing before he agreed, “Hurry up, Zim is tired and your human dick is disgusting.” He dropped his defenses a little to rest against the bed. Surprisingly, for reasons he couldn’t understand, he trusted that Dib would adhere to their agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was going to!” He protested, “Let go of me!” Dib did no such thing and instead used his hold to pull Zim down towards his dick. Zim tilted his head as much as he could to bare his teeth at the human, “Let go! I’ll bite if you don’t let go!”

Touching the Dib willingly was gross; it was all hard and fleshy and squishy and twitchy and wet. He didn’t know how Dib expected him to put that thing in his mouth when it wouldn’t stop oozing. He didn’t want anything to do with the smells and sounds and sensations that happened when he rubbed Dib’s human extremity and yet… there was power to be held in this act.

He’d watched the Dib as his expression changed from smug to flat to pinched to something that might have been agony if the noises hadn’t been so disgustingly familiar. He’d made those noises himself and he could only suspect that Dib was being overwhelmed just as Zim had been previously. It was easier to understand now why Dib had done those things to him, but he couldn’t understand why Dib would want to be on the other end of things.

Was this some kind of stupid human thing?

Well, it didn’t matter; what did was his ability to use this information to his advantage. He spent some time during the night planning for the events in the morning. He thought of sneaking the new needle to stab Dib with while he was enraptured, and he’d thought of simply biting Dib’s saus–dick off simply to hear his screams of agony; but before he could come to a conclusion he’d succumbed to the slumber his Pak deemed mandatory for his injuries.

When he awoke and thought on his plans again they both seemed too hasty. He wanted Dib to suffer over a longer period of time than either plan was able to provide him. Dib’s victory had set him back at least two months and he wanted the human to pay for every second of disappointment and worry the Tallest would express over his absence; and knowing how much they liked him it would be A LOT of seconds.

He thought of the many ways he could destroy his enemy but eventually they fell to the back of his mind when Dib began to awaken as well. Dib’s back had been towards him but he shifted onto his other side and his arm flopped over Zim’s chest. It hurt, but that wasn’t the only reason he lashed out at Dib with his claws; he did not want Dib to be so close to him.

Dib flinched then grumbled and actually pressed closer, Zim found himself wrapped up tighter by the Dib, “Gaz stop.” the human complained as he pressed his face into Zim’s shoulder, “Five more minutes.”

Zim hissed at the added pressure and fell still to avoid making the human react by digging in harder still. Eventually Dib’s grip slackened but he was still pressed too close for comfort. Slowly Zim tried to scoot away from Dib, but his grip wound tighter again; at this point he was fairly certain that Dib was intentionally torturing him so he lay still to keep Dib from having a reason to continue.

Eventually Dib relaxed again but Zim didn’t bother trying to move, he waited the requested five minuets before prodding the human’s arm with a claw, “Release me, I grow tired of your stench.”

“Whuh?” Dib muttered in confusion and he pressed at Zim uncomfortably again as he shifted away. Zim glared at the bleary-eyed human who took another moment to decipher what was going on and then the next moment he was shoved away against the wall. Dib nearly toppled off the mattress in his effort to get away and in the end they glared awkwardly at each other with only a foot or so between them.

They silently glared each other down for another moment before Dib reached to rub the sleep from one of his eyes, “How’s your chest?” Without Zim’s response he tugged the covers they shared down to expose Zim’s naked torso, “It looks really pink… I can’t tell if it’s infected, what does infection even look like on an Irken?”

“Pink.” Zim replied though everything looked pink inside, it was if it turned brownish green that he’d be in trouble; of course he wasn’t going to tell Dib anything accurate. He needed to appear worse for wear so that Dib wouldn’t push him too much more, maybe the human would forget the mouth thing he wanted.

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, Dib was determined to make him as miserable as possible, “Then I guess you should get started using your mouth so you can heal.” Dib shifted in the bed so he could sit up; Zim struggled to do the same, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could resume his plans of destruction. Oh he would make Dib suffer for this one, maybe he’d cram live chickens down his throat so they would lay eggs and get feathers in his lungs and… whatever else chickens did.

Once they were both upright Dib reached over to the bedside table; Zim watched closely as Dib drew out a small box again, he seemed to have a lot of those and of course it had another little packet inside. Zim glared which caused the human’s eyes to roll in exasperation, “Will you chill out? If you just asked I’d tell you what this is and what it’s for.”

“Quit your lying, stink-beast!” Zim snapped back as he snatched the little square from Dib, “Zim knows what it is.” He really didn’t but just the same he tore it open as if he did. Dib snatched it back just as quickly and held it out of Zim’s reach; he glared Dib down for it but he ached enough not to bother fighting Dib for it.

“It’s a condom.” Dib explained despite Zim’s claims, “It’s used to prevent sexually transmitted ill–” He stopped short, coughed and then continued, “The sharing of goo.”

It was too late, of course; Dib couldn’t pull one over on him! “Ill!? You gave Zim an illness!?” He screeched so loud that Dib had to cover his ears, “You rotten, filthy, disgusting, smelly, horri-”

Dib’s hands both suddenly pressed over his mouth and forced him down onto the bed. He squirmed and dug his claws into Dib’s wrists, they were becoming completely raw from scratches by this point, but Dib continued to hold him down, “I don’t have an illness; calm down you crazy bastard you’re fine.”

Zim huffed and tried to turn away from Dib’s hands but they stayed firmly over his face, “They’re illnesses transmitted by sex and you’re the only one I’ve ever done anything with, so you’re fine.” Dib drew back and grabbed the packet again, “Besides, this one really is going to be used so you don’t have to lick up any uh… goo.”

Zim gave Dib a harsh and angry look, but he didn’t say anything more as he sat up once more. Dib reached to remove the boxers he’d thrown on the previous night and then he slipped the ugly little donut out of its square. Zim didn’t give the human a bit of privacy and he glared down the thing he’d agreed to put in his mouth as Dib began to touch it. The human rubbed it much the same as Zim had last night but he stopped before too much leaked out. Soon enough Dib spread the donut out over the sausage in a few short motions and it was ready.

Zim huffed as he glared it down, “It’s still covered in goo.” He complained when he noticed the sheen of fluid covering the outside. He leaned down over it but refused to even consider licking it, to his surprise it smelled sort of sweet.

“This one was made specifically to taste good so it’ll be more appealing in your mouth.” Dib explained as he lifted his hand, Zim jerked back before Dib could think to put it on his head.

“Zim does not enjoy your human tastes, Dib-beast. Your food is always burning and scratching and adhering to Zim’s glorious body!” Truthfully he wasn’t quite worried about that, he was more interested in avoiding having it in his mouth altogether.

“Oh come on, Zim; that’s such a lie. I’ve seen you eat lots of human food, it’s just always junk.” Dib replied, Zim could tell he was getting a little desperate for some attention to his dick already. Zim hated how he felt excited that he could manipulate Dib so easily, “Look, it’s cherry, cherry is a great flavor.”

Zim looked at Dib’s thing again with distaste and Dib spoke before he could protest, “It’s either this, the goo, or my scalpel Zim; take your pick.”

Zim grumbled and shifted to make it a little easier to hold himself up, “If it burns me I’m not doing it.” Instead of just licking it Zim swiped some of the goo onto his finger; it didn’t burn… the one time he wanted human things to burn him and it didn’t! Oh, he hated this stupid planet!

Zim glared at the fluid on his finger a moment longer before he licked it with his tongue in a quick motion, “Bluh!” He spat before he’d even really tasted it; it didn’t taste bad and it wasn’t a completely awful texture, but all the same he wanted Dib to see how much he didn’t want to do it. At the very least, if he made enough of a stink about it, Dib would never make him do it again.

Dib lashed out suddenly and grabbed his left antenna before he could pull away, “Stop complaining and do what you agreed to do; this is your last chance before I knock you out and take you down to my lab.” Zim hissed and dug his claws into Dib’s thighs as he bent to alleviate the pressure on his sensitive feeler.

“I was going to!” He protested, “Let go of me!” Dib did no such thing and instead used his hold to pull Zim down towards his dick. Zim tilted his head as much as he could to bare his teeth at the human, “Let go! I’ll bite if you don’t let go!” He threatened which finally convinced Dib to let him go.

Zim sat back to run his fingers over his abused feeler, “Smorpblast.” He grumbled at the human under his breath before he finally leaned down right over Dib on his own.

“Did you just call me a dick?” Zim ignored the question and flicked his tongue out against the donut–condom… thing; that effectively halted any further words from Dib. The human hands settled on the surface of the bed as Zim flicked it with his tongue again. The rubbery texture felt weird on his tongue but it wasn’t entirely disgusting, and the taste was as cherry as Dib claimed.

Already, after only the third lick, he could hear that Dib’s breath had picked up. He adjusted his weight a little to make it easier to wrap his tongue around the bulging part at the tip of Dib’s sausage. Dib cursed under his breath and Zim pulled back, squeezing until his tongue slid away. It felt so awful… yet it was almost worth it to see the expression on Dib’s face. No longer was the human impatient but enraptured by the sensations. It was amazing how easily he could make Dib’s attitude change with just the briefest use of his tongue.

Zim flicked it with his tongue again and sat back to watch Dib’s expression turn back to irritation, “Why’d you stop?” He complained after a moment, and though Zim could tell he was trying to sound threatening, it didn’t work. Zim cackled and leaned back down to flick it with his tongue again.

“Your face is ugly.” Was his only explanation before he wrapped his tongue around the thing again; and just like that the irritation began to melt away once again. Zim swirled his tongue around the head a few times before he drew back again.

Dib’s irritation was faster and harsher this time around, “Zim what are you doing!?” He snapped as he reached out to grab for Zim again, unfortunately a twinge of pain kept him from escaping the human’s grasp, “You’re supposed to suck it, that was the deal!”

Zim went right back to clawing at Dib’s thigh, “No. The deal was for me to use my mouth! There were no specifics of HOW Dib-smell!” There was a pause between them full of hatred before something clicked in Zim’s mind and he showed Dib a wicked smirk, “Beg me.”

“WHAT!?”

“Beg for the superior Zim and I will continue.” And before Dib could respond he dipped his head as far as Dib’s grip would allow and he flicked the very tip of his tongue against it again. As expected Dib eased up just enough for Zim to wrap his tongue around it.

“I’m not… begging.” Dib insisted and with that unfavorable response Zim drew his tongue back though Dib would not let him sit up again, “I will force it in, Zim.”

“I didn’t agree to that.” He dug his claws harshly into Dib’s skin once more which drew a hiss from his enemy, “Stop touching me!”

“This isn’t a mutual agreement between equals, Zim.” Any of Zim’s remaining limited patience was quickly gone and replaced by irritation. It seemed Dib could just as easily influence Zim’s emotions, “You are my captive and you’re doing this so I don’t cut you open again. You don’t get to make demands.” The human’s other hand came up to press against the back of Zim’s head and he was forced closer to Dib’s sausage.

“You can’t make me open my–” Dib pressed against Zim’s mouth and the little alien jerked his head to the side to avoid having it in his mouth, “I’ll bite it!”

“You bite it I’ll cut your antenna right off.” Zim hissed at his enemy’s threat and scratched down Dib’s inner thigh to the bed; Dib flinched and jerked away though he nearly took Zim’s antenna with him. Dib’s hands slapped over his bleeding thighs as Zim hunched over as painlessly as possible to tend to his feeler. It hurt a lot, but it was still attached, he would probably have a bruise around the base of it.

Satisfied that Dib hadn’t done any permanent damage to it, Zim turned his attention to Dib and the injuries he’d inflicted. Oh, it would have been so easy to grab Dib’s donut covered sausage and rip it off, but then he would lose what little control he’d gained over Dib; he needed to get it back again.

Dib drew his hands back and wiped the blood away on the bed, it wasn’t as bad as Dib had treated it, really… probably. Zim focused his attention back on Dib’s dick but before he could decide what to do next Dib had both his antenna in a rough grip, “You annoying little jerk!” Dib snapped and held tight as he reached for the bedside drawer.

Zim thought to thrash and fight at first but the second he saw where Dib was reaching he realized he really had messed up. No… NO! He was absolutely NOT going to be experimented on! He reached for Dib’s thing and pressed his palm against it and started to rub.

Dib froze for a moment before he resumed reaching for the needle, “That’s not gonna work! It’s too late for you, Zim!” Zim would not be deterred, he moved lower knowing what it felt like when Dib pushed a finger inside, but what he felt was different from what he had. He glanced down at the weird hairy thing in his hand and squeezed. Dib cursed as he fumbled in the drawer and Zim knew he could persuade Dib with this.

He rolled the weird hairy thing in his hand and tried not think about how disgusting humans were with their hair and their wrinkles and their peachy skin. He squeezed again and heard the clatter of things in the drawer, Dib was persistent. He really couldn’t hold off on this and hope for a different outcome, could he?

Zim started in with his tongue again, he wrapped it around the head and watched carefully as Dib fiddled in the drawer. He wondered if Dib really was going to use the needle at this point, but decided not to risk it. This time as he pulled on Dib’s dick with his tongue he dropped his head down to take the tip of it into his mouth. Cherry filled his mouth as he sucked a little on the tip, Dib made a noise and his hand drew back to grasp the edge of the drawer instead.

Zim swirled his tongue around it and continued to roll the meat sack to keep Dib satisfied. He did not want to put more in his mouth but when he saw Dib’s free hand move towards his head he quickly took in a little more. Instead of tugging his antenna Dib’s hand settled at the back of his head; the human didn’t force, but it was certainly a reminder that he could, and would. Zim would not give him reason.

He crept along keeping an eye on Dib’s face as he steadily took more into his mouth. Dib’s fingers clenched against his skull with each suck but he wasn’t forcing anything oddly enough. He was remarkably still compared to how he had been last night and Zim realized Dib was actually trying not to choke him. His free hand settled on Dib’s thigh and he could feel the way that Dib trembled with the effort to hold himself back.

Why? Did he suddenly hold some form of compassion for Zim’s efforts? Was it some human thing he wasn’t aware of? Was it a trick?

Zim decided to test the human and drew back off it a little; he was met with no resistance, in fact Dib started to rub his skull. A warning? Affection? Encouragement? Another trick. Zim curled his tongue around the thing and drew back a little more, Dib cursed and his hand dug into his skull. Zim froze in anticipation of pain but Dib’s grip relaxed again.

“No…” Dib mumbled as he resumed the rubbing, “Sorry. ’M not mad.” Sorry!? Zim peered up with a frown at his enemy who was looking back without he barest hint of hostility. Dib blinked once and then smirked, “What? You’re doing great. Keep going.”

Compliments!? Now he knew this was a trick. Yet there was nothing he could really do. He could pull back, piss Dib off, and he’d resume getting the needle; or he could continue and wait for whatever horrible thing Dib was going to do. He didn’t like to be surprised by his enemy, but it was preferable to being strapped down to that cold table while his head was opened.

Zim moved back down to where he had been, it was reaching the back of his throat and he did not enjoy the idea of having it choke him. He sucked at it again and flicked his tongue around it from one side to the other. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue with the human’s pulse and he wondered how much longer it would take for the goo.

Zim sucked again and Dib suddenly jerked beneath him forcing it deeper in his throat, he jolted backwards but the hand at the back of his head tightened and forced him right back down. Zim abandoned the hairy meat sack to pressed against Dib’s thighs. He pushed back against Dib’s hand and, surprisingly enough Dib let him up. He was stopped again about halfway up, and he took the reprieve to glare daggers up at Dib.

The human didn’t even have the decency to glare or grin back; that overwhelmed look greeted him behind skewed frames and Zim growled. He was quickly reduced to a gurgling mess as Dib forced it right to the back of his throat again. He made a noise of protest, but all that did was make it twitch and he realized that noise just contributed to the feelings Dib liked. He struggled to fall still and silent but before he could adjust Dib reached and snatched an antenna in either hand.

Zim couldn’t stop a noise of protest and with that Dib jerked into his mouth. Zim choked, his throat worked to adjust around it but Dib pulled him back by his antenna before he could. His eyes were opened wide to take in oxygen, but all the same the feeling of it as it pressed to the back of his throat was unpleasant.

Zim wanted to fight it but there wasn’t much room to, Dib was quick and relentless even with Zim’s claws digging into human flesh. He knew he should bite it to get Dib to stop and he almost did; his teeth scraped along it and Dib let out an inhuman noise as his hips jerked frantically. Against his desires Zim relaxed his jaw; he remembered the torrent of goo that would flow in his mouth should he break the thing Dib put on it and knew that was a more horrible conclusion.

It didn’t take much longer, Dib pushed up into his mouth only twice more before he felt it convulse. The hands at the back of his head held him down as Dib’s hips twitched upwards. Then, all at once, Dib let go of his antenna and he took that moment to jerk back. He coughed at the tickle that remained in his throat and shot a glare at the human.

Unsurprisingly, Dib didn’t seem to care what look was on Zim’s face. The bliss that followed orgasm was the center of attention and Zim almost hated that more than being used like that in the first place.

With a growl Zim punched Dib in the face once, twice, before the human drew his arms up in defense. Zim stopped in favor of screaming, “YOU ROTTEN FILTHY, SMELLY HUMAN! ZIM DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT!”

Dib dropped his arms to yell back, “I don’t need your permission! I won! You’re mine now! Giving you an option was just a formality!”

“FORMALITY!? ZIM BELONGS TO NO ONE!” Zim fought to stand so he could get away but Dib pulled him down quite easily. Zim hissed, “When I recover you won’t be able to treat me like this! I will destroy your ugly giant head!”

“Why are you even complaining? It’s not like you hated it.” Before he could react Dib’s hand ended up pressed between his legs where he was squirming freely. He hadn’t even realized that had happened, that squirmy thing was a horrible traitor!

“I didn’t tell it to do that!” Zim protested with his claws sunk deep into Dib’s wrist, “It acted on its own with no prompting from Zim!”

Dib laughed at his expense and squeezed all that was in his hand, “Of course you didn’t, no one tells their dick to get hard, Zim. It just happens.” He started to move his fingers as much as Zim’s grasp would allow.

“That’s stupid and you’re ugly.” Dib didn’t take offense enough to stop but he did change tactics; his free hand came in and started to rub freely. Zim scrambled to push Dib away and managed to place a hand on his chest, but as feelings began to overwhelm him his fight became lost. It was Dib’s turn take control and he didn’t seem at all bothered by the prospect of goo.

After just a little more of a shift Dib dropped his head and took Zim into his mouth. Zim bit his lip to hold in the noise as he grasped Dib’s shoulders desperately. Pressure surrounded his squirmy and it didn’t take much before his efforts to stay silent were cast away.

He moaned and squirmed and kicked against the bed; and Dib sucked and swirled his tongue and did everything with much more confidence than anything Zim had done. It didn’t take long at all before Zim was arched towards Dib with a strangled cry and a torrent of pink goo; and Dib, crazy human that he was, swallowed every bit of it.

When he pulled away he grinned with just a touch of pink on his lips, “Now that’s how you give a blow job, Zim.” The pink was licked away and Dib moved to sit up on his knees, “Even though you came dangerously close to biting me I think I’ll count this as a success on your part.” Dib climbed off the bed and tossed took the used donut off of his dick. Then he wandered over to the device and began to fiddle with it.

Zim huffed in irritation but fell silent when because Dib was living up to his end of things. He watched the human for a moment but in the end he was too exhausted to stay alert. Soon enough he ended up falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment of silence before Zim screamed, “WHAT IS THE DIB DOING LISTENING IN ON MY PRIVATE CALL WITH THE TALLEST!?” His tiny little fists slammed against the console he was sitting at as he seethed with a glare Dib could feel through the call.

Two months was a long time to wait; he spent it analyzing the data he’d gained from Zim while he was on the table. What part of Zim’s organ provided what function? The video he’d captured seemed to suggest that Zim’s system wasn’t too different from a human’s; if anything it seemed more primitive. Perhaps this was why Zim reacted so horribly to foreign content, his system was simply not capable. He’d need to study Zim in greater depth than just this to know for sure, but what kind of invasive species had so many weaknesses?

Well, Zim was persistent to say the least; even with all he’d done to his nemesis, Zim was still alive and almost well. Zim was alive and Dib knew that the moment Zim woke up he would be ready to resume their battle. He would fight and scream and holler and–well, Dib would probably miss the peace and quiet the last two months had afforded him but he missed the excitement Zim provided for him more. Life was so dreadfully boring when he didn’t have Zim to chase and it was getting stale jerking off to his vivisection video.

He had so many new things he wanted to do to Zim and the anticipation was killing him; it was just over the 2 month mark and Zim had yet to awaken, his little body stayed still and silent in the healing slime. He wondered, since Zim was flesh and machine at once, if the alien was able to control his healing process to some degree. A cable had connected to his Pak when he’d been submerged and it wasn’t impossible to imagine there was some data exchange going on there. Unfortunately, he’d already tinkered with it to no avail; it had a fail-safe that demanded either the death or removal of the subject and he had no intention of doing either at the moment.

So he waited two, three, four days before he took action. First he tapped on the glass to see if all Zim needed was a jolt from the outside world; when that failed he pushed the device across his floor to see if that made a difference. It didn’t. Well… He’d just have to find a way to extract Zim on his own. He studied the seal along the top where alien glass met the computer components at the top, there was nothing he could see that would force an emergency release and no discernible seal between the two parts.

He tapped the glass again and remembered how Zim had gotten inside in the first place; he’d simply dug his claws into the glass and pushed it apart. It had split, Zim had passed through, and it had sealed up again right after. Dib tapped the glass again and tried to push through it, it gave a little but refused to part; it was sturdy, perhaps it was stronger when reinforced by the liquid inside? He didn’t think he could get inside unless he punched or kicked his way through it, but that seemed like a terrible idea. Dib tapped the glass again before he stepped back, maybe now that it had been over the estimated 2 months he could get some information from Zim’s Computer.

He turned away from the tube and stepped out of his room, it was 20 minuets later that he arrived at Zim’s base to ask the Computer for what it knew, “Yes. My Master can control when he is let out. He was probably waiting specifically for a time when you were not around.”

Dib cursed and turned right back around as the computer called after, “You know he’s just going to–” and quieter and annoyed because Dib was already gone, “come HERE. No one ever listens to me!”

“I listen to you ceiling!!!” Gir screeched from the couch which simply prompted a deeper sigh from house.

Dib encountered Zim midway back to his house, he was easy to spot with his ridiculous getup. Zim wore a shirt that he’d stolen from Dib’s very own closet that was far too big on him and a ball cap that he must have stolen from someone else as Dib had never owned one. When the little alien noticed him in return he shifted into a stance that looked both on the verge of fighting for your life and running for the hills. Dib stayed much more casual as he continued to approach the little alien.

He stopped when they were about ten feet apart and he looked Zim over, “You’re all healed up?” He asked of his enemy. Zim eyed him warily from beneath the brim of the hat, he actually looked awkwardly adorable if also extremely pissed.

“Enjoy your last taste of victory, Dib! It will be the last time you EVER defeat Zim!” The little alien cackled maniacally, but he quickly stopped when Dib took a step towards him. It was so typical, Zim didn’t even have a plan for meeting him like this; he could probably grab him again so easily, but that was not the plan…

Well, the plan had been to grope Zim when he first came out of the tube, but he obviously couldn’t do that out here in the open. He guessed he’d be jerking it to that video one more night. Dib stepped aside though there wasn’t much room on the sidewalk for Zim to pass him comfortably and for a moment he thought Zim was too afraid to try. In the end Zim’s pride won out and he closed the distance between them.

Zim stopped again before him looking like a tiny ball of self satisfaction, “Zim destroyed your computer so that ALL of your data is lost!” He cackled as he passed by with his head held high, if he had a nose it would be turned up snobbishly.

Dib rolled his eyes and continued home, he had multiple copies anyhow… all of which needed a computer to play them. Fuck. So much for getting off tonight, damn it. Dib glanced back at Zim and considered changing his plans; he could bully Zim into giving him back his shirt so he could see the alien’s body in the light of day. He could tie Zim up and march him naked down the street and show everyone just how alien Zim really was.

He could… but he wouldn’t. That wasn’t part of the plan; no, Zim couldn’t get exposed as an alien monster while Dib still had more to learn about him! He turned away from watching Zim leave and resumed his journey back home. He had some preparations to do for when he brought Zim back.

He didn’t see Zim for another long, frustrating month, Zim had holed up in his base and wouldn’t come out. He hadn’t thought it would be a problem as he’d set up his own password with Computer and could get in at any time, but there were those specific rooms that barred him by his DNA and that’s where Zim would hide. He’d tried to sneak in behind Gir once but the door had quickly zapped him and Gir both to keep him out. He’d had to spend the rest of the day fixing the fried wires in Gir’s limbs.

So he waited and experimented on the samples of Zim’s DNA until he grew bored of that, then he began hanging out with Gir in Zim’s living room. Gir quickly proved that he was capable of more than he let on, he just had trouble focusing on anything Zim wanted of him. He knew the exact schedule of Angry Monkey for each channel and he knew all of the words and when they came up between the screaming and other various noises. Every episode seemed exactly the same as the last to Dib, but Gir knew the difference almost immediately. Dib wondered if he could figure out a way to apply Gir’s attention to something useful, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it.

Of course with nothing to do but wait he ended up experimenting on Gir, it resulted in a lot of pain and one instance in which Computer kicked him out because of the terrible mess the little robot made. He decided that he’d need to actually open Gir up and fiddle around inside to get what he wanted. It wasn’t his priority and he had a feeling that Zim would retaliate if he tried to take Gir apart.

So he didn’t bother and things carried on until one day Computer announced an incoming transmission from the Tallest. Dib jumped up in excitement and called back, “Put it through here!”

“PROCESSING… CONFLICTING ORDERS! PLEASE SPECIFY!” Of course… Zim was asking for the call to be sent to him. Dib thought quickly and gave the computer another order.

“You HAVE to send it here Computer, that’s the only way to get Zim to come out!” He pleaded with the heartless machine that coldly reiterated that it’s orders were conflicted. After a beat Computer sighed, muttered about how it had to do everything itself, and the television screen flashed a loading screen before the call was established between The Tallest, Zim, and Dib himself.

There was a moment of silence before Zim screamed, “WHAT IS THE DIB DOING LISTENING IN ON MY PRIVATE CALL WITH THE TALLEST!?” His tiny little fists slammed against the console he was sitting at as he seethed with a glare Dib could feel through the call.

“It’s not like this is the first time.” Dib waved him off over Gir’s excited screams of how his master was on TV. He turned his attention then to the two tall Irkens who seemed very perplexed over the situation they happened upon, “Irkens really don’t change much, do they? You look exactly the same as you did when I was a kid… just like Zim.”

The Purple one leaned over to whisper something to the Red one before he spoke, “Are you that large headed child that Zim always complained about?”

Dib made a face of disappointment that it was ALWAYS his head that everyone remembered, “Yeah.” He grumbled though he wasn’t sure if they could hear him over Zim’s screaming, “My head is NOT that big!”

“That one’s _still_ giving you problems, Zim?” The Red one accused which promptly shut Zim’s screaming right up, though it didn’t stop him completely.

“This one is smarter than most of the humans,” Zim lamented, Dib might have been flattered if he knew that was the end of it, “though he’s still very stupid compared to Zim, My Tallest.”

“If you’re smarter then why haven’t you beaten him yet, huh?” The Purple one jeered as he leaned closer to loom over the camera, was he trying to intimidate Zim with his height, or was it some kind of thing that they did as leaders?

Zim stood a little straighter and taller when he replied, Dib thought it was interesting to see how Zim tried to remain impressive to them, “I-I can’t answer that with the enemy listening in, My Tallest.”

“Why is he listening in?” The Purple one asked, followed by a series of annoying, repetitive “HUH!?“s.

Dib answered as Zim stumbled to find an appropriate answer, "I cut him open and he thought he was dying so he gave me his computer’s password so I could retrieve a device to heal him. I wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass me by to have permanent access to Zim’s base, so I created my own account.”

“LIES!” Zim screamed though he was largely ignored, “HIS FILTHY HEAD SPEAKS NOTHING BUT LIES!”

“Wow…” The Purple one shifted back out of his intimidating(?) stance, “He IS smart… and tall.” His voice also sounded a little softer.

“ANYHOW.” The Red one spoke up, though it was unclear to Dib if he was trying to interrupt Purple or Zim or both, “Why didn’t you just let him die?” A split second: Zim’s expression fell, Dib quirked an eyebrow; and then Red continued, “Uh… y'know… you’re enemies, right? If he was dying as a soldier for your people you shouldn’t have healed him.”

“I’m not a soldier, I’m an Investigative Paranormal Scientist.” He answered. Zim was strangely quiet, when he looked the little alien was fuming with a glare that was likely directed his way.

“He’s a Scientist, Red.” The Purple one whispered a little too loudly and the Red one elbowed him.

“Right, well…” The Red one seemed to be the more business-like one of the two, and he tried to move the conversation along, “You’d better fix that, Zim; even if he _is_ inferior he can’t learn Irken secrets.”

“Yes Sir!” Zim replied with a salute, his expression having promptly changed when addressed by his leader. It was interesting to see how Zim was when he was willingly submissive to someone he considered his superior. It would be fun if he could convince Zim he was the superior one…

Dib grinned as an idea hit him  and made eye contact with the Zim on the screen, though it fell short with how the call worked, “I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” He boasted which quickly changed Zim’s expression back to murderous, “I’ve had a chance to study Zim’s insides, it won’t be long until I’ve learned every little bit of Irken anatomy and I will use it to protect my planet.”

“HE’S LYING!” Zim accused loudly to try and drown him out, but the Tallest had heard him regardless. The Purple one mumbled something to the Red one but Dib couldn’t hear over Zim’s screaming.

“Okay! I think this conversation has gone on long enough!” The Red one declared before the transmission promptly cut off and the screen went back to the Monkey. He could hear Zim’s scream of rage from the depths of his base and rose up from the couch.

“I guess I pushed it too far, huh?” He asked Gir, though he didn’t expect an answer as his face was stuffed with some sort of disgusting pink goo. Dib headed for the door but before he could reach for the handle a metal sheet fell down in front of it including the windows as well. “Computer!?”

“The base has been put on lock down,” It responded monotonously, “Input over ride command to continue.”

“Shit.” Dib muttered as he turned around in anticipation of Zim, he didn’t see the alien yet but he knew better than to speak his password when he knew Zim was out to get him. He looked through the living room and into the kitchen where he expected Zim to ride the elevator up, and he waited and waited until it became obvious that nothing was happening. Dib sighed and dropped down onto the couch next to Gir. “For a while there I thought he was actually going to come up.”

Gir didn’t respond, he was lost in the monkey and stuffing his face. Dib sighed and shut his eyes as he stretched and relaxed back against the couch with his head tilted back, “I kinda miss him.” He told the unresponsive little bot, “It’s so boring just waiting around.”

Gir made a little noise so Dib continued, “When I catch him again I’m gonna have to make sure he can’t hide from me for so long.” Gir giggled and Dib turned to look down at the little bot, but as he did he noticed movement and his gaze shot back up too late.

Dib ended up with a lap full of angry Irken claws and Pak legs that pinned him down and sliced his skin. Zim cackled with malicious glee, “Zim is so flattered you missed him, but I’m afraid that you are the one who’s been caught!”

Dib hissed and squirmed a little to test Zim’s hold on him, it was pretty solid but he could probably get out of it, “And what are you going to do to me?” He asked curiously as he looked up into the gleeful eyes of his opponent.

“First I’m going to rip off your arms so you can’t fight back, then I’m going to experiment on YOUR organs! You’ll see just how it feels to go through what Zim did! But it’ll be FAR more awful, and painful, and full of goo.” Zim cackled again and Dib wondered for a moment if Zim intended to do sexual things to him in return until he spoke again and made it painfully clear that nothing if the sort would occur, “GOO FROM YOUR ORGANS EXPLODING!” He laughed loudly and evilly before he reached out to dig his claws into Dib’s shoulders, “And now to render you helpless!”

Zim started to tug and Dib interrupted before he could get very far, “Zim, run program Dib 001.” He instructed calmly.

“What!? Zim will run no–” Zim yelped as his Pak legs suddenly straightened out which pulled him away from Dib. His claws sliced the skin but inevitably he lost his grip, “WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?” The little alien screeched from above as he fought against his own body, “HOW DARE YOU TAMPER WITH ZIM’S PAK!”

“Thank god that worked.” Dib muttered as he looked up at his struggling enemy. He smirked as Zim continued to squirm, “Did you really think I’d let you escape me without a way to get you back?” Dib asked as he moved to climb onto his feet, it was hard to do while remaining out of the reach of Zim’s claws.

It wasn’t enough and Zim swiped and caught his arm again, “Shit!” Dib yelped as he tumbled to the floor to avoid being hit again. Zim laughed at his expense as Dib got back to his feet, “Once you’re unconscious I’ll have to trim your claws, I’ve got scars from last time.”

“Good!” Zim snapped as he wiggled and squirmed to try and get his Pak to behave, “You’ll have more than scars when Zim is through with you!” Then, something Dib hadn’t anticipated happened. Zim reached back and completely disconnected from his Pak, “I don’t need and entire 10 minuets to destroy you, Dib!”

“COMPUTER, RELEASE THE WEASELS AND DEPLOY THE SMARGOT!” Zim demanded loud and clear, gleefully evil; but he forgot one very important thing:

“No! Computer don’t do it!” Dib yelled back which prompted nothing to happen. Dib smirked in triumph.

“Could you maybe give me non-conflicting orders? I’ve got a fail-safe to prevent a total melt down in this scenario, but it’s still really irritating.” the computer complained which brought a scream of rage from the little Invader.

“Fine! I’m still a soldier and you’re just an ugly, hairy, smelly, human!” Zim snarled and leapt at Dib and their battle finally continued, but they were too evenly matched and inevitably time dwindled down until Zim could no longer flail his limbs and land a blow. Dib had won yet again.

Dib breathed heavily as he held Zim down and called up to the computer, “Computer, knock Zim out and reconnect him to his Pak.” Finally, without a conflicting order from Zim beyond a pitiful groan, Computer obeyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I just wanted to let you know…” Dib said as he leaned over Zim’s shoulder to trace up a long scar that Purple hadn’t noticed earlier. It was lighter green and ran the length of Zim’s torso and even the width between his shoulder and hips. Zim visibly shivered as Dib’s finger traced along the top line of the scar. Where had that come from? “…that Zim is mine now, and I’ll prove it.”

On the control deck of The Massive there was silence… at least from the two Tallest who were usually engaged in some sort of conversation be it about snacks, strategies, or how much they hated Zim. Red, Purple decided, was in some sort of a mood and had been since the call to Earth and it’s “Invader.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Red asked his partner after some time had passed, much to Purple’s surprise. what was Red going on about? He was the on in the mood! Purple stuffed another donut in his face as he regarded his uptight co-ruler with wary confusion. Had he said something wrong, maybe? It couldn’t be, Red was always so quick to correct him when he did, he didn’t brood over it.

“Huh?” He muttered as some crumbs tumbled from between his lips and one antenna crooked with his confusion, “Nothing. You’re the one being all… moody.” He accused at last with a dismissive wave of his free hand, “Are you tired? Go for a nap and I’ll handle things here.” He would say almost anything to get away from Red’s scrutiny when he was acting like this.

“Are you forgetting the Shmoop Shmorp incident?” Red countered with the same tone of voice that had Purple’s eyes rolling. He didn’t have pupils, but Red could tell all the same, “Don’t give me that look, Purple.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Another donut to combat the sour look on Red’s face, “What? I really don’t!”

“We’re getting off track.” Red mumbled as he lifted a hand to rub a finger into his temple, “I want to know about the large headed creature and why you’re being stupid about him.”

“Stupid!?” Purple huffed and stood taller to try and intimidate his partner, “Well excuse me for thinking he’d be fun to play with! If that’s stupid then I don’t wanna be smart! I mean, he’s tall, he’s smart, he’s a scientist, and he hates Zim! That’s like… a trifecta of things that make him seem pretty interesting.”

“…that’s… four things.” Purple quirked an antenna in confusion over his partner’s words so Red waved it off, “Look, ok that’s pretty neat and all… but, if you’ll recall, he thinks Zim is an Invader sent there to prepare his planet for invasion.”

“So?”

“So!? So what do you think that says to him about us!?” Red threw up his arms and nearly smacked Purple in the face. Purple floated back and he did not look happy, he felt like he should fight back… of course he wasn’t a soldier, if he felt like fighting Red they’d just choose a couple of guards to do it for them.

“That… we’re really cool..?” What else could Dib possibly think about meeting an Irken with such power at his fingertips? “And we have an awesome Empire full of lots of stuff.”

“NO.” Red huffed as he waved his arms again, Purple was now a safe distance away but he still didnt like it. Red being like this made him want to smack his stupid know-it-all face, “That we’re his enemy! That we’re just as bad as Zim!”

“WHAT!? No!” He protested when he finally realized that Red was right. Of course… he’d only ever met Zim! They’d picked a fine representation of their species! Dib probably thought he they were as stupid as Zim! “That’s no fair!” Purple reached to tug on his antenna in distress, “I’m nothing like that little pest!”

Red floated in closer and Purple watched him warily as he reached out to put his hands on his shoulders, Purple released his antenna, “That’s the reality of this Purple, he thinks of us as the enemy. He’s not gonna just call us up–”

“M-My Tallest, incoming transmission from Earth!” one of their subordinates interrupted but Purple hardly thought to punish him, he was too excited and he distracted Red as well.

He turned to regard the screen with a wide grin, “Maybe it’s him! Put it through!” Purple leaned in eagerly before he drew back to make sure his antenna weren’t bent awkwardly from all that tugging.

Red floated up next to him, “You know it’s probably just Zim,” He said, probably in an attempt to crush Purple’s hopes! How rude, “we never actually told him what we wanted. You were too busy trying to flirt with the enemy.”

“Ahhhh!” Purple tried to drown out Red’s wisdom by being as loud and obnoxious as possible, “Red you’re ruining everything!” Purple, now properly presentable, gestured for the communications drone to hurry up and put the call through. What they saw wasn’t what either of them expected. Zim was unconscious… and bound… and naked… and Dib stood behind him with a wide grin.

“Hello again red and purple aliens!” The human greeted with his hands on Zim’s shoulders. It took Purple a moment to gather himself after seeing Zim like that and then he realized just what Dib had said.

“Red he knows my name!” He whispered with excitement which prompted Red to shoot him a flat look.

“He’s just saying it because you literally are the color purple, he doesn’t kno–”

“Do you think Zim talks about me to him? I wonder if he thinks I’m cool.” Red huffed in reply, he was still being moody; oh well, his happiness wasn’t dependent on Red’s. Purple turned his attention back to the screen and realized Dib had been talking. Oops… He hoped he hadn’t missed anything important.

“So I just wanted to let you know…” Dib said as he leaned over Zim’s shoulder to trace up a long scar that Purple hadn’t noticed earlier. It was lighter green and ran the length of Zim’s torso and even the width between his shoulder and hips. Zim visibly shivered as Dib’s finger traced along the top line of the scar. Where had that come from? “…that Zim is mine now, and I’ll prove it.”

“You…” Red fumbled a little and cleared his throat, Purple had no idea why Red seemed nervous suddenly, “You can’t just take an Irken!” he retorted at last with all the confidence he’d lacked at first; it was a little suspicious but Red continued onward, “He belongs to us! To the Empire!” Purple had to agree; even an Irken like Zim could not be just… taken! If they didn’t want him no one should!

“I already have him.” Dib replied as he slid his hands down Zim’s body again and ended up with a hand right between his legs, “I’ve made Zim beg me for more.”

Purple recoiled and bumped right into Red and clung to him, “Oh my bloop Red, what’s he doing!?” He asked without tearing his eyes away, Dib parted the unconscious Zim’s legs to show off exactly what was about to happen. Purple had never even thought about the place between his legs before, and had never even dreamed of seeing someone else. He wasn’t sure what to think as Dib prodded at the flesh and a finger disappeared past the skin.

Red was silent next to him, possibly in an attempt to figure out how to answer the question himself. There was another moment of silence before Dib spoke up without stopping the movements of his hand, “Are all Irkens really so innocent? Zim had no idea what was happening the first time either, but I think he understands now.”

Red floated forward to loom over the camera and took Purple along because he refused to let go, “I do know what you’re doing and you better quit it! That’s disgusting!”

“Y-Yeah!” Purple agreed, though now he was strangely intrigued as to what exactly was going on, he still couldn’t look away as the human worked in a second finger. He wondered if he had exactly what Zim did… or if the human did some sort of weird experiment on Zim and it was different or… something he couldn’t even fathom.

Dib spread apart his fingers and Purple could see the faintest hint of pink hiding inside, he clung harder to Red as Dib replied finally, “Aren’t you curious to see Zim humiliate himself? I know you want to.”

Red didn’t say anything and Purple couldn’t figure out how to get his tongue to move again. Dib’s hand continued to move pushing in until every single knuckle had vanished only to pull out again. He was moving incredibly slowly and Purple wasn’t sure if it was to tease them, or keep Zim from waking. Eventually Dib drew back and showed them the stickiness on his fingers, “Looks like he’s enjoying himself.”

Dib spread Zim open from the outside as a THING emerged from inside. Purple made an embarrassing squeak and he clung to Red; his partner tried to push him away but Purple refused to budge. He couldn’t handle this without Red. He was certain that if he wasn’t clinging to Red he’d just float away.

“Hey, tell me something, Zim called this a Smorpblast was he lying?” He asked as he squeezed the squirmy thing in question. Red cleared his throat but said nothing and Dib laughed, “You don’t know? Or maybe you don’t have a name for it?”

Dib squeezed it while he took one of Zim’s antenna into his mouth; Purple’s twitched where they lay back against his head, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like. He considered asking Red but… He still couldn’t make his mouth work. Dib’s however, worked perfectly fine, “Can you see how he’s wiggling in my hand? Zim is one slutty little Invader, isn’t he?”

Normally the subject of Zim’s false Invader status was something to be laughed at, but now it was hard to even smile. Purple didn’t really know what this feeling was, but it was strange and uncomfortable… and he should probably let go of Red already.

He couldn’t move.

It seemed that he and Red were both fixated on the video feed and unable to turn their gaze away. Red didn’t even have a protest to make over Dib’s actions, so Dib continued on until something changed and the little Irken made a small noise and tugged against the restraints that bound him. Red grew stiff in his grasp and promptly tried to speak, “E-End the call!” He was too quiet to be heard by anyone outside the two of them and when Purple moved his mouth to try he was unable to get his tongue to move properly. It was like what they’d seen this human do had poisoned them.

Zim made another little noise and then his lids parted the barest bit to show the colorful eye beneath. A second, two, and then a scream of horror and Zim began to struggle; he could do nothing more than wiggle in the chair and curse the human’s name.

“Now Zim, is that any way to speak when around your leaders?” Dib taunted and Zim’s attention snapped towards them.

“M-My Tallest!” He cried as he wiggled in the chair and tugged at his restraints, “D-Dib-smell, stop this right now! Release Zim!” Dib pressed his fingers somewhere just below the squirmy and Zim made a noise between pain and frustration… and maybe something else? “N-Not in front of My Tallest.” Zim insisted much quieter now, but they were still able to hear it.

Purple swallowed down a lump in his throat, but it came back full force when Dib smirked, “So you’d be fully cooperative if I ended the call?” He asked while his fingers pressed and slid and eventually one began to disappear inside. Purple squirmed a little where he was floating pressed against his co-leader.

“Nnhhhhoooo!” Zim complained in response, he was stiff and still now and Purple wondered if it hurt or if Zim was trying not to show Dib what he wanted, “Get it out! Release Zim!”

Dib did not obey and he ended up with his finger pressed in to his second knuckle. Zim downright whimpered as Dib moved his finger around inside and he seemed to forget his complaints for a moment. Was he pushing back against the finger? It was hard to tell, but there was no denying that he didn’t completely despise what the human was doing to him.

Dib’s finger drew almost all the way out, but he wasn’t done; Zim protested loudly but was ignored once more. A second finger of Dib’s began to push its way in to join the first and Zim made a distressed noise of protest, “Noooooo not agaaaain! Has Zim not suffered enough!?” Though no one said it the general consensus of all three was that Zim had not, in fact, suffered enough.

Once they were all the way inside Dib spread his fingers and stretched the hole until Purple could see just a little of the pink interior. He heard Red swallow this time and did the same.

“Zim, I thought you wanted to impress your leaders.” Dib taunted as his fingers slid out again, “I think they’d be really impressed to see how much your tiny little hole can fit.” Purple was fairly certain that if he weren’t floating right now he would be nothing more than a collapsed pile of goo, Red probably wasn’t far off either.

“Nonononononooooooo!” Zim protested as Dib stepped away from the screen Purple leaned as moving could follow him, but Dib came back soon after with a small box that was full of… things. Things he’d never seen before and had no name for; they were long, slim, and oddly shaped in various colors.

Dib took a purple one and held out up for all to see, “Nice huh? It was hard finding ones this small, but Zim is so tiny I didn’t want to cram him full of the regular size.” Purple wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the regular size was, as it stood it looked like Zim would barely be able to fit the one.

Purple looked past the thing at Dib’s expression, the smirk on his face, the purple in his hand… was this the human’s form of flirting? Purple watched as Dib lowered the toy and began to rub it through the leaking mess between Zim’s legs. The little defect jerked but couldn’t escape as Dib began to push the thing inside. Zim convulsed in the chair with a noise in his throat that didn’t sound like it could come from an Irken. After that he bit his bottom lip but Purple wished he hadn’t. There was something about Zim being forced to make that noise that was intoxicating to him… it must be Zim’s humiliation that drove him to feel that way.

Once the majority of the thing was inside Dib wiggled it a little and stepped back. Zim squirmed and Purple wondered if he was trying to get it out. It was unsuccessful and Dib returned with a second one. This one was red… He really WAS flirting! With both of them! He felt Red trembling as Dib worked a finger inside next to the first toy, “He’s so tight I don’t know if I can fit a second one in…”

“No more!” Zim demanded as he strained to try and close his legs but there was no give to his restraints. Dib pulled to the side stretching the little hole open just a little.

“What do you two think, can he fit another?” Dib asked as he met them with his heated gaze. Purple could do nothing but nod while Red cleared his throat only for the words to die when he tried to form them, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Dib replied as the second colored thing moved between his finger and the first one.

“Dib-stink! Please! No more! Zim is beggiiiing!” He wiggled in his seat as Dib bumped the two together. Zim made another strange noise and that had Purple wishing he could fly the Massive down there and… and… well, he didn’t know what he would do but it was agony being stuck here.

Dib pressed his face up against Zim’s as he toyed with the little hole, “Then tell your leaders who you belong to; tell your leaders that Dib, a lowly human from Earth, owns every part of your superior Irken body.”

Zim shook his head in denial, he hadn’t looked at them since he’d first realized they were watching but now he glanced at them again, “M-My Tallest…” He looked away again as Dib pressed a little with the toy, that seemed to erase any of Zim’s doubts and he cried out, “Zim belongs to the Dib! The lowly human Dib owns Zim’s superior Irken body! Please! Please no more Dib-human!”

Dib let up with the toy and tossed it aside, Red made a little noise of protest as Dib’s hands slid away, “Then prove it, push that toy out and I’ll believe you.”

Zim made a small noise of protest as he squeezed his eyes shut, “My Tallest… Zim is so sorry.” He said, Purple could barely hear it though whether that had to do with Zim’s sudden decrease in volume or his own head ringing, Purple didn’t know.

Zim had to strain to get the thing out; he had to press his back against the chair while he lifted his hips and he continued to squirm up and down. Slowly more and more purple left Zim’s body until it finally popped free and clattered to the floor. Zim leaned back in the chair, his body being shown off perfectly for his leaders. Purple had the strange desire to lick Zim there and silently hoped that Dib would do it for him.

Dib patted the inside of Zim’s thigh so he wouldn’t obstruct the view, “Good boy.” He praised like Zim was an animal and Purple wondered if that’s what the human actually thought of him, “But now you’re so empty, what should we do about that..?”

“You said no more if Zim pushed it out!” The false Invader protested as he wiggled in his seat in a desperate bid for freedom. Dib moved his fingers towards the emptied little hole.

“I actually didn’t say anything one way or the other; you begged me not to add a second toy to the first one, so I’m not going to.” the human’s fingers began to circle the edges of the opening and Zim fought harder in the chair.

“No! Zim has proven himself! Release Zim!” As always Zim was in complete denial over the truth of his situation, but it appeared the human had found an effective way to enforce some reality on the little defect. He’d done more than he and Red had ever been able to accomplish.

“You’ve proven to ME that you belong to me, but I don’t think your Tallest believe it.” Well, that wasn’t true on Purple’s part. Zim obviously belonged to the Dib human now. Of course he wasn’t going to protest seeing whatever the human planned to do next. If he could find a voice to speak with he would actually encourage it.

Zim muttered another protest and cursed the human’s name but that did nothing to stop the fingers from sinking back inside again. Zim tossed in the chair but his fingers sunk deeper still, “I’m going to fuck you Zim.” Dib said in a low and dangerous voice before pressed his mouth to the side of Zim’s skull.

Red yelped and jerked in Purple’s hold, he finally seemed to be coming to his senses again and Purple quietly cursed his partner for ruining the fun as usual, “Th-That’s enough!” He had his voice in working order so quickly! “We’re ending the call!”

“Red!” Purple protested as he held tighter to his arm, “C'mon Red, I’m having fun!” He insisted as he jostled the arm in his grasp, “I wanna see what’s next!”

“No! We’ve seen FAR too much as it is!” Red insisted with finality and usually that was enough for Purple. Red was a quick thinker, he liked to know things and it was usually easy to agree with him; but this… whatever this was, Purple wanted more of it! And his talent was getting what he wanted no matter the costs.

“ANYONE WHO OBEYS RED IS GETTING THROWN OUT OF THE AIRLOCK!” He declared which followed with a collective gasp from all the little Irkens around them. He smirked at Red in victory as his partner glowered.

“For the love of murgook, Purple! You can’t undermine me like that in front of our entire staff and an alien!” He snapped as he wrenched his arm away from Purple’s grip.

Purple folded his arms across his chest, “Looks like I just did.” He gloated with his head held high in superiority.

“Hey!” Dib interrupted which drew Purple’s attention immediately back to the screen, “As great as it is to see I’ve caused some discourse between you two it’s distracting me from Zim. So… bye.”

“What!?” Purple spun to face the screen fully, “You can’t just–” The call was cut abruptly and Purple sputtered with displeasure.

“I guess he’s not intimidated by you.” Red piped up after a moment of silence, “It makes sense since he’s an inferior…” He gave a disgusted wiggle of his fingers, “pink thing… who hasn’t been conquered by us.”

“We have to conquer him then!” He insisted as he turned to plead with Red, if he could get his co-ruler on board they could do anything! “Come on Red, I don’t ask for much!”

“You ask for everything, Purple! Are you forgetting that we sent Zim there to get him away from us? If we conquer that planet he’s going to come back.” Red shook his head roughly and Purple deflated a bit.

“OK, then I’ll just kidnap Dib specifically!” He couldn’t give up so easily, he wanted that human! He wanted to know more about those things he was doing! He wanted Dib to smirk because of him! It wasn’t fair that Zim got to have the human!

“He’s the one keeping Zim there!” Red forcefully drew Purple from his fantasies, “Because of him Zim always fails to succeed at his ridiculous plans! He’s staying right there where we can be safe.”

Purple huffed and folded his arms to pout like a child, “Stupid Zim. He doesn’t deserve the human.” Red hummed, though it didn’t sound much like he agreed… stupid Red.

Purple remained in a sour mood the rest of the day. It wasn’t until he was alone, and he could explore some of the new things he’d learned, that he finally felt his mood lighten just a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you make a command for Zim to kill you?” He hated how his voice was just a little breathy from all the prodding, he did not want to humiliate himself even more from all of the touching… but it seemed inevitable. But above his current woes he worried about what “fuck you” meant; Tallest Red had reacted so strongly when Dib said it, was it really so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all ready for the next chapter of Conquest! And I have some fantastic news!
> 
> Conquest now has a lovely fancomic for chapter 10 thanks to the lovely [Irkenenthusiast](http://irkenenthusiast.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! Here is the [first page.](http://irkenenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/144465852976/attention-everyone-who-sees-this-comic-please)
> 
> Next I'd like to let everyone know that I've opened up writing commissions. In the interest of keeping this note brief here's the [link](http://zimneedsnomeats.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-comissions/chrono/) to the information!

The screen with his Tallest on it went black and Zim wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or not. They would no longer see the horrible things the Dib was doing to him, but he had no escape from this situation. The Tallest were too far away to come and save him and who knew when rescue would arrive… or if it would. He had denounced the Tallest… but surely they knew he wasn’t serious!

Yes, his Tallest knew not to fall for the stink-beast’s tricks! Once he was out of this mess they would probably commend him for his escape! They’d probably even send him a pile of super weapons to help him destroy the Dib once and for all!

But for now… he was trapped and humiliated and Dib wasn’t finished with him yet, “Well that was fun.” Dib set aside the remote he’d used to turn off the screen and moved around to be in front of him. Zim pulled at his restraints again, but there really was no escape from the human, “It’s too bad I didn’t get to show them some of the commands I can give you now that I control your Pak.” Dib’s filthy human hands moved along the inside of his thighs and Zim squeezed his eyes closed and turned away. He didn’t want to see Dib violating him again.

Human fingers moved up further until they were once again able to rub and prod and push their way inside, “I programmed so many different commands,” Dib told him as his hole was stretched open by the violating fingers, “All I have to do is say your name and a command and hope for the best.”

“The only one I tested back when you were on the table was the initial activation command.” Dib stretched him enough for a third finger, “I can always go in again later and modify the command list if one of them doesn’t work the way I want it to.”

“Did you make a command for Zim to kill you?” He hated how his voice was just a little breathy from all the prodding, he did not want to humiliate himself even more from all of the touching… but it seemed inevitable. But above his current woes he worried about what “fuck you” meant; Tallest Red had reacted so strongly when Dib said it, was it really so bad?

He’d heard humans yelling it at each other, but it seemed to just be some sort of insult; he’d never given it much thought. Now he wished he had, just to have some foresight into what Dib was planning. Of course, he wouldn’t have to wait long, Dib slid his fingers out and wiped them off on his pants which he then began to open.

Zim fidgeted in the chair as he glared at Dib’s dick, “I refuse to put it in my mouth!” He insisted as he leaned back in the chair to get as far away from the disgusting thing as he could, “I don’t want it!”

“You aren’t getting this in your mouth Zim.” Dib replied as he leaned down to free one of Zim’s legs. His was confused what that meant, but he didn’t have time to think it through; the second both legs were free he kicked Dib in the face.

The human fell back clutching his nose, “Agh! Son of a bitch!” Dib hissed from his new place on the floor and Zim cackled at his misfortune, though it wasn’t really much of a victory.

“What’s the matter, Dib? Don’t you like being put in YOUR place!?” He leaned forward in his chair to get a good look at the human beneath him, “You look so good on the floor at my feet!”

Dib shot him a glare as blood trickled between his fingers. Had he broken the human’s nose? That was fantastic if he really had! “You’d better control yourself Zim! I can make this so much worse for you!” Dib growled as he got to his feet again, “There are plenty of programs I can and will activate Zim.”

“Go ahead! It probably won’t even work! Your just as incompetent as I am–wait… ugh… You stink!” He drew his legs up to try and use leverage to pull his arms free. He pushed and wiggled, but it just caused his wrists to be scuffed and pink.

Dib scowled as he squirmed in the chair. Zim could tell he would make good on his threat and braced for the command to try and fight against it, “Zim, run program shut-the-hell-up!”

Despite his fighting a Pak leg shot out, hesitated, and drove straight into his cheek. Zim screeched, thrashed for a moment, and then fell still to avoid further pain as his movements just jostled the leg.

“Well… shit…” Dib muttered as he stepped in closer, Zim glared but didn’t dare move his head, “It was supposed to just shove into your mouth not through your cheek… but I guess that works. Are you ready to be more compliant?”

Zim shut his eyes and groaned his protest but he didn’t kick as Dib grabbed his legs, he really didn’t want to find out what other things Dib could order his Pak to do… what if they were all this violent? “Zim, end program shut-the-hell-up.” The leg retracted covered in pink and the taste of blood filled his mouth even more than before. It trickled down his cheek and down his neck… he stopped paying attention to it.

“There… good little pet.” Dib shifted in closer and lifted Zim so their hips were together, “I’ll make sure to patch you up when we’re done.” Dib promised as Zim’s legs were pulled about the human’s waist, “Wrap them around me, Zim.”

“Nhhh…” Zim protested, he could feel Dib’s dick against his thigh and he was terrified of what was going to happen. He hoped he was wrong but Dib had proven he was willing to do horrible things that Zim hadn’t expected someone would ever even think to do.

He squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed as Dib’s fingers dug into his thighs, “Come on Zim, behave. I will try out another program and who knows if you’ll get stabbed again or not.” Zim wrapped his legs around Dib’s waist forcing his body flush with Dib’s dick. He shuddered and turned his head again.

Blood dripped down from his cheek and he tried to focus on that instead of the feeling of Dib reaching between their bodies. He whined again when he felt something poking at his hole and he immediately tried to kick Dib away, “Nuh!” He cried as he kicked at Dib with his heels.

Dib moved to climb up on the chair forcing Zim to be trapped against it, “Zim, run program–”

“No! S-Suurreh!” Zim cried, his whole mouth aching as he tried to speak. He wrapped his legs around Dib’s waist again and forced himself to hold still. He felt Dib press against him again and whined as he tugged at his arms and tried to make his Pak obey. Dib reached into a pocket next and removed a bottle of something.

“This is lube, it’ll make my dick go in easier.” Dib explained as he poured some into his hand, “It’s made of the same sort of stuff on the condom we used before, so it shouldn’t burn.” Zim watched as Dib spread the stuff over his dick and jumped when he felt Dib rubbing it over his hole too.

Zim squeezed his eyes shut and leaned heavily on the chair as Dib started to push inside. He dug his knees into Dib’s sides but it did nothing to stop him from pushing all the way in. Zim’s mouth fell open wide as he struggled to catch his breath from the pressure inside.

It was bigger than the toy and seemed to reach deeper too. He could feel it twitch and throb and then he felt it moving out, “D-Dun mooe!” He protested as it rubbed right back over the places that had just been abused with his entry. Dib, of course, ignored him.

“I didn’t expect you to squeeze so tight after I played with you so much.” Dib breathed low and husky into the side of his head as if he had ears, “You feel really good.”

He started to move back in again and Zim squirmed in the chair, “Nhhh! Huuurds!” He disagreed as Dib licked the side of his head. Of course his protests were ignored once again and Dib drew out faster this time. Dib’s mouth moved down along his neck as the dick was stabbed in over and over.

The horrible rubbing continued but it was starting to make him feel overwhelmed the same way as every time before when Dib abused him. He hated how easily he felt that way now. Dib somehow knew how to make him completely submit to these horrible things and knew how to give him no escape.

Dib reached one hand up and gripped his antenna before he could pull away and his head was yanked back. With his neck exposed Dib pressed his mouth to the skin and started licking and biting. Zim kicked a little but that just made Dib bite harder so he stopped. Dib hummed against his skin as he continued to move inside, pushing all the places that made his thing squirm and leak.

Dib chuckled breathlessly as he began to fondle his trapped antenna, “You’re such a little liar Zim.” He said as he pulled the feeler down towards his mouth, “You’re squeezing and even moving your hips with mine…” He licked the very end and Zim shivered, “You’re a little Irken slut for human dick.”

“Nnhhhh.” Zim gurgled around a mouthful of blood and spat it at Dib, it landed on his cheek and he let go of Zim’s antenna with a groan of disgust. The movement stopped as Dib cleaned himself, “H-Hate you!” Zim snapped through the pain, “I’ll kill you! Mark my w-wurds…”

Dib scowled as he wiped his hand clean on his coat, “You need to stop talking.” He snapped as his hands moved around Zim’s neck, he thrashed but there was no escape as they closed around his throat. His breathing was completely cut off as Dib thrust harder than before as if to catch up from the seconds he’d stopped. Then, as if to prove his theory right, Dib slowed again and his grip let up, though his hands remained in place.

“Be a good pet, Zim.” Dib told him as one hand moved away to slide up to his antenna again. He did his best to flatten them against his head but Dib would not be deterred. The human guided the captured antenna to his mouth and sucked on the end. It was all getting to be too much for Zim to resist, the stabbing thing inside of him was rubbing against all the sensitive places and he just couldn’t deny it!

Warm fluid suddenly gushed inside of him and that was the last bit that Zim needed. Though he had a moment of horror at the stuff inside it was quickly drowned in overwhelming pleasure. At the end of it he slumped in the chair full of Dib and his sticky mess and too exhausted to even try to pitch a fit.

Dib stayed pressed against him and seemed to be as exhausted as Zim. For a moment longer there was silence and then Dib pulled back and out and left Zim with a gross mess leaking from his hole. He squirmed in the chair as Dib sat back and watched it all leave him.

“That was great, better than I thought it would be.” Dib stepped back and pulled a cloth from his pocket which he then used to clean up the mess left between Zim’s legs, “You did everything exactly how I wanted it, Zim.” Next he walked over to the table where he’d gotten the red and purple… things from again.

Zim squirmed in his seat in a bit of a panic, he couldn’t take more of that horrible stuff! He was tired and sore and thoroughly humiliated. Dib, however, returned with primitive Earth medical equipment and began to clean up the blood on his face to treat the wound. He settled a little hen he realized Dib wasn’t planning to hurt him at the moment. “I know you won’t listen, but try not to speak for a while. Open your mouth.”

Zim was reluctant to obey, but tired of the taste of blood; he obeyed with a scowl and Dib pressed a wad of gross cotton-y white stuff against the inside of his cheek, “That should help stop the bleeding.” Dib explained in the face of his murderous look, “I’ll check to see how the flow is in half an hour.”

Dib stepped back and then made his way behind Zim where he knew the door was, “Mmmnngh!?” Zim called as he turned as much as his binds would allow. He heard Dib’s steps pause and could see the back of his coat.

“You want me to let you up to rest, is that it?” He asked without turning back. Zim whined his approval, he just wanted to rest, he wouldn’t even bother trying to escape just yet, “I’ll be back in half an hour, if you’re good I’ll bring you somewhere more comfortable.” He whined again to try and get Dib to change his mind, but this time he was ignored and Dib left him all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he was done eating Dib took the plate and set it aside then he patted one of his legs, “Come sit with me.” Zim made a small noise of protest in his throat but he scooted a little closer to the horrible human; he reminded himself it was just for the sake of his escape, he would pay Dib back for this. Unfortunately sitting beside Dib wasn’t enough to satisfy the human’s desire to torment him, “No, in my lap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to take a moment to thank the person who recently sent me $25 and didn’t make a request for anything. I assumed it was just motivation to get writing more Conquest, so I did. If you’d like to link me to your blog or just put your name down then please [send me a message](http://zimneedsnomeats.tumblr.com/ask) with your name (so I know it’s you) and I’ll be sure to link you because I am just so super grateful!
> 
> To everyone else, take this as a bit of incentive to [send me some money]() if you can. ;D I’ll make sure to dedicate as much time as I can to Ch 13 to get it out asap… though it’ll still come around if you don’t. You can also [commission me](). Thank you all so much for reading and helping me out.
> 
> Happy Canada Day and Happy (early) Independence Day.

As promised Dib returned to check and change the dressings on his cheek. Zim obeyed every little prompt Dib gave him and in no time he was in one of the few sleeping chambers in his base curled up next to Dib with one arm cuffed to the bed frame. He didn’t have the energy to protest the arrangement and it was comfortable enough to get some rest. Of course even with an injury Zim didn’t need as much sleep as Dib and he awoke to plot while Dib slept.

He commanded computer to bring him some tools as quietly as he could. It still hurt to speak but it was worth it, without Dib to contradict him he had the requested items easily. Then he carefully detached his Pak and began to work on disabling whatever it was that Dib had put in him to make his Pak obey all those stupid commands. He had to work in brief intervals to ensure he didn’t make a mistake as his thoughts deteriorated, work was slow and riddled with anxiety that he might misstep and damage something critical.

It was hours later that he was finally able to move his Pak legs on his own, but he was certain that the commands would still cause them to lock up if Dib used them. He would have to be careful if he wanted to escape the Dib, he needed to incapacitate the human or disable his speech somehow and he would be able to escape. For now this was all he could do, the human’s waking would be soon and he couldn’t be caught.

He had the computer take away his tools and then he lay back on the bed next to Dib and waited. It was 20 minutes later that Dib awoke with a yawn, a stretch, a scratch, and other gross human things. He put his glasses on his face and finally turned to look at Zim, “How’s your cheek?” He asked as he reached out to tap Zim’s chin just below the bandaged up mark. Zim knew from yesterday that Dib wanted him to turn his head and though he had the energy to fight he opted not to; he wanted Dib to think he was learning to obey so it would be easier to surprise attack him.

Dib peeled the bandage away and Zim watched him warily as his fingers prodded around the injury, “I think it’s healing. It’s not as pink as it was before.” Dib had him tilt his head the other way and made him open his mouth. He pulled the soaked cotton ball out and gripped Zim’s chin as he examined the injury’s other side, “The inside looks ok too.” Dib didn’t replace either of the primitive human healing tools so Zim assumed he would heal the rest on his own. That was easy enough, he probably would have healed better without Dib’s help, anyhow.

Dib sat up and climbed out of the bed so Zim sat up as well with the expectation that Dib would remove the chain and–well he wasn’t quite sure what to expect from Dib, maybe a bit of freedom? Of course Dib wouldn’t let things be so easy, would he? “I’ll be back, Zim. Be good.” Dib ordered as he crossed the floor to the door.

“You’re leaving me here!?” Zim asked in alarm as he moved as close to the edge as his wrist would allow. Dib couldn’t leave him alone all day! He was trying to get Dib comfortable enough that he could escape! Not only that, but he worried what Dib planned to do while he was gone. Would he try harder to hack into his base? Would he call the Tallest again? Would he work on improving the horrible commands so Zim would become completely helpless? “How long will you be gone for? Where are you going!? What are you going to do?” He asked in an attempt to alleviate his stress.

Dib turned back with a shake of his head, his eyes were amused as if he knew the torment he caused and was delighted to have caused it, “Why would I tell you anything, Space Boy? You have a knack for planning your escape and I’d rather give you nothing to work with for it. All you need to know is that I will be back and that I want you to be a good pet.”

Zim glared at Dib and his antenna fell back against his head as he scowled. He absolutely hated how Dib was treating him since he won! How dare he consider mighty Irken Invader Zim to be nothing more than a pet! They were supposed to be arch enemies not… not this! “I don’t care what you think, I’m not a pet! Zim obeys no one!”

Dib laughed as he turned around again and reached for the door, “That’s not what I remember from yesterday.” He taunted as he opened the door and left. Zim’s face burned with shame and he tore at the bed beneath his claws to release his anger at the human. Stupid Dib! He should be eaten by a Splornuk for daring to bring up all that horrible stuff that happened! Zim clawed at the bed a little more before he turned his attention to the cuff around his wrist. He brought out a Pak leg and aimed a laser at the chain but hesitated to fire.

Should he really try to escape right now? He could probably destroy this bit of metal easily, but Dib could be back at any moment and with a few words he’d be back at square one… no… He couldn’t. He had to bide his time if he wanted to escape the Dib. As hard as it was to comply with Dib’s stupid orders he put his leg away and waited. About 30 minuets later Dib opened the door a crack and peered inside suspiciously. Zim had moved closer to the cuff, but it was still on his wrist where Dib left it. Once Dib noticed that Zim hadn’t escaped he stepped in and crossed over to the bed.

Dib had a box in one hand and a plate in the other, he set the plate on the table next to the bed before he sat down with the box in his lap. Dib reached out to him and Zim hissed but didn’t attack as Dib began to brush his fingers over his antenna, “Good job, Zim. I knew you could obey me, are you hungry?” Dib completely ignored Zim’s hostility and continued to stroke his as if he really were a human’s pet. He wasn’t even covered in fur! The only purpose of stroking him was to demean him.

Zim sulked but nodded a bit, he needed Dib to trust him so he had to act the part of a good pet no matter how it made his skin crawl, “Yea–!” Pain sparked at his attempt to speak and he pressed his hand to his injured cheek with another low hiss. Dib continued to pet him in slow strokes as if to aid in calming the pain, it did nothing but fuel his irritation. Stupid horrible human and his horrible stupid commands!

“I have some food you should enjoy.” Dib offered as his fingers trailed down the back of his neck before his hand finally slid away, “First I need you to behave.” Zim glared at the human and then his box as Dib reached with both hands to open up the lid. The contents should not have been surprising, but all the same he was filled with horror, shock, and dread: ot contained a metal collar and leash.

Zim recoiled quickly and tried to scoot away as far as the cuff around his wrist would allow, “No!” He insisted, he’d already forgotten his silent promise to himself to behave for the greater good of his escape plan. This was just too far! He drew his free arm up to his neck to block Dib from any attempt to put it on while he dug his heels into the bed as if he could pull his arm free of it’s binding, “I’m not a pet!”

Dib took hold of the collar and held it up, “Don’t make me order you, Zim. I haven’t had a chance to fix my programming and I don’t know what might happen if I do.” He threatened as Zim pressed back against the wall.

His antenna were pressed back against his skull as he eyed the horrible metal thing, “But… Zim doesn’t want to…” He muttered while his cheek throbbed, he let his arm drop miserably. He glared hard at Dib as he brought the collar up and around his neck; he flinched when he felt the cold touch around his neck and grabbed at Dib’s arm to push him back. It was too late, however; the collar clicked shut and Dib drew his hand back. Zim couldn’t wait to make Dib pay for this humiliation and every other humiliation that Dib had ever and would ever inflict on him.

Dib brought the leash up next and clipped it to the collar, “Don’t look so miserable, Zim. You’re going to like what I have planned for you today.” Dib promised as he reached to remove the cuff from Zim’s wrist, then he grabbed the plate and held it out to Zim. Zim rubbed his wrist as he looked at the plate, it contained a big fluffy waffle with chocolate syrup drizzled on top. Zim took it and poked at it a little with the fork before he began to cut a piece off to eat. He had to eat slowly because his cheek stung whenever he opened it or got sugar in it but, this… wasn’t too bad. Of course even with a delicious start to his day, Zim didn’t trust that he really would enjoy anything else the Dib had to offer him.

Once he was done eating Dib took the plate and set it aside then he patted one of his legs, “Come sit with me.” Zim made a small noise of protest in his throat but he scooted a little closer to the horrible human; he reminded himself it was just for the sake of his escape, he would pay Dib back for this. Unfortunately sitting beside Dib wasn’t enough to satisfy the human’s desire to torment him, “No, in my lap.”

Zim huffed and sent Dib a glare but he obeyed; he reminded himself again: it was just for now… just until he could escape. Once he was free Dib would pay for every injustice no matter how big or small! He would make Dib wish he’d never won! He would make Dib beg and plead for forgiveness but he would receive none.

One of Dib’s arms curled around his middle to trap him against the human’s body while the other went for his antenna, Zim pressed them flat against his head as he fidgeted in Dib’s lap, but he wouldn’t be going anywhere. He held back a complaint as Dib stroked over his feelers regardless of his irritation and sulked as Dib kept doing touchy things. This lasted for half an hour and surprisingly enough Dib didn’t do anything more. Over time Zim slowly began to relax under the gentle stroking, he even let his antenna relax.

Eventually the hand around his middle moved away to fiddle with the end of the leash but Zim didn’t move; he knew Dib must be looking for an excuse to threaten him into compliance again, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Slowly the petting stopped too and both hands settled around his middle, “You’ve learned so well what being good is all about, Zim.” Dib praised as his arms moved to tuck themselves underneath, before he could protest Dib stood and lifted him up into his arms.

Zim fidgeted a little as Dib gathered up the leash so he wouldn’t trip, he wanted to demand to walk on his own but he needed to obey. He curled a hand in Dib’s shirt and held still as his enemy brought him up to the house level. the ride was silent and once they reached the kitchen Dib stepped out of the fridge and carried him to the couch. Dib sat down next to Gir who was watching the Angry Monkey show happily as if nothing strange was occupying the couch next to him. That horrible little sidekick of his wasn’t phased in the slightest that his Master was being held hostage by their greatest enemy!

Zim glared silently at Gir and wished he could communicate telepathically with the little bot, if he could then maybe he could hatch a plan to distract the Dib sooner rather than later. ‘Go Gir, make a mess! This may be your one and only chance to be praised for your destruction! Do your Master proud!’

Zim watched eagerly as Gir turned to look over at them for a moment as if he could actually hear what Zim was trying desperately to communicate to him. He tilted his head a little and hopped to his feet, “I’m gonna go get tacos!” Gir announced before he jumped into his costume and ran outside. What a complete failure that was.

“Finally.” Dib sighed as he reached for the remote and turned away from the Monkey and to some stupid paranormal show. Zim huffed in displeasure at this turn of events as Dib spoke, “No matter what I’ve tried with him I can almost never gain control of the TV. I have to bribe him and there’s only so much money I’m willing to waste on tacos.”

Zim’s frown grew deeper as he looked up at the human over his shoulder, “What are you doing, Dib-human?” The little alien turned as much as Dib would allow and he jabbed Dib in the chest with a claw. It still hurt to talk, but he really couldn’t stand to let Dib do as he pleased without protest for very long, “Why aren’t you doing the horrible, naked, touchy things? You’re behaving strangely, even for you.”

“I’m not finished with all of my experiments, but I need you to heal.” Dib explained, but that wasn’t enough for Zim; if the situation were reversed he’d probably lock Dib in a small space to heal so he didn’t have to look at him or smell his foul stench. It made no sense for Dib to just… sit with him like this. Dib spoke again after a moment, “Besides, you were such a good little alien yesterday. You told your leaders who you belong to now; I think they intend to let me keep you.”

“Keep with your large-headed delusions, Dib-pig. The Tallest would not abandon Zim!” He said confidently; they weren’t stupid enough to believe he really belong to Dib… right..? He was an Invader on an all important secret mission! They would never let such a pathetic creature OWN Zim!

“Are you sure about that? The purple one looked like he wanted to join in.” Dib laughed a little as he slid a hand from around Zim’s waist and down to his thigh, “I bet if I offered to let him watch again he’d have no problem letting me keep you.”

Zim sputtered and tried to form a sentence as his face burned pink, “N-No! He wo-would never! You’re wrong and you stink of LIES!” Zim hissed as he grabbed the hand between his legs to pull it away, Dib let him and settled his hand back around his waist instead.

“If you’re so sure we can call them again right now, it’s fun to have an audience.” Zim scowled and shot Dib a look of displeasure. He considered challenging Dib’s assumption but… He couldn’t let the Tallest see him like that again, and he didn’t want to give Dib the opportunity.

He folded his arms across his chest and pouted, “No… Zim is behaving.” He insisted, though he was nowhere near happy about it. If he could guarantee Dib wouldn’t do those gross things in front of his Tallest again he would have no problem letting Dib call them.

“Good.” they settled into silence again and watched the TV together for hours until Dib’s breathing began to slow and his grip went slack. Zim glanced back at the sleeping human to try to judge if he really was asleep. He stayed still for half an hour before he was convinced the Dib really was asleep. He grinned as he slid out of Dib’s grip and rose up onto his Pak legs. Ah… it felt so good to use them again. He turned back to Dib and grinned as he loomed over the human, oh, he would have his revenge and he could do it right now.

“Computer secure the Dib and make sure he can’t speak.” Zim ordered and Metal arms dropped from the ceiling to wind around Dib’s body and over his face. It seemed he didn’t need his Pak legs after all Dib’s eyes snapped open and he wiggled in his restraints, “Good morning Dib-stink, I hope you’re ready for your turn. Zim does not intend to be kind.” He cackled maniacally as Dib squirmed for freedom he would not gain and, if Zim had his way, he never would.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate you… I hate you so much.” Zim hissed as he clawed at Dib’s chest again before he lifted his Pak legs up and onto the table Dib was strapped to. He stared at the human for a moment before he started to remove his pants, “I have no choice but to do those horrible things…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the same anon who gave me another $25 for this chapter and my good friend [therealdjpocky](http://therealdjpocky.tumblr.com/) for $10 she gave me recently that was just because she likes me but oh well I’m tacking it onto this chapter anyhow! Thank you very much!
> 
> Commissions are still open on my [tumblr](http://zimneedsnomeats.tumblr.com/) and donations are still very much appreciated and will hopefully inspire me to work faster on the next chapter! Thank you all very much, please enjoy Chapter 13!

Zim had Dib transported to his lab and strapped against a cold hard examination table with a harness fitted around his head to keep his mouth shut. Zim hovered over him on his Pak legs, his face lit up with sadistic glee over Dib’s terror, “How does it feel to be on the other end of things, Dib?” Zim taunted as he reached out to pluck Dib’s glasses off his face, ones that had miraculously stayed in place on the trip down, “How does it feel to be at the mercy of your greatest enemy?”

Dib scowled at him and wiggled as much as he could on the table which wasn’t much, Zim would not risk his escape; he wanted no part in what Dib would do to him if he broke free, “Now you must understand some of what Zim felt… but you are far weaker and you will endure much, much more.”

Zim tossed Dib’s glasses over his shoulder before he lifted a Pak leg up and over Dib’s head, “Now… should I etch my name into your forehead with a laser? Or maybe I should just stab it into your skin and write it in bloody scars?” he dragged the leg in a line over his forehead and lifted it up to hover again, “Hmm… but I don’t know if I could stand looking at you if I made you any uglier.” He tapped the metal leg against Dib’s forehead as the human groaned and wiggled in desperation. Zim pressed the leg a little harder and Dib flinched and fell quiet, “Oh how I wish I could make you beg for me… it’s really such a shame I can’t let you speak. You would tell me how perfect and amazing I am or I would open your head up to play with your brain meats.”

Dib groaned his displeasure and Zim scraped his Pak leg over his forehead, he didn’t draw blood just yet, but he left an angry red line. Instead of going back to cut into the skin he moved the leg to Dib’s shirt and hooked it into the collar. He began to tug, pull, and stab at the fabric until it ripped and he was able to expose Dib’s chest. He looked over Dib’s skin and poked one of the bumps on his torso, “How ugly. Why do humans have chest lumps? I can’t remember… ugly things…”

Dib huffed at him so Zim prodded it with the tip of his claw which made Dib flinch and squirm, “Does that hurt, Dib-stink?” Zim pinched it between his claws and when Dib made a little noise he began to pull and roll to the tune of Dib’s muffled groans. Zim chuckled and reached to do the same to the other one, “What’s that, human? I’ve barely had you for a moment and you’re already begging me to stop?”

He moved his claws to begin raking them down Dib’s chest and he finally drew blood in long lines down to Dib’s stomach, “Pitiful Dib, I haven’t had a chance to look at your insides and you’re already trembling!” He cackled as he lifted a hand to trace over a bloody scratch, “Just so you know, Dib-thing. Zim has no experiments, this is all about revenge. I already know what your disgusting insides look like, I just want to see how you like having your guts exposed!”

Zim flicked the blood from his claws and moved his hand down towards Dib’s pants where he paused when he noticed a horrible lump between Dib’s legs. He growled and yanked his hand back, “WHY!? Why is it… doing that!?” He skittered back on his Pak legs as he observed Dib suspiciously, “Computer! Why is the Dib’s gross… thing doing that?”

“What “thing” Zim?“ The computer asked as annoyed as ever, though it replied when Zim frantically pointed between Dib’s legs, “An engorged penis is indicative of arousal usually caused by pleasurable stimulation.”

“PLEASURE!? Dib-pig! This is supposed to be torture! Stop that right now!” He demanded as he edged back towards the human cautiously; he had to remind himself that Dib wasn’t able to do things to him right now, he was trapped, “Dib! Your dick-thing is NOT allowed to be like that when I torture you! Stop it!”

Stubbornly Dib refused to obey, Zim growled and grabbed at it, trying to shove it back down but as soon as he took his hand away it pushed up again. Zim growled as his Pak legs clunked noisily against the ground. He turned to glare at Dib’s pink, sweaty face and leaned in to snarl, “This is your last chance, Dib-thing! Make it stop!”

Dib squirmed on the table but still his orders were ignored. He growled his irritation once more and stabbed a Pak leg into Dib’s thigh to show the human he wasn’t playing around. Dib howled behind the gag in his mouth and that seemed to finally be enough to get the human to obey him. He pulled his Pak leg free and watched as blood welled up and soaked into Dib’s pants, “Your defiance will not be tolerated, Dib-human; I have no reason at all to go easy on you.”

Zim decided to finish undressing the human, he mutilated the clothes Dib wore and left him almost completely bare; though he left the final covering over Dib’s hips, he didn’t want to look at all at the thing that had been the source of his misery. He focused on making Dib suffer, first he started out making him bleed with scratches all over every bit of his uncovered body. When he was satisfied with that he moved on to electricity; with some research he knew the perfect amount of non-lethal voltage to hit the human with.

He reveled in the gasps and desperate cries of pain Dib made and cackled gleefully through all of it; but something was wrong… obviously Dib wasn’t able to do those touching things but he started to feel the same sensations as if he could feel Dib’s hands on him right that moment. He could feel his squirmy trying to make its way out and the accompanying fluids that made him feel so sticky and gross… Had he been so damaged by what Dib had done that he would just feel it all the time now?

Zim groaned a little as he brought the shocking to an end and gave his enemy a hateful glare, “I hate you.” He hissed as he sunk his claws into Dib’s chin, “You have damaged Zim! You have humiliated Zim! You deserve to watch your entire planet burn alive!”

Dib wasn’t paying enough attention, his eyes seemed to have a far off look from all of the pain but Zim took it as defiance. He hated how Dib could even TRY to ignore him! He growled and shook Dib by his shoulders to get his attention again, once Dib focused on him he growled and shoved him back against the table, “Do not ignore me, Stink-head!”

Dib stared at him so he continued, his hands still pressed to the human’s shoulders, “How do you make it go away! Why did you make Zim feel like this!? How do I stop it!?” Dib had a curious look on his face so Zim grumbled and elaborated further, “How did you make my squirmy do things without the touching!?”

Dib’s eyes fell downwards as far as his neck would allow then he leaned back and laughed behind the gag. Zim growled and dug his claws into Dib’s shoulders, “Shut up! Stop your laughing you hideous beast!”

Zim growled when Dib failed to listen and he pinched the human’s nose so he wouldn’t be able to draw another breath to laugh with. Once Dib’s noises became weak, desperate grunts for breath Zim let go of him, “Stupid pig-beast.” Zim fidgeted as he glared at Dib, having so much power over the human had made his situation worse… and aside from letting Dib touch him there he had no good ideas on how to make it stop.

“I hate you… I hate you so much.” Zim hissed as he clawed at Dib’s chest again before he lifted his Pak legs up and onto the table Dib was strapped to. He stared at the human for a moment before he started to remove his pants, “I have no choice but to do those horrible things…”

Once they were off he lowered himself down onto Dib’s stomach and glared hatefully at the human. His face was hot and pink, but not nearly as hot as the place between his legs felt, “Computer release one of the Dib’s hands.”

As soon as his right hand was free Dib reached out to touch him but he lashed out with his claws and caught the skin of his wrist. Dib jerked back and Zim spoke, “Let’s get something straight here, human. You will do exactly what Zim says or I will have your fingers removed when I’m finished with them.”

Dib nodded so Zim lifted his hips up, “You can touch with ONE finger! Just one!” He demanded, and before he could say anything else Dib’s finger pressed against his squirmy and rubbed. Very quickly the whole length of it came out and wrapped around Dib’s wrist. He could barely control it and managed to, at least, work to curl just the tip of it around Dib’s finger. Of course that stopped all of Dib’s rubbing and he grumbled a little as he wound his fingers in Dib’s hair to tug.

“I can’t make it let go, move your finger down and in.” He demanded and slowly Dib worked his hand free to push the finger inside. His squirmy immediately wrapped around Dib’s wrist as the human began to rub inside. Zim shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of Dib’s finger rubbing against all his most sensitive places his breathing began to pick up as he actually began to enjoy himself.

This situation was much more pleasant than anything Dib had made him do so far; he was completely in control of everything Dib did. He couldn’t be pushed around or threatened or overwhelmed by anything the human did. He felt like how Zim should feel, like a powerful Invader who was superior to every other living creature on this pitiful ball of dirt…

Then, without requested, Dib pushed a second finger inside. He thought to be angry but very quickly pleasure overwhelmed that feeling as Did touched his sensitive places. Dib was still helpless while Zim had all the power, he was so superior! He could make Dib do absolutely anything he wanted! Anything at all!

“Another one! Push against all the good spots!” He demanded as he pulled Dib’s hair; the human’s fingers curled inside and rubbed hard before they drew away so the third could wedge its way inside. His mouth fell open and though he made embarrassing sounds he no longer cared, he was in charge and Dib’s opinion didn’t matter when he was so powerless. Zim thought about making Dib use his mouth, it had felt so warm and wet and… and..!

He made another noise low in his throat as he shoved back against Dib’s fingers. He was overwhelmed again by all the sensations Dib put him through both physically and serving in his rightful place following orders from Zim! He felt as a mess oozed out around Dib’s fingers down to his bare stomach below, he trembled and caught himself with his Pak legs as Dib’s fingers slid out from inside. Zim watched as Dib wiped his fingers as clean as he could onto the table before he settled his hand on Zim’s thigh.

Zim stared at the human’s hand for a moment and wondered what Dib meant by it, but he quickly ignored it. Dib didn’t matter, his actions didn’t matter, “I should remove one of your fingers… I never told you to use the second one.” Zim said as he slid off of the table to pull his pants on again, “I will find a different punishment.” He might have to use Dib’s fingers again, so removing one wasn’t the best course of action. Instead he turned his attention to Dib’s sausage as it strained in its clothing once again.

He reached out and dragged his claws over the lump which made Dib make a desperate little noise. He grinned as he pressed his fingers more firmly against Dib’s human dick, “You want Zim to use his hand?” He asked as he squeezed around it before he pulled away to watch Dib nod. He rubbed it a little more before he opened Dib’s pants; he still didn’t really want to see it, but he had plans for it and it couldn’t be covered. Once it was free he wrapped his fingers around it again and continued to rub Dib just like he’d been taught to such a long time ago.

Dib’s breathing grew heavier and his noises more frequent; his hips would lift off the table so he squeezed and stroked and moved faster. He could feel Dib tremble and his dick began to twitch. He pulled his hand away before Dib could make his mess and laughed at the disappointed groan Dib made in his throat. Dib reached with his hand to resume touching but Zim clawed it away, “Computer restrain the Dib again.”

Dib made another unhappy noise in his throat as his hand was caught and pinned to the table again. Zim giggled with glee and flicked the swollen thing once and watched it leak gross fluid everywhere, “I think you don’t deserve to get what you want, Dib-stink. You’ve been so horrible to Zim, doing things that I told you not to do! Why should I do what you want at all!?” He flicked it again which made Dib groan and squirm on the table.

He grabbed it and rubbed it a little again which made Dib groan and whine and buck. Zim pulled away again, “Do not move, stink-beast!” Zim snapped as he dug his claws into Dib’s hip, “I will tell you if and when you can move!”

There were more noises from Dib, pitiful sounds an inferior creature would make and Zim laughed at the human’s misfortune. He wrapped his fingers around it again, jerked a moment and once again pulled away; he watched as Dib grew more and more frustrated and desperate and then he cackled as he backed away from the table, “I’m done with you now, maybe if you make me happy I’ll let you make your gross human mess later.”

Zim left laughing all the while over his victory and Dib’s desperation. It had been far too long since he’d felt such pride in himself, it was almost enough to have him face the Tallest again… but not quite. After he had thoroughly punished Dib he might be able to face his leaders again with pride.

As the elevator door slid shut behind Zim the wires far above Dib swayed and shook. Dib squirmed on the table for his freedom or a way to get off but he was having no luck at all; that is, until Gir dropped down right on top of the human’s face. He giggled like an excited 3 year old and smushed Dib’s face in his little hands, “Bighead!” He exclaimed as he hugged his little body to Dib’s head, “I miiiiiissed yooooou!”

Dib grunted and squirmed, still naked, on the table. He tried desperately to communicate with Gir and after a long moment-in which Gir joined in the squirming as if it were a game-the little bot seemed to realize Dib wasn’t able to speak. His cold metal fingers pried at the harness wrapped around Dib’s face, “You tryin'na shrink your head with this! I can do better!” Gir wrapped himself around Dib’s head, his metal hand still picking at the straps of weird alien material on his face.

There was a long, horrible moment of Gir kicking and picking and screaming at Dib’s head before an idea occurred to his defective little mind, “I gots a scissor!” He reached into his head and pulled out some very sharp, very dangerous looking scissors. Dib’s eyes grew wide with horror as Gir started to play with them, opening them and closing them with manic little giggles as he cut the air.

Gir lowered the scissors and jabbed them into Dib’s skin in an attempt to get them under the strap. He babbled nonsense about ponies and how they were going to play in the river later. Dib didn’t know of any rivers close by and he was a little worried that Gir had been playing in sewage.

After a long moment of pain and a few strands of severed hair, Dib’s mouth was free. He shook his head free of the little robot and called to the ceiling, “Computer! Release me!” And it did. He got off the table quickly and stumbled from it as if it might jump up and strap him back down again, “Computer, where is Zim?” He asked as he carefully checked around the wound Zim had earlier stabbed into his thigh. It hurt a lot and he needed to get it treated before it could get infected.

“He is in the control room.” Computer replied as impassively as ever as Dib searched for his glasses and put them back on his face. After a new question the computer complied with just as much exasperation and gave him access to first aid. Once he was disinfected and wrapped up he made one last request of the computer, “Lead me to the Control room.” and, of course, it did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sex Zim, when I touch you between your legs and you cum–shoot goo, whatever you want to call it.” Dib explained, he also spoke as if he were talking to a particularly dumb child, “You enjoyed being in control of that, and I… I enjoyed that you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there’s not a lot to warn about this chapter. Some name calling, a bit of debasing and that’s it.
> 
> I would like to say thank you very very much to all the people who are still with me even though it’s been a few months! Sorry for the wait, everyone!

In a cold fuschia room hidden away beneath a glowing green house, in a normal cul-de-sac, in a normal neighborhood sat a tiny little alien with a purpose; he was perched at a console typing away at buttons faster than it appeared possible with only three fingers. His non-existent eyebrows were furrowed and he let out a growl of frustration as he hit key after key after key. His goal, of course, was to undo some of the damage Dib had done to his precious computer. He had to reprogram everything Dib had done to make his computer obey him, and only him, again. It was such a tedious job, but he couldn’t afford to put it off for long; if Dib escaped, which was entirely possible as the human was resourceful, he wanted to be in full control of his base. Dib might be able to control his Pak for now, but he wouldn’t be able to fight off an entire base full of Irken technology! It was the smarter choice, and soon it wouldn’t matter and he’d have everything back as it should be.

He had to make things normal again, he touched his still sore cheek carefully as he thought about all the horrible things Dib had done to him and could still do again… the sooner he fixed everything, the better.

“Computer! Status report!” Zim called up to his ceiling where the disembodied voice usually came from, the wires and cables hung silently above with no sign of intelligence, “Who do you obey!” Zim snapped after a moment, cutting off the computer before it could even begin, “Answer ME! I am Zim!” There was a brief moment of silence in which it waited for another outburst, when none came it replied in the same irritated voice it always spoke with.

“I have been programmed to obey Irken Invader Zim and Human Dib in equal amounts.” Zim growled with frustration and started to peck at the keys again, with forceful determination. Computer paused for verbal outrage, but Zim continued to mutter under his breath instead of screaming; it was rare to see Zim so silently focused. If it cared, the computer might have been impressed enough to let Zim be; but it didn’t care of course, it had more information regarding its status. When it spoke next computer’s voice was even more irate with its tiny master’s disregard for the information he’d asked for, “Your control is beginning to edge his out, however my system is still compromised.”

“Can’t you make yourself useful and fix some of the damage he’s done?” Zim snapped as his fingers tapped a series of improper keys, his teeth ground together at the mistake and he had to start the line over again. He muttered insults under his breath that wouldn’t possibly make sense to an Earthling as he fixed his error.

“I could preform a factory reset,” The computer offered, ignoring Zim’s complaining, “However, all of your… “upgrades” will also be removed in the process; I cannot alter bits and pieces of code.“ This, of course, was to help prevent an A.I. uprising, it went hand-in-hand with the computer’s attitude; it just didn’t care enough to bother trying to circumvent its programming to alter itself as it saw fit.

Zim huffed in irritation as he continued to work; he was very tempted to do something to try to make his computer a tad more useful. If it cared a little more about their mission it would be more useful to him and he would be even MORE unstoppable than he was now..! Well, that would have to wait until after he’d fixed his computer and later his Pak, "No.” He replied as he typed in code more carefully this time, “It will take even longer to do all those upgrades again.”

There was silence between them for a long moment that was broken only by the clack of Zim’s claws as he typed; but with Zim around the silence could only hold for so long. He huffed out his frustrations and slammed his fists on the desk, “Curse that horrible smelly human!” Even in these quiet moments while he worked he kept thinking about the Dib and what had been done to him; he thought about being so spread open and so full and so tingly. He thought about how powerful he’d felt with Dib so trapped and forced to obey his every command, it was so much better than when Dib did it.

He huffed a little and tried to get back to work and ignore all his thoughts about Dib; he could decide what would happen after his base and his Pak had been put into proper order again. The clicking resumed but once again the silence was broken and there was nothing he could do.

“Zim!” His antenna shot straight up and he whipped around in his chair with a scream of protest as the remaining words to render his Pak useless were spoken, “Run program Dib 001!”

Zim got to his feet and glared hard at Dib. Though he was still handicapped without his Pak, at least this time he didn’t have to take it off just to be able to face Dib head on; but instead of fight Dib held his hands up, as if in surrender… but why would the Dib escape just to surrender?

“Truce.” Dib offered as he took a step forward and Zim matched it with a step back, after all they’d done to each other over the years he couldn’t take the offer as anything less than a trick. There was no dire reason for a truce like the ones they’d had in the past, “You liked that.” Dib nodded his head as if such a gesture could indicate what he was speaking of, he seemed to realize he wasn't quite making sense so he added, “being in control when we do it, I mean.”

“Stupid Dib-creature, I enjoy being in control over everything.” Zim explained as if he were speaking to a creature much more stupid than the human actually was. The Dib would have to be much more specific than that to have an actual truce conversation, though he had a pretty good idea what thing Dib was talking about.

“Sex Zim, when I touch you between your legs and you cum–shoot goo, whatever you want to call it.” Dib explained, he also spoke as if he were talking to a particularly dumb child, “You enjoyed being in control of that, and I… I enjoyed that you were.”

Zim’s antenna quirked curiously but when Dib took another step forward he still took one back, “You WANT Zim to control you?” confusion was clear in his voice but he quickly thought of all the ways he could use this to his advantage to take Earth as his, “You would obey Zim without question?”

“I never said that, I know what you’re thinking space-monster.” Dib took another step and this time Zim didn’t back up, “I won’t let you use me to destroy Earth, but just for this one thing, we’ll call a truce. I can’t let you conquer Earth, but I can let you conquer me.”

Zim’s antenna shot forward in surprise as his eyes grew huge. Dib took a step forward and then another and another, Zim backed up to stay at arm’s length from Dib though he couldn’t deny his curiosity and his desire. He swallowed down a lump in his throat as Dib flashed him that same, twisted smirk, “Don’t you want to win, Zim?”

“Then you will obey Zim.” The little alien demanded and hit Dib’s hand away as it reached for him, “Get onto your belly and wiggle like a Shmuzz.”

Dib dropped to his knees and sat back on his ankles, but he did not follow the rest of the order, “I don’t even know what a Shmuzz is.” Zim growled and grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face down to the floor, it was a test to see how Dib would react and curiously the human remained where he’d been put even after Zim’s claws left him.

Zim looked all over the human bent before him and felt a rush of power that his hated enemy was finally where he belonged. He grinned wide and placed a booted foot on Dib’s head and pushed, making his head crane backwards though his body remained where it belonged, “You are a Shmuzz, Dib-stink; a lowly stinky creature that belongs under my boot.” He looked down his leg into Dib’s eyes and felt even more giddy that Dib seemed so annoyed, was he changing his filthy human mind so quickly?

Zim pushed a little more of his weight into Dib’s skull and watched his fingers curl on the ground, “Are you going to defy me so quickly, Dib-Shmuzz?” Zim taunted as he ground his heel into Dib’s face.

“This isn’t what I had in mind.” Dib complained and Zim drew back his foot, though he wasn’t at all finished with the human, “If you just plan to try and humiliate me the deals off.”

Zim huffed and reached to tug on Dib’s hair again, “Impatient Dib-creature, I’m just getting started.” He tugged Dib back to his knees and scraped a claw along Dib’s jaw, “Tell me how amazing I am!”

“You’re… creative,” Dib offered and Zim quickly latched on to all the compliments flowing from Dib’s mouth, “You always have so many ideas to try and win, some of them are so ins–incredible that no one else could ever think of them.” His claws continued to trace over Dib’s jaw, he couldn’t deny he was drawing pleasure from the human’s words.

The grin on his face over the praise felt a little strange, it felt like it’d been far too long since he’d last been able to properly express himself. With all of Dib’s horrible… Dib-ness, he hadn’t been able to do his favorite thing in the world, the very thing Dib was praising him for. He wanted to get back to it, it was just so satisfying when he was working on a plan to defeat the stinky human and his horrible planet, “More!” Zim demanded, desperate to get even more from Dib; he wanted to feel like his amazing self again, impossible to defeat and beloved by his Tallest.

“You’re really strong despite how small you are,” Dib complied so easily it was like he’d always been meant to offer Zim nothing but praise, “and that smallness just makes you… desirable.” Zim frowned a little at Dib and wondered just how far Dib would let him go..? He scraped his claws along Dib’s jaw a little harder as punishment for mentioning his height.

“I could do without the comment on my height.” Zim insisted, his voice stern to elicit obedience from the human. Once he felt he’d made his point his touch turned a little more gentle again, “It’ll suffice for now.”

“You’re… out of this world.” Dib met him with a grin but Zim didn’t pick up on the meaning of his human phrasing.

“Yes, yes. We both know about your accusations.” Zim waved him off and continued to run his claws over Dib’s face as he tried to decide what to do with the human next. He still wanted to explore his newfound power; he wanted to make Dib do something he’d never thought Dib would ever do… but what..?

Dib chuckled and reached out to set his hands on Zim’s hips, the little alien squeaked in protest and quickly set his own hands over Dib’s. His claws were just barely scraping skin as he spoke, “I-I didn’t say you could touch!” he was a little panicked, worried that Dib had tricked him into getting close so he could do whatever he wanted; but the human simply grinned up at him with his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips.

“I know, but you’re stalling.” Dib accused, though he was clearly amused by Zim’s reaction, “Come on Zim, let me touch you with my fingers or my mouth. I know you like it, you don’t have to hide it anymore.

Zim frowned and poked Dib’s forehead with a claw, "Zim is in charge of when that happens, filthy human.” He insisted as he pushed a little harder and forced Dib back far enough he had to let go. Dib was being fairly docile but Zim knew it wouldn’t be difficult for Dib to fight back, he took some comfort that Dib was holding up his end of things so far. He thought a little longer and decided on what he wanted to make Dib do to show his obedience. “I want you to lick my boot.”

Dib’s face contorted into disgust and anger became apparent by the fire in his eyes, “I am not licking your boot.” Zim poked harder until Dib slapped his hand away and they were forced to part. Dib shut his eyes and took a deep, calming breath which he let out slowly and with it some of his anger seemed to ebb, “I get you want me to stroke your ego, but that’s going too far.” He sat back on his ankles, “Besides, do you really need a lowly human to tell you how great you are when you already know it?”

“O-Of course not!” Zim sputtered, a little surprised that Dib was calling himself a lowly human without using it to mock him as he had in front of the Tallest, “I just like to hear you admit it!” Zim fidgeted as he tried to think of something else he could make Dib do for him before they did other things, he was still a little unsure about allowing his body to experience that overwhelming sensation again so soon and he didn’t trust Dib not to take advantage of him. He would just have to make sure Dib was properly obedient so they could continue, but how would he do that? “Do you have a donu–condam… thing?”

The Dib patted his pockets down and pulled out one of the little packets for him to see, “Of course, I need to be prepared.” He grinned as he waved it around, and Zim followed that little thing closely, “Does this mean I get to stuff your little hole?”

“It sounds so gross when you say it like that.” Zim complained, but he didn’t object further when he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Dib gave him such a pleased grin that Zim could almost say he liked how it made the human look. It was as if this one instance Dib’s victory was his own…

“Alright, is the wonderful Zim going to give me permission to put the condom on?” Zim swallowed his nerves and nodded, Dib proceeded to open his pants. He watched the human as he reached inside, his eyes wide and a little horrified; even though he’d seen it a few times now Zim still thought the human dick was strange and a little creepy. All the same he really did want to see what it would be like to do those things without being strapped or held down.

When Dib was ready Zim reached out and ran one finger over the slippery surface, up and down as Dib’s hips twitched beneath his touch. Though the motions were the same ones he’d taken months ago while injured and confined in Dib’s room, it felt vastly different now; he knew what to expect and how to make Dib bend to his will. He knew how to get something out of it for himself too, he remembered how he’d almost felt powerful controlling Dib with his mouth so easily. He hesitated and looked up at Dib but when their eyes met he looked away again; he leaned over and stretched his lips over the tip. It certainly didn’t have the same flavor as last time and he almost spat it back out, but the look of surprise on Dib’s face made the weird taste worth it.

If he could grin with his mouth stretched open he would be, this felt like such a victory! Dib had done so much to surprise, terrify, and torment him and he was finally getting the chance to get under Dib’s skin a little! Zim curled his tongue around it and squeezed as he popped off of it; for a moment he let his tongue squeeze and slide before he pulled away altogether. The disappointed whine from Dib was so delightful that Zim couldn’t hold back a gleeful laugh at the human’s expense; he wanted to keep doing this but at the same time he wanted more. He was still a little apprehensive about moving beyond this as he’d never been given any freedom for it, but now was his chance.

He braced his left hand on Dib’s shoulder as he shifted in closer over Dib’s lap. He reached down between them and his squirmy tried to wrap around his arm as he grabbed onto Dib’s dick. He bit his lip and hid his face against Dib’s chest as he moved down over it; he felt it bump against his inner thigh and jumped a little, suddenly regretting his decision to go through with this. What was he thinking allowing Dib to manipulate him into wanting this… this horrible THING!? Even if it felt good for a little there was probably a very good reason why Irkens never did this thing! He remembered the look on Tallest Red’s face of shock, horror, disgust… and he was going to let this thing happen when clearly his leaders disapproved.

“Hey wait a sec.” Zim jerked his hand away at the sound of Dib’s voice; his internal argument snapping into place as if the human had just solidified his anxieties into action. He shoved Dib back by his shoulders and sat upright to keep Dib as far away as possible legal without completely running away. Dib fell back against the floor with a groan and Zim covered his face with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to learn how you can read chapter 15 early please check out [this chapter](http://zimneedsnomeats.tumblr.com/post/153306430922/conquest) on my tumblr for additional notes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He growled as he slammed his fists on the desk and shook his head to try and deny what had just happened. “You..! Horrible human! You have ruined Zim’s mission!” The little alien snarled as he spun around to face the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubcon, I guess. Dib is pushy, Zim gives in. Honestly if you’ve read this far I think you know what you’re getting into. This is very tame compared to previous chapters. There’s also some blood.
> 
> So with this chapter, Conquest has reached its end; but I’m about to start writing another Invader Zim fanfic which will very likely contain the same sort of tumultuous relationship between Zim and Dib but of course in a different setting and maybe it’ll even have a plot beyond “Dib fucks Zim and Zim learns to like it.” hahaha. So keep an eye out for it… and I really hope the ending here is satisfactory.

“What have you done to Zim?” The little alien accused as he shifted out of Dib’s lap and down his legs so they were no longer touching, “I never wanted anything to do with this… SEX THING before! Y-You did something!”

Dib sighed and let his arms flop on the floor, he wasn’t looking at Zim, but at the tangled mess of wires that made up the ceiling, “You wanna know?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for a response, “You’ve been sexually repressed your whole life; it seems like your whole race is, if the way your leaders were acting is any indication. I just introduced you to something no one else in your race has ever done, you should feel accomplished.”

Zim hummed a little as he frowned down at the human, “It doesn’t feel like an accomplishment when you hold Zim down and do weird things when I tell you not to!” he growled as he poked Dib’s chest with a rough claw.

“So you’ll do it today, all on your own you’ll do something no other Irken has done.” Dib lifted his hands and carefully placed them on Zim’s hips to try and coax him closer again, “Alright?”

Zim hesitated another moment as he considered what Dib said, but he nodded a little bit and scooted forward again. Dib slowly moved his hands along Zim’s waist, “Alright, before it goes in we need to spread you open with my fingers. It’ll hurt if you just try and push it in first.”

“It hurt when you did all of that last time!” Zim snapped as he remembered how it had first felt to have Dib’s thing inside… big and painful; it had made his knees ache from how overwhelming it was, “Don’t lie to Zim, it’ll hurt anyhow!”

Dib’s rolled his eyes and his fingers dug into Zim’s hips; he pulled and pushed and positioned him over his dick, “Fine then, just do it. You’ll see there’s a big difference in the level of pain.”

Zim jumped when he felt it bump his thigh again and he squirmed as he pushed Dib’s hands away, “Alright! Fingers first.” He agreed with a note of panic as he remembered how easy it would be for Dib to just force him into doing everything he wanted. His squeedily spooch throbbed wildly as he moved one of Dib’s hands where he wanted it, “I like this better anyhow.”

Dib laughed but rubbed the inside of Zim’s thigh, “Now look who’s lying; I know what you like, Zim. You came so hard from being stuffed full of me, and I’ll be able to do it again this time too.”

“Shut your filthy human mouth.” Zim growled as he reached to dig his claws into Dib’s shoulders, “Just do the finger thing.”

The demand was obeyed and Zim let out a small noise as Dib’s finger rubbed his insides in circles. He trembled as he leaned in to press his face to Dib’s shoulder and clung to him to ground himself through the pleasure. Dib slid a second finger in with the first and spread them apart, “It would be… so easy to force you again, Zim.” Zim quickly leaned away from him, but with a twist of Dib’s fingers he was reduced to a shaking mess.

“No no, don’t pull away.” Dib’s free hand pressed against his back until he was leaning against the human’s chest again, “I could… but I won’t. I don’t need to when you’re being such a good slut for me.” The little alien bit his lip as Dib spread him open again and again.

Zim shuddered as he dug his claws into Dib’s shoulders even harder than before; he wanted to try to pull away again, just to prove that he could… but his squirmy was wrapped tight around Dib’s wrist and he knew he couldn’t even try, “Sh-Shut up. Zim is supposed to be in control!” the little alien reminded him, but it was hard when Dib’s fingers kept prodding and rubbing in the most wonderful ways.

“Well you aren’t doing a very good job. If you don’t take control of me, then I’ll take control of you.” Dib replied as a third finger began to wiggle its way inside. Zim groaned low in his throat as he pushed back against Dib’s fingers.

“Filthy human.” Zim complained as he struggled to sit upright again; Dib had an infuriating look on his face with his lips curled up in a grin, “Take your fingers out now, Zim will put it in.” Dib had a little difficulty pulling his fingers free, Zim still couldn’t control the squirmy wrapped around the human’s wrist no matter how he tried; but he finally managed and settled his hands on Zim’s hips again.

Zim braced his hands on Dib’s chest and moved in, he bit his lip when he felt it bump his thigh and he almost pulled away again. Dib’s fingers rubbed encouraging little circles in his skin and Zim shook his head as if to shake off how easily it worked on him, “I hate you.” He told the human before he shifted to push down on it.

“I hate everything about your stupid ugly head and your dumb smelly experiments!” he growled a little bit as he moved, very slowly taking Dib inside of him, “Praise me! Tell me how great I am!”

Dib groaned as his fingers continued to rub into Zim’s skin, “You feel amazing… it’s so tight and–”

“No! Don’t talk about this thing! Talk about the things you said earlier about Zim!” He demanded; he’d paused in his movements to punish Dib for saying the wrong thing.

Blunt human nails dug into his skin and Zim squeaked his protest as Dib began to pull him down, “You’re smart and strong a-and… so tight..!” Zim ground his teeth together as Dib continued to pull him down to sit in his lap. He dug his claws into Dib’s skin in return and growled at him, “You’re tenacious, and interesting, and you sound amazing when you’re stuffed full of my cock!”

Zim groaned as Dib ground up into him, “Shut up! Y-You’re cheating. You aren’t supposed to force me when I’m u-up here!”

“What made you think that?” Dib leaned in and his wet human lips began to trail over his neck, “Besides, I’d hardly call it forcing; you could break away if you wanted to.” Zim groaned a protest, but Dib was right; he was already too close to that overwhelmingly wonderful end to try to stop.

“I hate you.” he growled, but his hips kept moving and his squirmy was wiggling against his stomach. He could feel the way Dib’s human extremity twitched and throbbed inside him and he squeezed and felt it even stronger inside. His head fell back for a moment before he twisted a little and hunched over in some small attempt to fight off how good it felt. It wasn’t fair that this smelly Earth creature could make him feel so good, “I-I really do… You smell bad, a-and your hair is ugly and greasy, and your cock thing is tw-twitchy and gooey, and stinky, and ugly, a-ann-and I-I hate–!”

Zim lost himself, he shoved down around the human as he came; his head snapped back again and he could feel Dib release as well. The human’s fingers were bruising his hips with their grip, but he hardly cared when it just felt so good. He rocked in Dib’s lap a moment longer before the hands braced on Dib’s chest slid to his shoulders so he could lean more of his weight on his arms. It was exhausting doing that, but far less exhausting than fighting it ever had been.

Zim panted to catch his breath before he shifted to lift himself up and off of Dib’s dick. He cringed when he felt what a gross mess he’d made… goo dripping down his thighs… and it was all his, Dib was still covered by the condom… but at least he got a bunch all over Dibs stomach too. The human should have to suffer through the mess as well.

After a moment Dib reached into a pocket of his pants and emerged with one of those sharp, smelling wipe packets he’d used before… it felt like an eternity ago. He let Dib clean him up and in no time he was ready to pull his clothes back on again.

“See?” Dib sat up and moved to pull his own clothing on again; the human brushed his fingers through his hair to comb it back into some semblance of tidy again, “I think this will work well.”

“You cheated.” Zim accused as he smoothed out his clothes on the way back to his chair; he quickly got back to work fixing his computer, “Selfish human of dirt and goo, you and your horrible controlling ways!”

“C'mon Zim, I didn’t hurt you at all this time, did I?” Zim looked back to see the human approaching his chair and he growled back at him. Dib stopped and held up his hands as if to placate him, “Did I?”

“No…” Zim agreed as he looked back at the keyboard in front of him, “The sex thing makes Zim feel weak… and I am NOT weak!”

“Of course you’re not weak,” Dib assured him as he took another step, Zim peered back at him with yet another growl, you’re a hideous space monster bent on conquering Earth.“

“Release my Pak and leave! You have set me back many Earth months!” Zim waved his hand to try and shoo him away, but Dib was persistent and yet another step into Zim’s personal space was taken.

“I don’t think so. When are we going to do this again? Are you going to try and kill me next time we see each other?” Dib pressed as he reached out and spun Zim’s chair around, his hands slipped across the keys before he could think to lift them and he accidentally messed up the code he’d been trying to fix… stupid human!

“Of course! That is the plan, Dib-smell!” Zim growled as he jabbed Dib’s chest aggressively to release all his pent up anger, “I conquer the dirt ball, you try to stop me! We do this over and over again until I finally win and present your horrible dirt ball to My Tallest and they give me a bunch of candy and snacks… and a giant laser! Oh… and a new planet to conquer!”

“But are we going to do this again?” Dib pressed, leaning into the sharp point of Zim’s claw and trapping him against the chair.

“Maybe…” Zim replied, he still didn’t like to admit his desire for the horrible things the human did to him… but he didn’t want to make Dib upset enough to force him into doing things again. Before Dib could press him further a beeping sounded from the computer behind Zim; he shoved Dib away as Computer announced an incoming transmission from the Tallest.

“You think they didn’t get enough last time?” Dib leaned against the back of his chair as Zim considered, for the very first time, actually rejecting a call from his leaders.

“Go away, they don’t want to talk to your stupid head of stink and cheese.” Zim growled at him as he tried to shove Dib away, though he knew he couldn’t remove the human; he would likely just use one of his stupid orders if he really tried to fight Dib off. After a moment of yelling and slapping the human Zim gave up and had Computer put the call through.

The image that greeted him was not of both Tallest on the bridge of the Massive, but one… Tallest Purple in a very purple colored room; it was curious that only one of them was present but Zim saluted as if nothing were different, “Greetings My Tallest!”

Dib leaned in over his shoulder which prompted Zim to growl and push at his face a bit; he didn’t quite manage to push Dib out of frame. “Hey, it’s the Purple one again; I guess they didn’t get the message that you’re mine…” Zim’s face turned pink as Dib’s hands slid down his chest and he quickly switched to attempt to push Dib’s hands away away.

“Good!” Purple had such a grin on his face as he leaned into the screen as if to get a better look at the human. It was… odd how Zim didn’t like to see that look directed at Dib from Tallest Purple. “The human Dib is still there! Zim! You have a new mission! You can forget the old one; just do more of that stuff with the human so that I can see it!”

“Wh-What!? B-But My Tallest–what about my mission!?” Zim jumped out of the chair and which knocked it back into Dib; the human groaned and hit the floor; Dim ignored him as he leaned over the the image of Tallest Purple, “You can’t mean it! I need to conquer the Earth!” It had been his mission for so many long years now… it wouldn’t have been ended just like that! No way!

“I’ve decided that the human’s… uh… what was it called when he did that?” Tallest Purple waved his had to dismiss the question before it could even be answered, “The human doing those fun things to you is more important for me to observe.” Purple insisted, “So… I’m going to give you a private line to me so you can send me stuff.”

“B-But My Tallest!” Zim protested, loudly and in a panic, “I am an Invader! I’m supposed to be–”

“Ok great! I’m sending you my private contact information, bye Zim!” The communication ended and Zim cried out desperately at the lines of code that reappeared in Tallest Purple’s place. He growled as he slammed his fists on the desk and shook his head to try and deny what had just happened.

“You..! Horrible human! You have ruined Zim’s mission!” The little alien snarled as he spun around to face the human. Dib was no longer on the floor, though he was cradling between his legs for some reason; Zim might have been curious if He wasn’t so angry. He poked his sharp little claw into Dib’s chest for the second time… and then he did it again and again, “You..! Now I have to–No! I will conquer Earth! I don’t care what Tallest Purple says! I will destroy your filthy dirt ball and win! I will win! I will!”

Zim punched the human in the chest before he shoved him back; he followed after the stumbling human and did it again, “Get out of my base! Get out!”

Dib fumbled for a moment before he grabbed at Zim’s fists to try and stop the pure rage directed his way. Zim yelled louder and thrashed to get out of the human’s hold but, but Dib held on tight and tried to talk over him, “Zim! Zim quit it!” Zim tried harder to fight off Dib’s hands, but he couldn’t shake the human no matter how he twisted and pulled; so he went for a new tactic and leaned in close where he bit Dib’s hand, “Argh!”

Zim spat out his blood and growled at him. He wished he had access to his Pak legs so he could run Dib through the chest and just end it. His career was ruined! He didn’t want to do those things for Tallest Purple to watch! He wanted to conquer planets and make them even more proud of him than they already were! He wanted to be the most famous and successful Invader anyone had ever seen! But Dib… he’d ruined any chance of that ever happening!

“Zim I’m going to activate a program if you don’t calm down!” Dib threatened as Zim wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to think of something… anything he could do or say to make this better again.

“Go ahead! I don’t care! I don’t care! You ruined everything!” Zim righted his chair and took his seat again; he ignored the lines of incorrect code and called out, “Computer call Tallest Purp–”

“Don’t do it computer.” Dib interrupted as he spun the chair around again, but Zim struggled to turn it back; he dug his claws into the desk and tries to pull his chair back around, “Will you stop it!? Zim run program Dib 002!” Zim’s growl turned into a squeak as his Pak legs shot out on their own and lifted him up from the chair; then they started to skitter on the floor, left to right, front to back… was it making him dance!?

“Make it stop!” The little alien squirmed and kicked as he tried to get his pak to obey, but just like always it was a useless fight against Dib’s stupid program.

“Zim, listen… are you listening now?” Zim growled at him, but he’d finally calmed down just a bit; Dib ordered the program to stop now that he had Zim’s attention, “I think the Purple one is acting independently from the Red one; that’s why he called you by himself. I think the Red one still expects you to conquer Earth. There’s no reason a talented little alien like you can’t do your best to make them both happy.” Dib reached out to gently grab Zim’s shoulders, “It’ll be more fun this way; just imagine it.”

“We fought… let’s say you won the battle but not the war… not yet. You have me captured and you report to the Red one… he’s so proud of you. And then to reward yourself for a job well done you do whatever you want to me to make yourself feel good… and then you send everything to the Purple one and he tells you he’s proud of you too.” Zim did imagine it… he imagined punishing the human for getting in his way. Maybe he’d make the human put his mouth on his wiggly… it did get awfully sticky there. Dib would probably hate it!

“I… guess…” Zim relented as he settled into the chair again, “But if you’re wrong I will melt your brain meats out of your ears and feed the mess to your family.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Dib challenged as he leaned in to trap Zim against the chair, “Why don’t we make the Purple one happy right now?” he asked as he pressed his mouth to Zim’s neck.

Zim squeaked and leaned back in his chair, “I need to fix my base, smelly human.”

Dib laughed against his skin which made Zim squirm, “You don’t want to disappoint the Purple one, do you? I’m sure he’s already waiting…”

Zim pushed Dib’s face away, “Computer, send the footage collected of the last hour to Tallest Purple via his private line.” he instructed before he peered up at Dib, “Problem solved.” he insisted as he turned his chair around to get back to work.

Dib laughed a little as his hands slid down Zim’s chest, “I bet I could ask Computer to send me footage like that. All I have to do is activate one of my orders and you’ll be helpless to stop me; if I wanted to I could have everything I need to expose you to the world, alien scum.”

Dib’s threat immediately put Zim on edge and he pushed at Dib’s hands again, but the human laced his fingers together over Zim’s small chest, “I won’t… not yet. I want to have my fun with you a while longer.” Zim suspected that the human never wanted this thing they were doing together to end… it could be a very distinct advantage in his quest to conquer Earth… he just needed to fight back his own attachment to their arrangement, he was stronger than Dib so he knew he could do it.

“You better not. I’m going to fix my Pak, Dib-beast. If you want me to do the things you like you better rub my feets and tell me how amazing I am.” Zim insisted as he leaned back in his chair and lifted a foot up under the desk to show Dib he was serious. The human laughed but spun the chair around.

“I guess I did ask for it this way…” Dib knelt down and started to take Zim’s boot off, “But next time you’re doing things my way.”

“I’ll think about it.” Zim mumbled, which seemed to be enough for the human who took his bare foot and began to rub his fingers into the skin. Zim sighed as he sunk into his chair, he really could use a moment to relax after all the stress Dib had put him through today, “I guess if everyone is proud of how amazing I am then… this won’t be so bad.”

It still wasn’t Zim’s ideal situation, but he would make it work; then one day he would conquer this rock and his leaders would be proud and Dib–well, maybe he would keep him. He would have the upper hand over him permanently and he would be the one giving orders and making threats and getting everything that felt good from Dib while Dib would be the one who had to obey. This would be the greatest reward for a job well done! He would conquer the Earth no matter how Dib tried to stop him, and he would finally be recognized by everyone who mattered that he was the greatest Invader to ever live.


End file.
